And Then I Met You
by 07bumblebee07
Summary: (AU) Hiccup's first day at college! He meets Jack Frost and the two become best friends almost straight away. But how will Jack react when he finds out Hiccup is gay? Will Hiccup take it a step further and confess his feelings? Includes Characters from Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave and Tangled to name a few! WARNING: BoyxBoy. Possible intimate moments later
1. Welcome To Berk Acadamy

_Soo... Yeah I've updated again. I've realised that If I just write and write, even if the Chapter is shitty, then I seem to get some sort of storyline flowing. Then I can come back and Edit the shittiness out at a later date._

 _So, that's what I'm doing with this one._

 _And you may have noticed I changed the Title. Because honestly, I have changed the storyline from what I originally wanted, and there was going to be Magic and stuff, but then I just ended up with a normal College AU.  
_

 _So yeah._

 _And Gobber's restaurant is so much cooler now I've re-imagined it._

* * *

 _Also, I know it doesn't fit age wise, but I imagined Hiccup as the younger version when writing this. So In your heads you could make him taller, I guess, but to me, he's still a runt at the age of 16.  
With freckles to spare. :P_

* * *

 **And Then I Met You**

 **Chapter One:** Welcome To Berk Academy

 **Hiccup Hamish Haddock**

 **MONDAY 5th September**

Hiccup's eyes fluttered opened and he stared at his plain bedroom ceiling. He felt the laziness of sleep begin to fade, only for it to be replaced with the pain of realisation: _It was Monday morning already.  
_ If that wasn't the worse of it, the stress of a restless night was coming back to haunt him. All night he had been imagining the worst of the day to come. He was fearing all that could happen and (if it were to occur) what would _ironically_ happen to him, of all people...  
But even after a night of worrying and dreading, Monday had come, even when he wished it wouldn't.

No matter how much Hiccup wished to pull the covers back over his head and resume his sleep, he couldn't. He didn't want to be late after all. Because no matter how much Hiccup hated the idea of the first day of College, he was a diligent student. Nerd to the core.

But that wasn't the Brunette's only reason. Because the sooner he went to College, to closer he would be to going to University. Away from his father and away from his miserable little life of being an unwanted child.

Not that his Dad had said anything of course.  
Stoick didn't have the time for unnecessary things like that. He was always in a rush, always angry, always too busy, even for his only Son.  
In fact, the only times he would talk to Hiccup was when he needed to shout at him for doing something stupid, or when he was drunk, and shouted at Hiccup for just existing.

Now, Hiccup could hear him banging about downstairs, not even trying to control his anger as he attempted a concoction of what could only have once been coffee. And possibly burnt toast by the smell in the air…

On cue, the smoke alarm began to sound, accompanied by Stoick's frenzied roar of fury and the volley of barks from Toothless, to which Stoick just shouted even louder making things worse…

Yup.  
Hiccup had been dreading Monday morning.

Before Hiccup could roll over and even attempt to suffocate himself in his soft feather pillow, the morning alarm began blaring, playing _'Circle of Life'_ at full volume. It was something Astrid had set as a joke, but Hiccup hadn't been bothered to change it.

With face still buried in his pillow, the boy reached out, searching for the little relentless device. His hand couldn't find it, but he refused to lift his head. Just for a little longer…

"HICCUP! Sort out this damn dog before I take it to the pound!" There were more slamming of doors before "and stay out you damn pest!"  
Stoick had shut Toothless in the garden again.

This was the norm now. It used to be only if Toothless did something he shouldn't, like steal food from plates or scratch and bite the furniture. But now it was every morning, whether it was hot, cold, raining or snowing.  
Stoick didn't care. He hadn't wanted the damn dog in the first place. But he didn't give enough attention to get rid of the dog, and so Toothless had stayed.  
Even with the repeated argument every morning, _'Stoick just didn't have time to waste, when he was needed at work, which was far more important.'_

The front door slammed shut and the large angry man was gone. There was the roar of the truck engine and then silence. "Bye Dad," he said to himself.  
Hiccup was used to this of course. It had started when he was seven, since his mother had died.

Stoick had changed.  
Hiccup had changed.

Their relationship became stretched because of it. There was no more laughter. Less conversation.  
Eventually, there was only silence between the pair. It wasn't until recently was Stoick's anger and impatience beginning to show. On weekends, when Hiccup had nowhere else to be, and Stoick didn't have to work, they wouldn't both find excuses to avoid the other. It was as if they agreed to give each other the silent treatment.  
It wasn't like Hiccup was bothered by it or anything. He did have Toothless for company, and he did visit Gobber's place once a week for a bit of social interaction… but in the summer holidays, Hiccup spent most of the time cooped up in his bedroom when he wasn't out walking with his dog.

There was plenty of times Hiccup felt… lonely.  
Astrid had moved away to a different college.  
Merida and her family had gone up North because of Fergus's job…

Hiccup didn't have many other friends. Not that he really wanted them anyway. Hiccup preferred the company of his dog and his headphones, with loud booming music. Friends just meant effort, as well as the confidence to talk to them.

Thinking about Merida and Astrid made Hiccup feel lonely. And then sick, because it reminded him he might have to try and make some at his new College.  
Hiccup rubbed his eyes and, moving at the slowest rate possible, kicked the covers off his legs and swung them over the side of the bed. He found his mobile, just as it began to sound loudly. He snatched it up and swiped the _off_ button.

Hiccup allowed himself to sit there for a minute or so, simply waiting for the rest of the drowsiness to fade before he even attempted standing up. Any attempt at standing before would probably result in him tripping over his rug ( _or more likely his own feet_ ) and give himself a shiner with the corner of his desk, or something stupid like that. Just what he needed for his first day.

Hiccup stared around at his room. The desk was cluttered with paper work and sketches, shoved against the far corner next to his wardrobe. Underneath was his gaming consoles and the numerous games he had brought for them, along with an array of DVDs he liked.  
Above the desk his TV screen hung on the wall, surrounded by dozens of pictures the boy had taken or drawn or painted. There were a lot of dragons and random art of weird things that popped into his head. At the foot of the bed was a set of draws full of clutter and things Hiccup had collected over the years.

Hiccup sighed to himself, unable to resist rubbing his eyes, scrunching up the corner of his baggy night-T in his fingers; a habit he had when he was nervous. The sleepiness was fading but a lot slower than he wanted it too. A nice hot shower should wake him completely.

At the prospect of the warm water, the boy stood up and made his way to the he was showered, Hiccup returned to his room, moving quickly to his wardrobe, aware he had spent more time in there than usual.

First day of college. _What the hell should I wear?  
_ Hiccup stopped halfway through reaching for a shirt. Such a girly moment just then. He shrugged it off as he rooted through the clothes, pulling out one of his plain black shirt and warm green jumper. Casual. Good idea.  
Hiccup slipped into a pair of dark brown, smart skinny jeans and his new canvas shoes. He put on his watch and ruffled his hair with the towel, going for the wet-dog look rather than actually attempting to comb through it properly.

The boy made his bed and picked up his pre-packed his bag, although he couldn't help but make sure that he had his textbooks, laptop, camera, pens, paper pad and his glasses (for close up work only). Hiccup shoved his wallet and house keys into his pocket grabbing his phone, headset and his charger as he left his room.  
On the coat rack downstairs was his favourite brown hoodie with the Skyrim logo printed on the back. He snagged that as well, chucking that by the front door along with his backpack.

Hiccup made his way to the kitchen.

The boy's stomach growled but it was more painful from nerves from the fact that he was starving. Starving, because Hiccup hadn't been able to actually eat anything for all of yesterday, worried that he was going to just bring it all back up. Not a good idea to stock up on fuel if he was just going to toss his cookies on the kids at college. Better to keep his stomach empty.

But there was someone else who should've been whining for food by now…  
Hiccup looked around, spotting Toothless sat outside the patio doors, wagging his tail and trying not to slobber all over the glass, knowing that would piss Stoick off and it would have to be Hiccup who would have to clean it up.  
Toothless was Hiccup's Labrador; pure black with yellow, greenish eyes. They were wide and shining as he watched his Best Friend open the patio door. Hiccup just managed to dodge as Toothless barrelled in, barking for loudly for attention or food.  
Probably insulting Stoick as well.

"I'll play with you later," Hiccup promised, rubbing the top of his head and moving to the fridge, trying to avoid being hit in the legs with the dog's tail which was wagging furiously.

"Sssh, calm down! If you do, I'll give you some meat!" That just put Toothless into a frenzy, jumping and barking and running into things. Trying to salvage the kitchen before the dog destroyed it with his hyper-ness, Hiccup grabbed the slab of beef, meant for Stoick's dinner that night and threw it at Toothless's food bowl.

Toothless wolfed it down hurriedly, pausing only when he realsied who's it should've been. The dog whined in the back of his throat, his ears flattening against his head. He was going to get Hiccup in trouble.  
"Don't worry about it," Hiccup smiled, bending down to pet his best friend. "Dad will be late home again so I'll just grab some from the shop after I finish college."  
The dog wagged his tail, licked Hiccup's hand and then returned to eating his meaty breakfast.

Hiccup smiled too himself.  
He had found Toothless a few years back, when the dog was younger, just reaching adolescence. Toothless had somehow hurt his back leg so Hiccup took him home to patch him up.  
Naturally Stoick had a fit but after several long winded arguments and lots of shouting on both parts (rare on the teens behalf but that was one of the reason Stoick agreed), Hiccup was allowed to keep the dog, on the condition that Hiccup had to look after him and Stoick wouldn't raise a finger to help. That even meant buying Toothless food.

Hiccup had to do chores and a paper round every Saturday morning to he could buy the dog some decent grub, if he didn't sneak whatever was forgotten in the freezer first.

While the dog ate, Hiccup cleared up his Father's mess. There was broken mug in the sink, the counter covered in a coffee-smelling-sludge. There were more globs on the cupboard doors that Hiccup wiped away, wishing that Stoick would just give in and buy a Coffee Machine.  
Then he washed the plates and cutlery in the sink from Stoick's attempted breakfast and left it to dry in the rack.

"I'll see you later boy," Hiccup said, locking the back door, before running to the front door. He pulled his jacket on and swung his backpack over one arm, hoping that walking to College would be a straight shot.

* * *

So Hiccup's stomach thought it would amuse itself by pretending to be on a roller coaster. Either that or it was imitating what it was like to eat a thousand butterflies.

 _Perfect.  
Absolutely perfect._

Hiccup took several shaky steps towards Berk Academy's entrance, trying desperately not to throw up. There were swarms of people in groups all milling about out front, some entering the building quietly, others nosily chatting on phones asking where people were and such. People who already had friends.

Hiccup decided his best bet was just to go to his Tutor Room and sit quietly. He stepped behind a small rabble of boys all acting like idiots, pushing each other as they sauntered through the front doors.  
Hiccup ducked away from the group, taking the first corridor on the left. He walked quickly, knowing exactly what room to go to. So he didn't look like an idiot, he had memorised the campus map so he knew how to get to Tutor and all of his other classes.  
And just in case he forgot, Hiccup had a picture of it saved on his phone.

Tutor was on the first floor, virtually on the opposite side of college. But then again, so were all his classes, luckily all in one place.

Hiccup started walking down the corridor, thankful nothing stupid had happened to make him late. The boy wondered how long it had taken him to walk from his house. He took the chance to glance at his phone when _BAM_!  
He was flat on his ass on the corridor floor.

Hiccup looked up, shocked at first, until he saw the culprit sat opposite him, wincing as he rubbed his butt. "I'm so s-sorry!" Hiccup stuttered, realising that he hadn't been looking where he was going. But the teen in front of him just looked up and grinned. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

The dude had white hair. As in snow white, too bright to look at, _white_ hair. And the boy's eyes were pale blue. Hiccup caught himself staring for a split second too long to which the boy laughed nervously.

Hiccup tried to smile, but it failed. The other boy noticed and his grin vanished too. He was first to his feet, awkwardly offering a hand to help pull Hiccup to his feet. The boy accepted, his jaw dropping to the floor when his bag decided to open and empty it's contents on the ground.

Luckily there was no one else around so Hiccup only looked like a bumbling fool to one person as he dropped to his knees, gathering up his things. The other boy apologised again with nervous laughter. Hiccup wasn't really listening, his ears burning as he scrambled to pick up scattered bits of paper, trying not to crumple them as he forced them into a quick pile.  
"Here, let me help," the stranger said, bending down. "Oh no it's-" _fine…_ But the boy was already on his knees, helping gather up the loose paperwork that had escaped a little further away.  
"Here," he said, handing over the pile, letting Hiccup cram it into his bag once more.

Hiccup managed to mumble another "thank you" as they both stood up again. They stood for another awkward moment until the boy stepped back.

"Well, see you," he said, lifting his satchel bag further onto his shoulder, giving a quick wave before continuing on down the corridor.

For a second, Hiccup watched him go, and then, turned back to his task of manoeuvring down the corridor. He practically sprinted to his Tutor Room in the Art Block. It was on the first floor, meaning there was no unnecessary obstacle of stairs. There was some benches though, where the boy stopped, to calm down.  
He ignored his heart, thumping a million times a minuet and tried to remember that he was at College. This was neither the time or place, to get excited about a guy as hot as that.

Hiccup was gay.  
He'd sort of figured it out over the last few years. It explained why he never had any of _those_ thoughts for girls and just guys instead. The first clue had been when Snot had brought a dirty magazine to school to show off.  
Rather than excited, Hiccup had been disgusted. He'd told Astrid, and she said he just wasn't ready for a girlfriend yet. He'd let the matter slide, until in Year 6, when the School took them on a leavers trip to the Swimming Pool.  
And Swimming Pools usually meant that there were bare chests and legs on show. That's when Hiccup realised he was only watching the boys in speedos. That was the second clue.

The third was Eret. Hiccup's first crush.

The only other two people who knew was Hiccup's childhood friend; Astrid, and Merida; Hiccup's cousin. She was Elinor and Fergus's daughter, along with the triplets; Harris, Hubert and Hamish. But the Dunbroch's now lived in Scotland, having moved a few years ago because of Fergus's job.

This was when he relied on Astrid. She found it perfectly acceptable Hiccup was attracted to boys. Even more so, when they discovered the pair also had similar tastes so Astrid also had a friend she could gossip she was always mindful of Hiccup, knowing that finding a boyfriend was harder for him.

Everything would've been fine if Hiccup had her to hang out with in College. But as it turned out, she got into Changewing, the Military School on the other side of the reserve.

Naturally everyone had to move away, making Hiccup's life that much more enjoyable.

Deciding he was calm enough, Hiccup lightly tapped on the Tutor Room door and walked in. He wasn't the first to arrive, it seemed as some of the desks inside the Art Room were already taken up by other students. Sat at the front, behind her own desk was the Tutor, later to be introduced as Tatiana.  
She was more than Hiccup was expecting. With soft tanned skin and dark brown hair, with a fringe of mint and olive green. She wore thin purple glasses and was adorned with bright feathers, in the forms of earrings, bracelet and necklaces, to match her hair. There were the tips of a humming bird tattoo peaking from her shoulder, in the similar colours to her hair and purple glasses.

The Tutor period was going to be an hour: twice as long as usual so that everyone had a chance to talk to each other and get to know each other. Make friends, blah blah, the usual _helpful_ things teachers did so you weren't the loner idiot in class.

Tatiana told everyone to sit where they wanted. Naturally, Hiccup chose the seat at the back, so he didn't have everyone's eyes boring into the back of his skull. She also handed out club entry forms and diary dates to keep track of, including exam dates and revision sessions.  
As usual the class split into groups almost immediately. There were the boys on one side talking about which girls they had dibs on and there were the girls bitching about boys, celebrities and mainly each other whilst comparing outfits and fashion tips.

Hiccup was sat in the middle with no one to talk to. Just as he had expected, and just as he liked it.  
Tatiana came over, obviously unsure why Hiccup hadn't joined the other boys. He was busy putting the dates into his phone when she appeared, standing quietly in front of his desk.  
Hiccup misinterpreted her reason to talk to him, immediately blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry I'll put my phone away."

Tatiana smiled. She was quite beautiful and her smile was warm. "No that doesn't matter. You're allowed your phones here. I just wanted to talk."  
Hiccup smiled and switched his phone off, dropping it into his pocket. He knew what speech was coming. He had heard it from every teacher for the past several years.

Every school said the same thing.  
Hiccup knew. He had been to a few.

Tooth perched on the empty desk in front of Hiccup's, giving him that pity smile that everyone used. She looked him over, and Hiccup knew he was exactly what she was expecting.  
Small, scrawny, average looking. He looked weaker because of his small stature - " _yet to reach your growth spurt,"_ Astrid always told him.

"Hiccup why don't you try talking to the others. It's a bit lonely on your own. I think it's a good idea to make some friends?"

As she said this, the white-haired boy from this morning jumped into Hiccup's mind. The one he had bumped into this morning…  
Hiccup wouldn't mind being friends with him…..

"I've got friends in College, but none are in his Tutor," Hiccup lied smoothly, offering another smile. He wanted her to take the hint, trying not to be rude.  
It seemed to work. Tatiana began to beam, slipping off the desk quickly. "At least you won't get lonely during break and lunch then."

Hiccup was conscious of the looks he was getting from both groups of kids but he ignored them, trying to keep his attention on the Teacher.  
Hiccup? Make friends? The boy was close to throwing up from nerves as it was, and the prospect of talking to people and trying to make friends – and not to mention making a fool out of himself in the process – almost made him want to faint.  
It wasn't that Hiccup didn't want to, it's just…

Hiccup never really had friends. He didn't like crowds, or talking, or… socialising. Mainly because he was afraid of displeasing people. He didn't want them to find out he was gay. He didn't want them to know about his family….  
Even when they didn't know anything about him, Hiccup was still bullied. They filled in the gaps with their own rumours and stories.  
Hiccup just kept his mouth shut and accepted it. It was better to avoid people than be pushed down. And Hiccup rather preferred to be ignored than to be beaten to a pulp.

The bell rang and Tatiana pretty much flew to the front of the class. Everyone took the bell as cue to pack their things and head to the next class. "I'll see you all at lunch registration. Don't be late," she teased as everyone filed out.

"Hiccup." The boy turned at his name being called. "Try making new friends today." She smiled encouragingly and Hiccup couldn't help but smile back. For some reason, she had seen through his lie.  
Actually, Hiccup knew better…

All of the teachers must've read his report: the one from the shrink. That meant they all knew the basics of his sob story.

Hiccup sighed internally. It was going to be every secondary school all over again…  
He'd get messages from the counsellors, teachers would give him special treatment – that wasn't bad but at the same time he could live without all the sympathetic looks. He'd have access to his own private study room if he wanted to just go and chill and if he wanted to leave any of his lessons Hiccup could simply stand up and walk out, no questions asked. So yeah.  
It might sound like a good deal, but it usually meant singling out from the other kids.

"Sure. I'll try."

Hiccup shifted his backpack and closed the door behind him, making his way to his first lesson. It was photography. The room was in the same Block as Art, but on the second floor. Nice and close.  
The lesson itself wasn't too bad either. Hiccup was ignored again but that was the way it was going to work. Besides, all they did was introduce themselves and play games to get to know one another. The teacher, Manny, was pretty cool, playing around and showing off his camera collection. Hiccup was interested but he didn't ask any questions, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to himself.

Everyone had break after that, which was for half an hour. Hiccup wandered the corridors by himself, sipping from a bottle of water he had grabbed from a vending machine he found. He couldn't help but keep one eye on lookout for the boy with the white hair. _Well, it's not like we'll practically bump into one another again,_ he told himself, reminding himself that was real like and not _Shoujo Manga._

Hiccup's stomach grumbled but he told it to shut up. He wasn't giving it any fuel so that in the next class he could spew his guts when the Teacher asked for his name. His stomach growled again in protest but was finally quiet.

Hiccup found a quiet spot on campus; on the bank beside the pond, that was in the main stretch of outdoors between the Gymnasium and the Music Theatre. There were trees dotted to one side and a small planned garden at the other. Another group of college attendees had taken residence on the wall that surrounded it, leaving Hiccup a small dry patch of dead grass near the trees, obscured from school buildings. He wasn't totally noticeable at first, which meant that people would leave him alone.  
He drank his water and pulled out his phone, busying himself with searching the web for random things, from recent posts on writing blogs and "caught at the right moment" photos.

The boy checked his own online blog, simultaneously hooking his over-ear headphones from his bag as he did. He slipped them into his ears and hit shuffle, listening to _Jumpstart : These Kids Wear Crowns_ play through the tiny speakers. Now and again, noise would call the boy to look up, where he'd watch the crowds milling by. But after a few times, Hiccup just jammed the _Volume Up_ button and went back to scrolling through his Pictures.

Hiccup stared at the little rectangular screen, flicking through them, trying to find his favourite ones. Even though he had a backup of everything at home, he always kept the best ones saved to the device. There was a picture of Toothless with one of his slippers, chewed to buggery, several of beautiful places Hiccup had seen and several more of Toothless at different times in his life.

Hiccup was too busy flicking through his pictures he didn't notice a bunch of boys slowly getting closer. That was quite remarkable because they were literally in front of him, laughing loudly and trying to push each other into the pond. Luckily they were too busy acting all goofy to notice him. That was, until their ring leader caught sight of the boy, sat with his legs tucked around him comfortably.

"Well if it isn't little Toothpick."

Hiccup looked up, somehow recognising his voice over the sounds of P!NK's voice.  
He recognised the boy's face too.

 _Shit_.

The boy's name was Dagur Range. Hiccup thought ' _deranged'_ suited him a lot better, but he would never be brave enough to tell that to his face.  
Dagur was Hiccup's childhood bully as well as… well. He was the one who spent countless hours torturing the boy throughout childhood, with and without the help of mindless followers. Hiccup had hoped that Dagur was too stupid to get into College, (and even if he did hopefully one different to him) but that obviously that wasn't the case.

"Oi Toothpick. What are you doing here?"

Hiccup stood up quickly, his bag strapped already on his shoulder. He sneakily stuffed his Phone into his jacket pocket and held onto it. Dagur had broken one too many things of his, and he didn't want to add his new Phone to the list.  
The Brunette felt like a bird poised for flight, gently bouncing on his toes as he prepared himself to run. Which was stupid and childish, but Hiccup knew that if he stayed here, Dagur was going to hurt him…

Suddenly the campus bell rang and Hiccup ran for it.  
Literally. He gladly took the escape route given to him, mumbling something under his breath as he darted around the group, half-walking, half-running as he joined the groups of students on the walkway, slipping into the crowd to avoid Dagur watching him return to the Art Block.

Hiccup was breathing hard, his face down, eyes locked onto the feet in front of his as he navigated his way to Art: his next Lesson.

As he walked, he couldn't help but dread to think what this meant. Dagur was attending _his_ College. That meant he had to put up with him for several more years, without the support of either Astrid or Merida. They would stand up for him, and provide some sort of refuge where Hiccup didn't have to constantly worry about the boy. But without them here, and without any one else the Hiccup could rely on made him want to quit immediately.  
But he wouldn't do that. Something that rash was seriously immature...

Dagur was more than Hiccup's childhood bully. He was also the boy's first physical partner. There was never a relationship. Just the notion that the two needed something, where each could provide something the other wanted. Not that Hiccup ever wanted Dagur, but when he had overheard Astrid and the boy talking under the stairs one day…  
To everyone else, they ignored each other. Dagur found other victims to bully, and Hiccup could live a quiet Secondary School Life.

But after school. After Hiccup had finished tutoring Dagur, the two would share in… _adult activities._

Hiccup became his outlet for all his frustrations. That didn't mean Dagur would stop hitting and kicking him, but it also meant that they would have sex.  
It wasn't sex to Hiccup though. It was detached of emotion; just the act to which Hiccup couldn't say no for fear of everyone finding out about his like for _'guys.'  
_ But that didn't mean it was ra… he was _unwilling._ Hiccup had every opportunity to say no. He had so many he could tell, even before the first act was committed.

But Hiccup being Hiccup, had been curious. He knew he was gay, and it was almost a good opportunity that he didn't pass up.  
And then he was hooked. The only problem was his choice in partner.

But that relationship was meant to end after Secondary School did. Dagur hadn't applied to a College. He was meant to go work for his dad, who had taken his business to the next City over.

So why was it, _he was still here?_

Hiccup pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. There was no use worrying about it now. All he had to do was avoid Dagur. It would be a lot easier to do in College, where the campus was bigger, and as far as the teen knew, Dagur wasn't in _any_ of his lessons.

By that time, Hiccup had arrived back at his Tutor Room. It just so happened to also be his Art Classroom and so; Tatiana was his Art Teacher. Which was all well in Hiccup's point of view, as he strolled inside. He felt a little relieved to see that the girls that had already arrived had left his desk empty - dubbed his from this morning's Tutor period - and so he plopped his bag down and settled comfortably in to the familiar little seat.

Slowly, the remaining class arrived. They filed in, one by one through the small little door and Hiccup's shoulder sagged. All girls.  
Tatiana followed in behind them, talking to several as if they were on close terms already. She beamed at Hiccup who smiled back, pulling out his phone quickly to make it look like he was doing something. But finding no game, he had to resort to scrolling on the already-read internet page, letting his fingers idle navigate to a paragraph he hadn't fully absorbed.  
The bell rang again and Tatiana told everyone to take up seats and arrange themselves into a semi-circle. The girls sorted it out themselves, rearranging the desks several times so that friends could sit together. Hiccup was sort of included, but not, once again left on his own. He was in the oddly formed shape, although he had been left with empty seats on both sides. He could hear the girls gossiping about him, some laughing and giggling, glancing in his direction. But none of them seemed overly keen to come up and ask for his name.

 _Art class was going to be torture._

"Right eyes front," Tatiana said loudly, calling for the girl's attention. On her front desk she had paper and books. "I've got stuff to hand out first and things to tell you before I forget. Then we'll do introductions."  
Just as Tatiana made to pick up the first book off the top of her many stacked piles, the door swung open quickly.

Hiccup stared at the newcomer that was stood there. He was panting slightly, doubled over, keeping himself upright with arms locked against his knees as if he didn't he would just tumble forward into a mess of limbs. He had his head down and hidden, trying to stop himself from wheezing too much as if he'd just run an entire marathon.  
"Sorry 'm late," he breathed out quickly, pausing to catch his breath. He sounded exhausted.

The boy looked up and grinned, flashing everyone a shining-white smile.

Hiccup immediately recognised him as the boy who bumped into him earlier this morning. His white hair was an obvious giveaway. It looked extra bright, complimenting his pale skin. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and jeans that clung to his hips, slightly to long for him as they gathered around his ankles, half covering up a pair of new looking white running trainers. He had an old brown satchel slung over one shoulder and a blue hoodie under the other.  
Hiccup found himself staring at the guy, blushing as he quickly dropped his head down to stare at his phone screen with words that didn't make sense. _Shit, if this boy was actually in this art class and not lost…_  
Internally Hiccup was jumping for joy, but at the same time he felt about ready to have a heart attack.

Hiccup missed the smile that Tatiana gave the boy, although there was a slight tone to her voice as she spoke. "Mr Frost I assume. Take a seat." She smiled warmly, indicating the empty chair on Hiccup's immediate right.

Hiccup silently groaned to himself.  
He knew it. _Art class was going to be torture._

The boy… Frost, it seemed Tatiana had called him, stood up straighter, smiling to everyone. He babbled a quick apology about interrupting, looking to everyone in turn as if searching for someone.

As his eyes passed over each one, the girls turned to gossip, some flushing themselves. "Hi," Frost said to everyone, before dropping the façade and doubling over again. "Ah cramp," he groaned clutching his side with a half-attempted smile, a quick glance to those sitting next to him. He had a look on his face and Hiccup immediately pegged him a ' _the class clown_.' But that didn't seem such a bad thing.  
 _Then again,_ Hiccup found himself thinking as he watched one of the girls in the class giggle, pulling her top down slightly to make her cleavage a bit more revealing than it had been a few seconds prior. "Why are you so out of breath?" she asked in her girly trill, pushing her arms together to make her bust seem more prominent. Her friends giggled around her at what she was doing, some copying, others hiding their faces as if they were too embarrassed to watch.

All of them shared a hungry expression, like a pack of lions would before closing in for the kill.  
Frosty was screwed.

"Running," Frost answered once he had his breath back, shifting his satchel more onto his shoulder before making his way to the back to the desk that Tooth had pointed out for him. Hiccup ducked his head lower, praying that the heat on his cheeks was imaginary and he _was not_ flushing like the others. _Oh shit, he was crushing really hard on this boy._ But why wouldn't he? Frosty had a nice figure, about the same height as Hiccup although he was properly proportioned with muscles and a sport physique. Hiccup _did not_ imagine the boy on the swim team. Not in a pair of speedos or anything. Of course not.

"Needed to… to help my sister…," the boy panted, sort of limping to the back, heading in the freckled teen's direction. Frost threw his bag onto the desk, searching for a way through them: they had all been tightly crammed together with no space between. But instead of walking around like most, the boy sat on the desk, lifted his legs and spun so that he feet were on the other side.  
"I was eating whilst I ran… back to college… not a good idea…" he grumbled, slumping into his chair, wrestling with the straps of his bag so he could pull out a water bottle. The white-haired boy had all eyes on him as he downed half of it, throwing his head up in the air, so his slightly pointed chin was lifted to reveal a tight, yet slender neck.  
Now Hiccup would be lying if Frost wasn't slightly appealing, watched out of the corner of the boy's eye. He ogled as it seemed to dance, taunting him with every mouthful the white-haired teen swallowed. And he was pretty sure he was imagining those water droplets running down his sking and wetting the collar of his top and... _Oh_.

 _Focus,_ the boy told himself, staring at the phone in his hands. _Just because he was this close to the hot boy didn't not give him any reason to make the guy think (or realise) he was gay. Then Frost wouldn't ever speak with him again. That was if he would even talk to a freckled geek in the first place..._

Hiccup noticed the girls shuffle closer in their seats, all eyes trained on the beautiful sacrificial offering that had been thrown into their midst. And not the scrawny nerdy freckled teen who was too shy to say anything.

It was one of the few times that Hiccup actually felt a little thankful to the fact that he was gay. That meant that he didn't have to feel put out by the fact that he was going to get zero attention from all the girls in the class. It seemed they were already planning different ways to get 'Frostys' attention, as they so cutely nicknamed him. (Hiccup was going to agree with them on that at least.)  
One of the girls complained about the heat, slipping off unnecessary layers. Other girls copied her whilst others pulled their t-shirt straps down to reveal more skin. It was so obvious that Hiccup found himself smirking. And also a little wistful that he couldn't do the same.  
And a little upset that his crush was now the centre of attention.

Hiccup scowled to himself. Frost wasn't _his_ crush. Yeah, so he had a crush on him -formed in those precious few seconds he had seen the boy - but it seemed so did everyone else.

"Hey," Frost said suddenly, sitting forward to lean on his desk, his head resting on one arm, head towards Hiccup. Hiccup gulped, looking up and hoping to god his blush had vanished already. "H-hey."  
"The names Jack. What's yours?"  
"Hiccup…" The boy smirked. "Seriously?"

Hiccup just nodded, feeling his cheeks blush. This was also another reason why Hiccup hated talking to people. He had to tell them his name.  
Stoick, Hiccup's dad was set tightly on tradition. The Haddock family had descended from Vikings and 'Hiccup' was a traditional Viking name… for weaklings and pushovers. ( _Thanks dad.)_ His mother had thought it an endearing name however, yet none seemed too concerned on the views of normal children, who thought Hiccup was the perfect name to take the piss out of.

Stoick didn't know about Hiccup being gay either. That was just one line he would never cross. Hiccup had no idea how Stoick would react, but he knew it would be bad. Disowning him would probably be the least of his worries. Throwing him out, never speaking to him again, severing all ties…

Hiccup pulled his arms around himself quickly as if a cold breeze had blown over him. He waited for the stupid laughter, the sly jab of an insult and was already regretting talking to this perfect white-haired being.

"Hey that's awesome! At least you don't have to worry about other people having the same name as you." Hiccup looked up. "Wait," he said slowly, looking at Jack as if he was crazy. "You're not going to laugh or say it's stupid or-"  
"Hey why would I?" Jack asked quickly, sitting up straight. "It's a cool name. Nearly as cool as mine," he said with a glint in his eye. Jack brought his hands up, opening them wide as if he was showing some giant imaginary sign with flashing lights and bright colours. "Jack Frost! How cool is that?"  
"Like the guy who brings the Winter?" Hiccup asked, wondering if 'Jack' was now lying to him.  
"Well it's actually Jackson Overland Frost if you want to be picky," he said a little dejectedly, his arms dropping back to his desk. He folded them into a pillow and laid his head down. "But I think 'Jack Frost' sounds a lot cooler!" Hiccup snorted. "Yeah or people could just call you Snowflake."

The boy regretted it instantly. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. Too late now though.  
 _Great way to make friends,_ he scolded himself. _Insult them straight away._

Jack Frost raised an eyebrow. "Well I haven't heard that one." And he began to laugh. Openly and loudly, with an infectious smile that caused Hiccup to laugh as well.

The two hit it off quite well.  
Their conversation first started off about College. Hiccup told Jack that he was studying Art (obviously), Photography, Computer Design and Media. Hiccup wanted to work in animation when he was older, or become an artist, direct and produce movies or music videos. Anything where he could be creative really.  
Jack was taking Art (again that was really obvious), P.E, Music and Media. But unlike Hiccup, Jack didn't have much of an idea what he wanted to do after College. He liked the idea of university life ("It's the freedom more than anything,") but he wasn't sure what he should do job wise. His subjects had been chosen for his hobbies. Without much thought apparently. He liked to draw, hence Art, played guitar and sung, hence Music and loved to play video games, hence Media. (It turned out that Jack and Hiccup also shared the same Media class which mean that they would being seeing each other more than they had initially thought).  
Jack was only taking P.E because he had gotten into the College on a scholarship. It also meant that he had to be a part of the College's football team. Jack wasn't particularly focused on football and didn't follow teams or matches and stuff, but Hiccup quickly learnt that Jack was very competitive. Football seemed like it would be a good sport for him.

It was then that Tatiana came around, handing out a few artist sketch pads (An A5 field Journal and two A4 sketch pads) for homework and such just in case anyone hadn't bought their own – Hiccup actually wasn't surprised when Jack admitted he hadn't. The group's homework was to cover their books so that they'd be unique and easily recognisable. Hiccup smiled at that. He would've done so anyway but now he could put in that little bit more effort and make it not look like he was trying too hard… Probably something with dragons…  
"Aww man, homework already?" Jack moaned, but Hiccup could see the corner of his mouth twitching upwards and knew he was only mucking about. Hiccup was right in saying that he'd be the class clown. That was just Jack's attitude. At least everything would be mildly interesting from now on.

After that the group did several activities as well as introductions. Hiccup couldn't really pick up on the girl's names but it didn't really bother him for the moment. But when Tatiana mentioned group assignments starting next week, Hiccup wished that he had been paying closer attention. "Right that's enough of me talking," Tatiana said, clapping her hands together, now that all the books and paperwork had been handed out and explained. "You can talk amongst yourselves till lunch. You can leave the desks as they are for now. My tutor will put them back later," she said winking in Hiccup's direction.  
Hiccup looked unimpressed which made the older woman laugh.

"Are you in her Tutor then?" Jack asked, noticing the exchange. "Yeah," Hiccup answered. "I'm glad though. Tatiana is nice."  
Jack nodded, his expression mock thoughtfulness. "Lucky. I think mine is a Witch."

* * *

 **THURSDAY 8th September**

The morning bell rang, interrupting Jack's re-enactment of last night's zombie attack on 'Dead Walkers.'  
Jack loved the show and mocked offense when Hiccup admitted to never seeing it. He didn't tell Jack that he got scared of scary stuff, zombies in particular. But he didn't decline Jack's offer when he invited Hiccup round to watch all of the previous seasons in some sort of zombie-fest marathon. Jack seemed too excited so Hiccup just nodded whilst smiling, internally hoping that it wasn't that scary or too gory, even though it probably was because Astrid and Merida had tried to get him to watch it once before.  
Hiccup didn't really do horror.

"We'll have to do it soon," Jack said, packing his books into his satchel as Hiccup put his own stuff in his backpack. They had already marvelled each other's drawings that seemed to cram the front of their sketch books, that was Monday's Homework.  
Hiccup's: a black and red dragon in front of a blazing sunset.  
Jack's: a cartoon style of Zombie doing Graffiti.

"You're soon is halfway through the lesson," Hiccup grumbled, mainly to himself as he pulled out his phone to check his next lesson, not listening to Jack who had began another rant. Thursday's for him meant only Art, first thing in the morning. With three 'free study' periods, he technically had the rest of the day to do whatever the hell he wanted.

That something was homework though, glancing at the roughly jotted note on his Phone calendar. He had wanted to talk to Tatiana about the Homework Assignment, but she was busy talking to a girl with bright red hair.

Hiccup would leave it for now. He turned to Jack, to bid him farewell before dashing to the Campus Study Hall, when the boy spoke first. "What have you go next?" he chirped, leading the way out of the classroom. "A free," Hiccup answered. "I was going-"  
"Same," Jack grinned, spinning on the ball of his foot to face Hiccup. He kept walking backwards however, somehow managing to avoid the flow of students who were heading to their next lesson.  
"Hey let's go eat. I'm starving," he suggested, hand rifling through his satchel that was precariously swinging on his shoulder. He was looking in it, his smile slipping. It was rare for Hiccup to see the boy without a smile. Concern filled his voice. "What's wrong?" And eyes wide and serious, the boy spoke. "I forgot my lunch." Anyone would've thought Jack had proclaimed the end of Earth with the way he spoke about his lack of food. But Hiccup, just started laughing.  
"Canteen?" he suggested. Jack shook his head.

"It doesn't look too appealing," he grumbled, now fishing for his wallet. "I don't live around here," he said, mainly to himself, counting the spare change in his zipper pocket, "so I don't really know where everything is…"  
"There's a diner about ten minutes up the road," Hiccup said pulling out his phone to check the time, although with first period just finished, he should've known it was just gone ten.

"It's got good food. Besides, I can get us a meal for free," hiccup said with a devious smile. It wasn't like Jack's but it did raise eyebrows. "What? You walk out before paying," he asked, still somewhat serious, as if Hiccup could actually do something like that. "Nah, Gobber own's it. He was my parents Best Man and long time family friend."  
"Gobber?" Hiccup heard Jack scoff but it wasn't mean. Or at least it wasn't meant to be."Yeah, he's a family friend. Another Viking enthusiast. He run's the local diner. I go there a lot because…" Hiccup felt himself trail off. He didn't really want to talk about his family problems. "Sometimes my Dad gets home late and I'm not in the mood to cook," Hiccup said quickly, hopeful it had covered for the lapse.  
Jack didn't seem to notice. "So you live locally then?" Unless he did and realised that the teen didn't want to talk about it.

Hiccup led the way, as he knew the direction. Jack fell in time with him and they continued their conversation as they left the Campus grounds. "Yeah, over in the Fury Estate. I live with my Dad and Toothless."  
"Brother or Sister," Jack snorted, wondering if it was another classic Viking name. " _No,"_ Hiccup growled harmlessly. "He's my dog." He pointed quickly to a path they could take that would cut their journey in half. It was an alley that led behind a row of houses and overlooked a small forest. Hiccup wouldn't have gone this way usually, but with Jack it didn't matter. Not that he told Jack any of this. He just hoped he didn't look too worried as he walked, trying to ignore the creepy, over hanging branches and the possibility of an axe murderer hiding round the next corner.

Jack laughed to himself, muttering something about another interesting name, but spoke before the Brunette could comment. "Any family close by?" Jack seemed to be quite tight on this _family_ business, but Hiccup didn't feel too threatened by the questions, and continued to answer them. "I used to have my Cousins close by. But Merida," he said, glaring when Jack made to comment, "and her family moved in the summer holidays. They're up in Scotland now. And Elinor - her mum - has just given birth to triplets, so they're all probably tearing their hair out right about now." Hiccup laughed, not at all sympathising. He laughed again when he remembered the last phone conversation with Merida and how she complained twenty minutes solid about lack of sleep. She definitely deserved it. Just a little bit.  
"I don't think Fergus is coping too well, but then again he could barely cope with me and Merida when we were younger. Let alone when we were older," he said with a laugh, not realising he had begun to ramble. _When had it become this easy to talk to people? He'd usually stutter and mumble and look like an idiot. That's why people didn't talk to him much._

"Wow that must be a lot to deal with," Jack laughed, folding his arms behind his head as if he was sunbathing whilst walking along. "I'm glad my family is just my Dad and my little Sister. Sometimes, I find even they're enough to deal with." There was a hint of sadness in his voice but Hiccup didn't pry. After all, he hadn't said anything about Stoick, so what right did he have to ask about Jack's personal life.

Jack explained that his younger sister was called Rapunzel, then received a bout of giggles from Hiccup who had his turn to laugh at a funny name. Jack spat out his tongue but continued. She was fourteen and had just started school this week. The reason he was late to Art on Monday, was because Jack still had her set of house keys in his satchel, so he had to run to her school; Burgess Secondary to drop them off.  
The reason he was late this morning however, was because he had woken late. "Dad usually gives me a lift, but we were all late. It's been an exhausting week. Punzie started a new school this week, I started College and Dad's just moved his business to the City."  
"You moved?" Hiccup, catching on. He was quicker than Jack gave him credit for, who smiled. "From up North. It's colder there."

The two kept walking, crossing the street to follow the Main Road. Hiccup almost forgot where he was going, until Jack spotted the little diner. "Hey, is that it?" he asked, pointing to green roofed building. It was three stories, with a little wooden decking that ran up one side, connecting a raised decking where outdoor seating sat under similar green umbrellas.  
The top of the building had a large wooden carving of a dragon, with similar carvings that crawled up the main timber supports.  
There was a roofed porch next to a bar with stools, that looked directly into the kitchen area, where Hiccup could see, or more so hear, Gobber shouting at his kitchen crew about a cold stove.

"HEY GOBBER!" Hiccup shouted, temporarily putting a halt on his and Jack's conversation. He waved over the top of his head, doing a quick check on the road before dashing over, Jack following somewhat subdued.

"Hiccup," the large man bellowed back, frightening the customers both inside and outside the restaurant. "The usual?" he asked, already turning to Grump, telling him to cook up a batch of chips. "Not this time," he said, pointing to Jack, who was still admiring the dragon carvings.  
Hiccup led the way into the restaurant, waving as the kitchen crew shouted a greeting in a somewhat garbled rush. He shouted back, ignoring his stomach which rumbled. The smell of oil and fatty foods had set it off, and he didn't realise how hungry he actually was, considering he hadn't been eating much since the start of College.

Hiccup headed to the stairs at the back of the restaurant. Jack was still in tow, yet didn't seem to be paying attention to where he was going. He was staring at the individually painted Viking shields and various arrangements of different knick knacks one might find in an old Viking House.  
"Like it?" Hiccup asked as he took Jack to the window booth on the second floor. It was his table, that could easily sit sixteen, hidden just a little out the way so that no one else ever sat there. Penned in by bookshelves, filled with Hiccup's favourite, the seats covered in comfortable blankets, it was the perfect little crook that Hiccup felt comfortable enough to relax in. Now he sat, opposite Jack, who seemed a little in awe about the _Viking-ness_ of it all.

"It's…" Jack began, looking at Hiccup's expectant face. "Umm…" he ventured, not quite sure why Hiccup was desperately waiting to hear what he thought. "We did it up last year," the boy said before Jack had a chance to ask. "All the paintings, shields and carvings were done by me," he said with a grin. "Really?" Jack said. "Wow!" And Hiccup knew he meant it.

It seemed Gobber had followed them up the stairs, personally deciding to take their order. Maybe Gobber was being nosy. Or maybe he was checking out Hiccup's new friend. He was kind of Hiccup's second Guardian, and being a Godfather, he took it upon himself to protect the small runt where he could. And when Hiccup brought a new friend into his restaurant, he couldn't help but feel the need to inspect him.

Gobber sizing Jack up was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Jack seemed to want to cower into the cushions, but kept his gaze - more out of curiosity -cruising over the stunted man that was about the same height. His head was slightly sunk into his shoulders which made it look like he was constantly leaning forward. His hand scratched at his braid moustache, the other (still equipped as a spatula - fake arm attachments) was balancing a notebook, ready to be used. Jack stared.  
And Gobber stared back.

Hiccup watched the man's eyes sweep over Jack's white hair, then down to his choice of attire for the day: a red sleeveless T, black camo-pants and dark slip-ons, with leather braided bracelets linking around his wrists. His trademark Blue and White Hoodie was laid over his worn satchel.

"Don't scare him too much," Hiccup jokingly warned him, breaking the tension before it built. "Jus' doing mah' duty as Godfather," he grumbled. Jack took the opportunity to browse the Menu, his eyes occasionally flicking to the disgruntled look he was getting.  
"Gobber," Hiccup said, his tone more serious. "I know, I know," the man huffed. But he didn't seem to listen as his scowl remained permanently on his face. Hiccup sighed into his hands, mouthing a " _sorry"_ as Jack ordered a Chicken and Salad Burger. Gobber scrawled down the order, then again when the teen requested Coke and finally, _finally,_ he left them alone.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologised again, but Jack waved his arm, as if batting the word out of the air. "Don't worry about it. My Dad's about the same size and even louder. I was just a little bit focused on his arm," he said, biting his lip. "You didn't notice his leg then," Hiccup shot with a grin.  
Jack shook his head. Hiccup told him to watch for it when Gobber came back with the food.

Which he did, and that was when Jack could see the solitary pole of a wooden stump. It was carved with similar styles to the restaurant and immediately, the boy knew it was Hiccup's handiwork. "Not a classic style foot then," Jack murmured as Gobber clunked away. "Said it ruined his true Viking look."  
"I think it makes him look more like a pirate."

At first, the boy's ate in silence. The food was just so good that Jack had to physically stop himself from inhaling it. Hiccup too it seemed, but then Jack struck up conversation, and their pace somewhat slowed.

"I was worried I'd be the only guy doing Art. Dad said not many boys do it nowadays because Arts not cool anymore, or something along those lines." Jack's smile said he didn't care. "At least it means that there's more girls for me to flirt with." Hiccup forced out laughter, the harsh reminder of reality that Jack was straight hitting him like a speeding dragon. And here goes Hiccup's head showing the boy cute little _Romeo and Juliet_ fantasies that will never happen. _Way to go brain. Thanks for making my day that much better._

Jack must have noticed Hiccup frowning or something. "Oh hey, I can share," he said jokingly, a little unsure if he had somehow offended the boy.  
"Oh no," the freckled teen said quickly, trying to cover up his emotional blunder. "By all means, you keep the girls. None of them are particularly appealing," mentally adding; _there is one though._

"Which one?"

Hiccup looked up. Jack had paused between bites of his burger, the chicken breast half falling as it stopped somewhere between the plate and his mouth. He didn't notice. He was focused on Hiccup, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He was grinning like an idiot, obviously as relaxed in Hiccup's presence as the boy was with him.

It took the smaller teen a moment to realise what Jack had said. "Wait… I said that _out loud_?"  
Jack guffawed. "Yes. So come on. Tell me which one."  
Hiccup shook his head. "Oh… a… I mean, I sort of met them around College." Not a one hundred percent lie, but at least Hiccup was sort of answering the questions with mild truths thrown in.

Jack made to ask again, but Gobber appeared in the knick of time. _Saved.  
_ The restaurant owner dropped a tray onto the table, striking up small talk about Hiccup's morning, who answered quickly. Jack fell into silence, quietly munching on his mangled burger. He handed each another glass of Coke, taking their empty glasses before clunking off to annoy customers.

"Right," Jack said between mouthfuls, his tone turning serious, stabbing a chip in Hiccup's direction. "Dead Walker. You got to tell me when you're free?" Hiccup just laughed, expecting something more… important than a movie date- _Not a movie date,_ his mind scolded. _You are simply two friends, two GOOD friends, hanging out in Jack's room to watch Zombie movies._

Jack was way too excited for his Zombie Show Marathon. But truth was (as explained by Frosty) that the other people Jack had met in College weren't up for stuff like that. He hadn't bothered talking to anyone else in Media because Hiccup was there, and Music was currently " _shut up an listen. You can talk at lunch,"_ courtesy of Mr Jorgenson, the cover Teacher. Jack hadn't even met his real Teacher - Mr Frederic, who was currently occupied with the birth of his first child. Although, it didn't matter too much as Paternity leave only lasted two weeks, and the man would be starting work the Monday after next.  
The only people he had really talked to where in P.E, and preferred to be at Football practice or hitting the gym when they could. Jack, not being that fussed on his physical appearance, (impeccable by Hiccup's standards) didn't bother to join them.  
Besides, if Jack watched anything with them, it would be football. And Jack knew which he preferred between screaming at people kicking a ball and Zombies chasing helpless survivors, only to watch them have their guts and brains ripped out.

"It sucks that I moved," he complained. The boy sighed, his smile definitely gone and Hiccup could see just how much that he missed his home. "It's a bit far to drive – not that I can yet although I am learning – and a bit expensive on train." Jack's sentence faded to nothing, his eyes a little distant as he ate three chips at once. Hiccup smiled sadly. After all, he knew what it was like to feel a lonely after moving.  
"Can't complain though," Jack continued. "We moved because Dad had to. It's fine for me because I just started a new College. Sucks for Punzie though because she's just joined a new Year 9 Class where everyone else knows each other. But she's not too phased," he went on. "It's always interesting being the new kid."

They lapsed into silence once more. Hiccup wondered what it was like to have a sibling. Younger or older, he didn't really care. He assumed it must be nice just to have someone else in the house to talk to. If he had an older sister, he could bug her with all his problems and worries. They'd sit on her bed and talk about anything and everything. Or if he had an older brother, they would compete against one another on the Xbox, and probably get into fights when they didn't see eye to eye.  
Or a younger sibling, who would barge into Hiccup's room when they wanted. They'd steal his stuff without asking and eat his food. They'd feed Toothless their leftovers and make him fat.  
But they'd eat dinner together. Hiccup would cook them their favourite. They'd watch TV together. They'd take Toothless for walks together and probably walk to school as well.

"Having a sibling sounds fun," Hiccup smiled to himself. "Well you can have mine," Jack huffed. "She uses me as her walking-talking-mannequin. She's into fashion and art," he explained when Hiccup had a dumb look on his face. "It's not bad because I don't look bad in the outfits she makes me wear, like this one," he said, pulling at the top he had on. "But it's hell when I want to wear what I want to, when " _the colour doesn't quite match,"_ he said in a girly voice. But there was no serious anger in his voice, so Hiccup knew he didn't totally mean it.

By the time that they had finished their burgers, fries and third Coke, the conversation had done a full circle. "Any time after College and weekends, but Saturday morning's I have a paper round," Hiccup said, after Jack's third invitation to the Zombie Movie Marathon. "I can't do this weekend though. I promised to help my Dad sort out the Garage but other than that..."

Jack nodded, staring at the salt shaker as if deep in thought. "What's your college schedule? Because I know I get days off and early finish today." Hiccup pulled out his mobile, opening his photo file to the picture he took, having not quite remembered the ins and outs of his timetable. "Hey that's a pretty good idea," Jack commented, pulling out a rather scruffy bit of paper, ripped and crumpled.

Hiccup compared both of the timetables. "Thursdays, we both finish at ten." Both only had Art that morning. And they both had Fridays off. _Sort of._ Hiccup had Computer Design first thing from nine till ten but other than that he was free.

"Then let's do it next Thursday. Today's too soon, but next week is fine. We can come here for Lunch, then grab the Bus back to mine."  
"Sounds like a plan."


	2. New Best Friend

_Second Chapter Edited_

* * *

 **And Then I Met You**

 **Chapter Two:** New Best Friend

 **Jack Overland Frost**

 **THURSDAY 15th September**

It was quite a surprise for Jack's Dad when he walked into his son's bedroom on Thursday morning, to find him already awake, frantically cleaning up; chucking dirty clothes by the door, rubbish in the bin and trying to locate all of his video games and Dead Walker DVDs, whilst only wearing boxers and one sock that was only half on his foot.  
"Jack? What are you _doing_?"

Jack looked up, spotting his Father stood in the doorway, freezing where he was as if he had been caught in the act of stealing cookies or something.  
North was wearing one of his formal red suits, his tattoos hidden by long sleeves and his long white beard smartly styled… "Where are you _going_?" Jack asked, forgetting his tidying scheme. "You don't usually dress like that to go to work. Are you going somewhere else?" The older man laughed. "No, I have an important meeting at work today with some distributors."  
Jack's Dad, North Frost, was the Director of a toy manufacturing company. He was quite a busy man, busier now that his Main Office had moved to the City, but he always managed to make time for his children.

"But you…" North smiled, gesturing to the room as he did. "Is someone special coming over?"

"What? No!" Jack stood up quickly. "It's just Hiccup, you know, my new friend at College I was telling you about. He's coming round so we can play video games and watch Zombie movies," the boy said hurriedly, glancing round at the mess that he still need to clear. He had cleared it the weekend, but somehow it had gotten messy since then.  
"He's quite organised and seems to be the tidy type, so I thought that I should at least make my room a little presentable."  
"Ah ok," North chuckled, not completely convinced. "Then if he's staying for lunch, you might want to get some food while you're out. We don't have much left after Punzie's little gathering." Which had been her and almost her entire class in the garden as a ' _Welcome to Burgess Secondary Party_.'  
Jack nodded, returning to the task of tidying up. In the process he found the first and third box-set of Dead Walkers, as well as his spare Xbox controller. He made the bed and opened his window, trying to mask the smell of a teenager's bedroom.

"Jack let's go!" Rapunzel appeared at the bedroom door, dressed up, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Even then it reached down to just above her knees.  
"Give me five minutes," Jack said from underneath his bed, trying to grab the TV remote. No wonder he hadn't been able to find it. "I can go by myself if you're busy," Rapunzel said, trying not to laugh as Jack tried to manoeuvre out from under the bed with the little space he had.  
"No, no I'm coming," he said, putting his remote by the TV before lifting it up to shake. _Did it have batteries in it?_

Rapunzel just laughed. "Well then you might want to find more clothes. I can't walk to school with you if you're only wearing that," she said pointing to his choice of pyjamas.  
"Crap! I forgot!" And with that, the white haired boy dropped the remote onto his bed and jumped to his wardrobe, hoping that he had at least at least a decent pair of trousers and a top to wear.

"Wear this," Rapunzel said, pushing Jack out of the way and grabbing him a pair of burgundy skinnies he had never worn. She chucked him a plain grey t-shirt and a greyish blue, white and grey plaid patterned, sort of smart/casual dress shirt. "Leave the top open, and roll the sleeves up slightly. And wear your dark grey leather jacket. It will go. And grey trainers," Rapunzel said, smiling.  
"If you're going on a date you have to make the right impression."

Jack paused, halfway through wrestling with the top. "Come on Punzie, it's not a date. I already told Dad that Hiccup's just a friend." Rapunzel just shrugged and gave him a 'you-can't-get-anything-past-me' look before smiling again.  
"Whatever you say." Jack spat his tongue out before hunting through his wardrobe for his leather jacket. Autumn was definitely coming, and although Jack liked the cold, he didn't like _being_ cold. So on went the jacket, and into his pocket went a plain black scarf. Just in case.

Punzie was quite got at clothes choices. She was the one that mostly gave him advice when they went clothes shopping. Punzie also bought him a few things (actually she just persuaded Dad to buy them) so she could try different styles and see what went with his white hair (every colour really).  
Jack didn't mind. He got free clothes and Punzie had fun using him as a personal mannequin. She wanted to be a fashion designer when she was older, meaning that whatever she dressed her brother in, he always looked good.

In ten minutes, Jack was ready. His bedroom was acceptable as well so he didn't have to worry about that. He grabbed his wallet, his watch, phone, headphones, bag and house keys, meeting his sister and Dad on the Driveway. It turned out this morning he could be in later than usual, so was going to drive them, rather than have them catch the bus.  
"I won't be home till late tonight," North said, pulling out of the drive. "The business meeting is going to last most of the afternoon and I think I'll have to take them to dinner, just so we can close the deal. So Jack can you do dinner for tonight for the pair of you. Don't stay up too late and the rest of it," he trailed off, knowing that both his kids were responsible and could look after themselves.

"Got it," Jack said, only half listening as he texted Hiccup, making sure that he was still up for today's plans. They hadn't been able to see much of each other yesterday. Media had been less than entertaining, and meant lots of quiet pen-work. Miss Gothi, the Teacher was sort of strict about silence when it came to listening and learning, so it meant no talking. But that didn't stop Jack from throwing notes over to Hiccup's desk.  
Luckily Miss Gothi was only covering for Miss Sophie, who had suffered a minor accident involving stairs and too much to carry. So while she recovered they had two beautiful months of Miss Gothi's tortuous silence.

Jack's phone blinked in his hand, a message popping up.

[Received: Thursday 08:06 | Sender: Hiccup]  
 _Morning. You do know you could've just asked me this in Art.  
And try not to be late again. You've already been late to everyone so far. :P_

Jack laughed to himself. True, he had missed the beginning of the second Art lesson (technically the first because their actual first lesson had just been introductions and games) because Punzie had forgot her keys again and Jack had to run them to her school. _Again_.  
It didn't matter if it happened today because Jack would be home before her.

 _I was only five minutes late_ , Jack text back in his defence.

"We're here," North said from the front. He pulled into a side road, letting Jack and Rapunzel climb out.  
Jack's phone beeped, signalling another message.

[Received: Thursday 08:07 | Sender: Hiccup]  
 _You were still late.  
Anyway, where are you now? Are you on campus yet?_

 _No, I'm at Punzie's school I'm dropping her off first and then heading to college. It's only a half an hour walk._

[Received: Thursday 08:08 | Sender: Hiccup]  
 _Just make sure you're not late._

Jack laughed to himself, pocketing the phone.  
Yep. He was glad he tidied his room this morning.

Jack waved to his dad as he drove away. He couldn't take them the entire way because he had to head to the Motorway, and besides both Frost Children were all early and could so with the walk to wake themselves up. That meant Jack and Punzie still had time to walk together, as they headed to their school. Then he would continue on to College and meet Hiccup for Art. The road he walked was also a part of the bus route so he could catch the bus if he wanted to – and if or when it rained - but today it was just nice to take a stroll.

"So," Punzie sang, hugging Jack's arm as she walked, putting her weight on it so she almost dragged him to the pavement. "Tell me about your date." Jack laughed, trying to pull his arm back. "I told you. It's not a date. Hiccup is just a friend. He's coming round so we can play videos games and watch horror movies."  
Punzie smiled that same know-it-all smile.

"Is he cute?" Jack laughed nervously, finding himself blushing, even though he was trying hard not to. "Y-yeah."  
Punzie's smile widened. "Do you like him?" Jack blushed brighter.  
"Knew it!"

Jack smiled but his voice turned serious. "But you can't say anything if you meet him Punzie. He's straight and he thinks I am as well and I don't want to make things awkward between us. You know all my old friends abandoned me when they found out I was gay."  
The girl nodded, less enthustiastically at the harsh reminder of Jack's previous problems.

Jack sighed to himself.  
Yeah he was gay.

Both Punzie and his Dad knew and they were cool with it. Jack was thankful for that. His friends however, hadn't been that understanding.  
Jack had nearly tried sex with a girl back at the after party of the final football game of the season (he scored the winning goal) but when he actually saw her… well _there…_ and he realised he had to put his _thing, there.  
_ Well Jack hadn't. His friends had laughed at him but he had admitted to not ever liking girls. Jack never admitted to being gay until the last day of Secondary school when everyone went to collect their GCSE results. Of course insults followed and a lot of friendships broken. He'd actually got into fist fights with most, and that had been North's final straw.  
Moving had been a possibility, but no one seriously considered it until Jack came home one day, bruised and bleeding.

Jack didn't care that he was leaving everyone behind.  
If they were true friends they would've realised that Jack didn't feel that way for any of them. They were friends. Nothing more. _Not anymore,_ he thought bitterly.  
And then his mind flicked to Hiccup. Cute, funny and sarcastic. Handsome in his own right. It wasn't _love at first sight,_ but there must've been something there. They just seemed to click together. They liked the same movies, games and stuff. But what Jack liked most of all was just how _himself_ he could be. Without being too much.  
Hiccup had said this one time. Obviously without thinking because he immediately turned three shades pinker, stuttering an apology and pretty much sprinting away.  
Jack didn't care though. He thought it was cute. But he wouldn't tell the boy that, if he wanted to remain friends with him.

 _Just friends,_ his head said spitefully. _Because even if Hiccup is cute, funny, sarcastic and handsome, he's not gay._

"…ack…"

"…Earth to Jack. Come in Jack!"

The boy stared at Punzie, who was waving in his face. "What?" he asked, concerned about the worry in her voice.  
"You switched off," she said, biting her lip. She was worried, having brought up the past, thinking she had caused Jack to have another panic attack, when he just had a mind full of Hiccup.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, squeezing her hand tighter. "Just thinking."  
"Well not too hard, I hope," she laughed, thankful that her brother was okay. She didn't dwell on his unhappiness, knowing that if she did, it would only make Jack feel worse. Instead, she gave him a tight hug and nodded towards the iron fenced path that led towards her Secondary School. "We're here now anyway." She grabbed his top to pull him down so she could give him a peck on the cheek, laughing at the fake disgusted noise he made. "Good Luck on your date." And Rapunzel skipped away quickly, laughing as she did.  
"Hey not fair," Jack called after her, watching as she ran towards a small group of girls and boys near the gate. They eyed Jack curiously, already hammering Rapunzel for answers. But the girl remained tight-lipped and flashed a devilish grin. "Not telling."

Jack laughed to himself, pulling out his phone and headphones. He flicked through his playlists, clicking random. He happened to choose the mix of all favourite songs, or songs he really liked at random times.  
Jack set off down the road, walking in time to _Woodland : Paper Kites,_ randomly singing parts as he went. He found his hands moving by themselves, unconsciously strumming in time to the track, his fingers pressing imaginary strings to play different chords. He got a little into it, loosing himself in Music as he strolled down the street.

It got him thinking. He hadn't Asked Hiccup what music he liked.

Jack had pegged him as a pop/rock kid so probably something like Bastille or of Monsters and Men. Possibly. Maybe even some old, unknown groups that played Viking and Celtic style music.

Jack wasn't fussy about what he liked (except scream-o's), but anything with a decent guitar solo or cute little rift and he was hooked. That's why he liked finger style guitar, but he only played that on his acoustic. But he was trying to learn the 'Never Give In' intro from BVB… well he was getting there. Maybe Hiccup played an instrument.  
They hadn't really talk about Music. Just their families, College, friends, more College and College work. As well as Dead Walkers.  
Jack felt himself get excited again, picking up his pace as the song changed to _Into A Fantasy : Alexander Rybak_. Jack definitely needed to try and convert it to guitar...

Jack was so into his songs he didn't realise that he had already walked to College. And then right past it.  
It wasn't until Jack actually looked up and saw the very noticeable green-roofed Viking Restaurant did he realise his mistake.

"Shit!"

Jack checked his phone. 08:52. He had missed Tutor. But he could make it to Art if he ran.  
The boy hightailed it back the way he came, cursing himself for not paying attention. And he told Hiccup that he wouldn't be late!

Jack managed to get through the front gates of College just as the first bell rang. _Shit, he really was late_.  
Jack pegged it to the Art department, using the Theatre as some sort of landmark to lock onto. The Art building was attached, meaning it would be easy to get to. Except it wasn't, when the boy ran the back way, to where the stairs led straight to the first floor. Rather than running around, Jack forged ahead. He took them two at a time, ran half the length of the hall, then jumped to the bottom of the stairs that led back down to the Ground Floor. Right opposite was the Art Class.

Jack leapt through the door, just as the 09:00 bell sounded. "Not late," he shouted with a grin to the surprised group of students. Everyone was staring at him with his sudden entrance, silent from shock. But then they realised it was only Jack, and giggled at his tom-foolery.  
Only Hiccup remained quiet; arms folded, stood at the front of the class, apparently talking to Tatiana. "I beat the bell," he said, listening to the noise stop, looking to Hiccup like a dog that wanted petting for fetching a thrown stick. The girls continued to giggle behind their hands as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Bet you missed Tutor."  
"Well… yeah," Jack said with a sigh, relaxing to catch his breath.

The Brunette rolled his eyes, turning back to Tatiana whilst the late idiot made his way to his desk. He had a nice view of Hiccup from there. He was wearing dark blue skinnies that showed off his legs and a white long sleeve dress shirt with a brown V-neck jumper over the top. He had a burgundy beanie on his head, his fringe tucked back in places so that Jack could see more of his face.  
A nice bit of eye candy for the early morning.

Then Jack's phone buzzed and he had to tear his eyes off of the brown-haired boy to his phone. He was expecting a text from Punzie, but it was just an automated email from his local music shop about their new sale items. He deleted it, then made sure to change the setting, so the mail went straight in his _Junk_ file. He didn't need unnecessary mail filling up his inbox.

"So, what's today's excuse?" Hiccup asked, sliding into his chair. to Jack as he dropped his phone into his jean pocket. "Cut me some slack," Jack moaned, putting his phone away before taking off his jacket. "I ran all the way from Gobber's place."  
"What were you doing at Gobber's place? Your house is in the complete opposite direction." Jack pulled a face, dumping his bag on his desk before muttering "Yeah. I sort of… accidently… walked past College." Hiccup laughed, unpacking his own bag. "Told you you'd be late."

"Alright you two," Tatiana smiled, shutting the door. "So let's begin with…"  
The Art class got underway and Jack didn't have much time to talk to Hiccup as Tatiana kept explaining things. She had loads of little hints and tips when choosing what media to use and when to use it and blah blah blah. Jack didn't need to listen in too much detail, knowing that she'd have a booklet or something to hand out.  
"And I have it all in here," she said, holding out her own little booklet.  
Right on cue.

Hiccup groaned. "You could have told us that before I wrote everything down." Tatiana laughed. "But then you wouldn't have been paying attention."  
Jack smiled. At least she knew what everyone was like.

They didn't do much work in Art. It was mainly listening to the Teacher explain the group assignment task that was starting the next week. She explained that they'd be working in threes, _"And no there won't be any different groups, because there are twenty one of you. So seven groups of three please."_  
Jack knew how much trouble that would bring. He knew the girls were interested in him. Obviously he wasn't interested in them but he wasn't about to say anything and have Hiccup avoid him.

Jack put his head in his hands.  
Let the chaos begin.

Sure enough as soon as Tatiana said they could discuss it about half the class walked to the back in pairs, all wanting to ask Jack if he'd join them. Tatiana laughed, as if expecting the result, nipping out quickly to get more copies of her 'Handy Little Book.'  
And Jack was left at the mercy of the ladies.

One girl with bright red hair, (name forgotten) walked straight up to him, deliberately pushing past the others and giving them a harsh glare, telling them to stay back. Weakly, the girls dispersed, falling back to their chairs, finding another to fill their three-team problem.

At first Jack tried to ignore the girl, but then she shoved Cassie into a desk and he shot her a scowl. She must've mistook it for a smile because she seemed to strut more eagerly to where he sat, trapped by his desk.  
He definitely didn't like this girl that much. She wasn't overly kind or nice. She was rude to Tatiana and the others and seemed to be a Daddy's girl who got everything she wanted.

"So Jack," Red (he had deemed her due to her shocking - and very bad - home dye kit) sang in an overly singsong way, sliding onto his desk. Jack grabbed his notes to move them so she wouldn't have to sit on them. It wasn't that he was being nice, it's just he didn't want her sweaty skin all over the paper. She was wearing a grey miniskirt, meaning when she perched herself onto the desk, it hitched up a little further and Jack was able to see the bottom of a curly spaghetti-writing tattoo that probably said her name or some heartbreak quote or dramatic quote about life.  
 _Ugh_.

Red smiled sweetly at him, pressing her arms together so her boobs seemed bigger, her see-through top slipping down see he could see the tops of her lacy bra. "We can work together on the project. I'll talk to the Teacher and maybe it can be just us two," she said, leaning closer so that her cleavage was almost shoved in his face.

Jack hated girls like this.  
Red leaned closer, her mouth by Jack's ear, her red hair irritating the nape of his neck. No, it was her hand. She had moved it to slide down his neck, forcing Jack to do all he could not to flinch in repulsion. "We can work on it at my place. Maybe start it today… My parents are always out so we can… get… some… privacy…."  
As she said this, Red pulled back. She licked her lips, tapping Jack on the nose as she said the last three words. She was wearing way too much perfume and her mascara was caked on her eyelashes making it look like she was wearing tar. Her eyeshadow was uneven and her red lipstick was just screaming _'I'm trying too hard_.'

Jack watched her sit up slowly, moving just the right ( _wrong depending on your point of view – and in Jacks' point of view it was very wrong_ ) way so that her cleavage was once again right in his face. Her top was low cut anyway so he was seeing a lot more skin than he wanted to.

"So? Do you want to be my partner?"

 _Ugh. Worst pun/pick up line ever._

Jack could go about this in three different ways.  
One: He could agree, then talk to Red in private and let her down easy.  
Two: He could say no and offer her a plausible excuse about already teaming with Hiccup and Cassie (mainly because she was one of the few whose names he knew).  
Three: He could just say he was gay and shut down every girl with this one incident. _And Hiccup too,_ a voice reminded him.

The boy took a deep breath, about to speak, but Hiccup spoke first. "Hey Jack," he heard him say. Before Jack could even turn his head, the girl snapped. "Shut up Geek," Red spat. "Can't you see we're talking here? Geez get a clue."  
Hiccup mumbled an apology as Red turned back to smile at Jack. He noticed the lipstick on her teeth.

"So?"

Jack just smiled.  
 _Four ways. And he was going to choose option number four._

"If I touch your boob with a pin will it pop?"

Red sat up sharply, confused at what Jack had said. "Huh?" There was a moment of stunned silence, and then smiles crept onto everyone's faces as they figured out Jack's little comment. He glanced to his left and was able to see Hiccup grinning behind a hand, now that the girl had moved out of his personal space.  
"Are they real? They don't look real. I bet they're just water balloons."

Red looked shocked. Jack smiled again, putting on his best impression of a bitchy girl.  
"And honey, that's not all that's fake about you. Your roots are starting to show and you've got quite a few split-ends. You might want to get your hair redone." Red recoiled sharply. "Oh and get a better hairdresser. Your extensions are _so_ obvious."

Red jumped off the desk like someone had poked her with a cattle prod.  
Jack stood up as well, his hip pointing out slightly, one hand resting there, the other on his lip like he saw most girls do. "Plus you're wearing way too much make up. That's not good for your skin honey. You'll get spots and black heads. Not good if you're trying to pick up a guy when you look _FUG-LY_." Jack emphasised on the last word, pointing at Red and shaking his head whilst trying not to laugh.  
Everyone else in the room were laughing behind their hands, leaning on each other and not trying to be heard by Red who looked shocked and utterly embarrassed. "Wha-"  
"Uhuh, I went there," Jack said nodding his head, feeling himself start to crack up. He couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh. So did the other girls.  
Hiccup made the most noise, dropping his head on the desk, laughing like crazy between snorts and hiccups.

Red just fumed, barging past the girls that had gathered. She grabbed her bag and coat, storming out of the door just as Tatiana entered, arms full of photocopies. "Where's she going? Class hasn't ended." Jack straightened up, smiling normally as everyone returned to their desks, their laughter stifled to casual murmurs.  
"She had phone call. It sounded important."  
Toothiana nodded but she still looked confused. "Okay. If you've already got your groups of three, then I need to write them down," she said, pulling out the notepad on her desk. Some girls went up, having already decided. Others continued to talk to each other, some glancing hopefully in Jack's direction.

Jack wandered to Hiccup's desk, who was already putting his things away in his bag. "So? Do you want to be my partner?" Hiccup smiled, shaking his head slightly at Jack's bad impersonation of Red.  
"Sure. But I hate to think the girls fighting over who else gets to pair up with you." Jack laughed.

"We'll hold a tournament," he said loudly, turning around, his arms open to get the girls attention. "Nineteen Tributes will compete against one another for the right to be the third member of our group. We'll call it _'The Jackson Games_ ," the white-haired boy said. "Idiot," Hiccup muttered, standing up. "Let me guess. Winner gets a kiss as well," he asked, pulling his bag onto his shoulder.  
"Maybe," Jack winked whilst grinning. He was aware of the shrill squeaks from the group of girls, some laughing at his antics.

Hiccup just shook his head. "It's going to be an all out war." Jack smiled. "They just love me too much."  
The freckled boy just gave him a look. "Come on then. I want to grab some food first before we go to yours. I accidently missed breakfast." Jack's stomach rumbled. "Me too."  
He began to laugh, packing his own books away, just as Tatiana called out to them.

"Remember boys. You have to find a third member to your group by Monday. If not I'll split you up and put you into groups myself."

Jack looked a little worried at that.  
Hiccup just frowned. "Let the games begin."

* * *

"Jack get off."  
"Why?"

"Because I can't s-see… Jack get- what are you doing?"

"Hmm?"  
"Jack what are you… No. Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"JACK STOP!"  
Hiccup started laughing, kicking out as he tried to pull himself away from Jack who had pinned him with his body. They had been playing Mario Kart, crashed on the teens bed. But When Hiccup had started to take the lead, Jack had leant against him to distract him. Some how, he quickly abandoned his game console and was now tickling Hiccup under the arms.  
"Aha, so this is your weak spot," the white-haired boy laughed, moving his legs so that Hiccup couldn't kick out and accidently hurt either of them. "No Jack stop please!" Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, trying to push Jack away, his controller dropping to the floor. But he wouldn't let up…

Ten minutes later the boys were sprawled on the floor, panting heavily and sweating. The tickling had escalated into a full out pillow war, with Jack and Hiccup throwing pillows and hitting each other with them. Luckily the pillows hadn't exploded so there was no mess of feathers everywhere, as Jack had imagined there would be. Turned out his pillows were somewhat heavy duty. "Damn. These things would last in a fight against Zombies," he laughed, picking himself up as well. He dropped the pillows on the bed before reaching down to pick up an out-of-breath Brunette.

"Drink?"  
"Nothing alcoholic," Hiccup agreed, grinning at his own little joke.  
"Damn it," Jack pouted. "I was so looking forward to getting drunk." Hiccup gave him a look. "One, I have college tomorrow so no hangovers for me. Two, we're both seventeen so it's illegal." Jack just pouted again. "Party pooper." Hiccup threw his pillow at the boy, sitting himself ready to catch it as it flew back over.

"Right let's get drinks. Then it's Zombie movies. Make yourself comfy on the sofa. I'll grab some Coke." Hiccup nodded, cricking his neck as he did. "Don't add any vodka."  
Jack laughed, fetching the drinks, popcorn and some sour sweets that he'd bought at the shops on the way home. Hiccup was already huddled on the sofa by the time Jack came back upstairs. He had his phone out and was going through something, scowling slightly. When he saw Jack looking he hid his phone, instead taking the snacks and putting them on the sofa.  
Jack ignored it, and made his way over to his Xbox One. "Hey, do you mind dropping the blinds whilst I do this," he asked, looking over his shoulder. Hiccup nodded, doing as he asked.  
Jack found the first Dead Walkers disc and put it in, waiting for the Blue-Ray screen to load. He shuffled back to the sofa, peering slightly as the blackout blinds threw his bedroom into darkness. Then the screen glowed blue and he could see again, giving him enough light to see that he left space for Hiccup, who grabbed Jack's cushion to hug before settling himself back down.

"This is going to be good," the white-haired teen said, shuffling so that he was comfy on the sofa. "I haven't watched the first season in months. I'm on Season nine at the moment where Noah – you haven't met Noah yet, you meet him in the third season – gets bitten by a zombie dog-"  
"Way to ruin the story Frosty," Hiccup drawled sarcastically.

Jack gave him a look. "You're really sticking with Frosty? Maybe I should start calling you freckles then." It was Hiccup's turn to pout. "Don't dis the freckles. Astrid says their cute."  
"Yeah she's right." Jack laughed again, trying to cover up his mistake. _Shit what was he saying?_  
Hiccup just huffed as if Jack was making fun of him again.

Oh well. As long as he didn't pick up on anything.

"You gonna press play or are we just going to watch the title screen all afternoon?"

* * *

Twenty minutes into the first episode and Jack had nearly finished the sours. He stared at the bowl, not really wanting to eat the green ones – he didn't like them.  
"Hey Hic do you want these?" he asked, turning to pass the bowl.  
Obviously he wasn't as absorbed in the flick as Hiccup was, because apparently he didn't hear him. The teen had his jumper up to his chin, his feet huddled next to him and his eyes wide as he watched Kiara's head get ripped off her shoulders. He was watching the TV in anticipation, his knuckles white from where he was gripping Jack's claimed cushion so much.

Jack couldn't help but laugh to himself, turning back to the body that was quickly devoured. His head went on a tangent of trying to remember how long each character stayed alive, whilst another was still thinking about Hiccup. Still and silent. Eyes fixed on the screen.

 _"You made me come here,"_ Hamish from the TV screamed at the others. " _I didn't want to come here. I wanted to go to the Mountains with the others! You made me come here."_ It was funny how similar to Hiccup he looked. With mousy brown hair and the same splatter of freckled on his face.  
These thoughts forced Jack to look back to the boy beside him, reading more into the white fingers and wide eyes. He involuntarily whimpered, pulling his feet closer around himself, watching the screen intently  
Maybe he wasn't watching in anticipation. Maybe Hiccup was scared…

 _"I don't like it,"_ Hamish continued to scream, much to everyone's fear. And Jack's.  
 _"You made me,"_ he repeated, and it was enough to the teen to pick up the remote and hit _pause._

Hiccup blinked several times before turning to Jack. "What's wrong?"  
"You don't have to watch this if you don't want to," he said, feeling guilty that maybe he had somewhat pressured the boy into watching this with him. He hadn't seemed as keen as Jack, now that he thought about it, and he did say he wasn't fond of Zombies.  
And he was quite. Not completely, and not as outspoken as Jack. So maybe Jack had pressured him into this and Hiccup had been too polite to say no.

"What?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, staring at the paused screen of over-bloodied shot of the Zombie's charging the shelter. "You look scared shit as if you're not enjoying this at all. I didn't meant to pressure you into watching this. Sorry."

There was more awkward silence.  
And then; "Seriously Frosty?"

Jack turned, seeing Hiccup facing him. Properly now, with the cushion dropped to somewhere by his feet. "The purpose of a good horror flick is to _make you scared._ Sure this is scaring the pants off me, but I don't mind. Besides, I read the reviews on the internet- hey I did my research," he said lifting his hands as if he was surrendering when Jack smiled.  
"The storyline is good after the third or so episode, so I want to watch it."

His eyes shifted for a second and Jack was sure that wasn't the only reason. But he had been given an acceptable one and decided he would accept this one. For now.

"Fine. Hey do you want these? I don't like the flavour," he said, passing the bowl of remaining sours as he clicked _play_ once more. Hiccup took the bowl, with a thank you, eyes already trained on the TV screen.

Jack slouched on his sofa, smiling to himself.  
He could happily spend more Thursdays like this.

* * *

 _Red is meant to be Red Death by the way. Just in case no one picked that up :/_

 _Hope you liked the boob jokes. (I did)_


	3. Familiar Patterns

_Jack gets a little defensive over Hiccup's friend..._

* * *

 **And Then I Met You**

 **Chapter Three:** Familiar Patterns

 **Hiccup**

 **MONDAY 3rd October**

Hiccup stepped off of his front door step, grinning to himself. A whole month of College had gone by, and he felt like he was having the time of his life. Both he and Jack had become best friends, and had fallen into a comfortable pattern. Monday's they would hang out during lessons and lunch. Tuesdays, Hiccup was left alone so he could do homework in the Study Hall. Wednesdays, they would both stay at the Study Hall. And Thursday's was Gobber's for early lunch, then they would hang out somewhere. Last week they had gone to the City to browse the music stores. This week they decided to go catch a movie. _Very date like,_ Hiccup thought, then remembered _friends do that too.  
_ But he refused to let his inner voice dampen his spirits as he walked to College.

Monday meant Media first. Miss Sophie was a lot nicer than Miss Gothi, so Media was once again enjoyable. They had already been given the assignment of a short of movie as homework: to be completed for Christmas, which had Hiccup brainstorming ideas already. Naturally it would be Viking themed.  
Jack was just as enthusiastic, although he was hoping for more of a bloody and gory project. _Naturally_.

Hiccup's ambition, as he revealed to Jack, was that he wanted to go into animation or video production, including music videos among other things.  
He hadn't really thought about it too much, but now he did, it was slightly odd that he told Jack this Jack within the first twenty minutes of learning his name. Others knew too. Astrid, Merida, Mei-Lin and Freddie: Hiccup's friends from school. But he had known them for years.  
Jack was a stranger, who he felt closer to than any of the others.

What Hiccup hadn't told Jack, was that he had already produced several music videos, although they were all for his own songs that he had written himself, on late nights after exhausting himself with video games with usually only a war mug of hot chocolate for company. Hiccup couldn't really play an instrument well enough to class it as knowing how. He could hit the right notes on a piano and pluck the strings of a guitar but he wouldn't really call that knowing how to play one.  
Instead, he knew how to read and write music. The teen had downloaded some free trial demos on his laptop to compose his own works. It was something he kept secret from everyone. Especially his Dad. Stoick wasn't into anything he classes as _girly,_ or portrayed Hiccup as looking weak and… unmanly.

Another reason why Hiccup would never tell his Dad that he ogled at the males rather than the females.  
It was a shame, and slightly irritating on Hiccup's part, that Stoick liked Astrid. He made a point of telling Hiccup too. On a regular basis.  
Hiccup was too scared to tell his Father it could never work with the girl, and frankly, the boy was quite grateful when she moved to the next city over to attend the Engineering College, in preparation for her enrolment into the Armed Forces.  
Astrid was good at fighting and shooting. Her old man owned an old shooting range which was used by adults and children alike. There was even a paintball obstacle route to one side.  
Many a time Hiccup had played paintball with her after Astrid had convinced him it would be a good idea.

It was not.  
Astrid was lethal.

Going to the Army was a good plan for her. She would be able to use her skills effectively and do something to make a difference. Hiccup was the opposite. He wasn't headstrong nor stubborn or quick to rush into the thick of it… Whatever the thick of it maybe.  
No. Hiccup was meek, quiet and shy. He kept to himself and his nose out of others people's business. Slowly though, he was finding his footing. He had earned a little respect in College among his peers, simply by his skill or his keen eye which could easily seek out a new angle…

Media was a prime example.  
The first lesson had been skipped due to extended Tutor on the first day, the second mainly just introductions. The third lesson was where things had gotten a bit more interesting. With Miss Sophie still absent, and Miss Gothi unable to get further with the students, Phil had been called upon. He certainly made things more entertaining.

First, he went through the different tools and equipment they'd be using. Hiccup would be lying if he hadn't been excited at the prospect of the drawing tablets. And it wasn't that he didn't know how to use them either. He had one at home. But the ones that College provided the students were a lot more hi-tech than his button-less pad.  
Knowing how to draw on the pad gave Hiccup a well-deserved head start when the group were allowed to test them out. By the time everyone else had figured how to draw a shape where everything matched up, Hiccup was practising with shading, mirror effects and all the different brush types that line the right side of his new Drawing Programme. Being able to draw also helped a considerable amount.

Media related closely to Photography and Art as well as music, although it was more the techy side – rather than the actual performance – like lighting and the sound system and such. All in all it was a very interesting subject, meaning Hiccup was able to focus and pay attention.  
When he wasn't being distracted by Jack that was.

Phil was good natured and quite easy to talk to, although it seemed he had little patience for Jack's rebellious antics, even when they weren't distracting the entire class. That being said, he never called Jack upon it and only gave him a warning glare when the paler skinned boy laughed a little too loud at something that wasn't as funny as his response would suggest.  
That would quieten Jack for all of ten minutes before Phil's back would be turned and he'd be goofing off again, passing (more like throwing) notes to Hiccup, playing on his phone or making paper aeroplanes out of the handouts and sending them to dive bomb the front row.  
Jack had pretty good aim actually.

Hiccup tried not to encourage him but it was hard when all he could do was laugh and try not to wonder what Jack might be like on three cans of energy drink and a packet of E numbers...  
Jack had complained on more than one occasion that Hiccup was too much of a goody two shoes and needed to have a little fun with him, but after keeping his head down for so long, it was hard for the freckled teen to do anything _but_ sit there and not contribute.  
Well, he _did_ pass the notes back when he was doubly sure Phil's back was turned.  
And he did reply to _one_ text.

Monday's first lesson passed quickly.  
Phil set homework to watch some random history documentary and write a quick 500 word paragraph describing the filming techniques that had been used, as well as naming when and whether or not they were effective. He also give Jack a warning about paying attention in class after catching him out twice with trick questions.

"Man, it's a cool lesson and everything but I get bored reading off of his handouts all the time," Jack complained after the pair decided to work on the Homework together, Jack having little idea what the homework was after not listening. Again. "It's not his fault," Hiccup said, standing up for the Teacher - he was quite fond of him. "Miss Sophie is just emailing him everything because, you seem to frequently forget, he isn't our actual Teacher. So he doesn't know as much as she does, hence he is following her programme."  
"But still," Jack complained. He and Hiccup made their way to their next lessons, each trying to win the pointless argument.  
Hiccup had Photography back in the Art department whilst Jack had Music in the Theatre Hall. They walked together for the majority of the journey, before Jack spotted some of his friends from his class.

"I'll meet you near the front bus-stop at break," Jack said, running to catch up with two kids, a lot taller than himself. One had light blonde hair with hints of ginger, whilst the other was a cool shade of grey. He was slightly tanned and spoke with an accent as he called out to Jack, patting him on the back as he joined the group, easily slipping into comfortable conversation as if he had been there since the beginning.  
Hiccup watched him go for a second, a little jealous at how easily Jack could talk to people. He was jealous of Jack because he had friends. Or was he jealous of Jack's friends because they were _friends_ with Jack. That meant Hiccup wasn't the only person that the white haired boy could talk to… Like Jack was the only person Hiccup could talk to...

Hiccup found himself slightly upset at the realisation that Jack was his _only_ he spoke to others in class, but he wouldn't hang out with them at lunch.  
It was then that his thoughts were rudely interrupted when he spotted Dagur with his gang of delinquents and decided quickly to take the long way to his next classroom, using a more crowded corridor.

He missed the predatory stare sent his way.  
He missed seeing a fiery red-haired girl walk up to Dagur and wrap her arms around his neck, whispering dark things into his ear with a malicious smile upon her lips, pressing them gently to the corner of his scowl. He missed the third's yellow eyes follow, his angular face tilted in amusement, fixed on Hiccup's retreating figure, much like Dagur's still were...

* * *

Photography was just as interesting as Media. And at least this time Hiccup didn't have Jack bugging him every few seconds with a comically drawn scribble of their teacher. Manny let everyone take turns to develop their photos in the Dark Room, and then they sat in a group discussing the voted top five. Then he went into detail about zoom, effective blurriness, focus and other jargon that Hiccup tried to remember. Each linked to a different gadget the small bald teacher had on his desk, explaining all the different lenses and shutters, tripod and gadgets, explaining what they were best used for and such.

It was Art though that was the most interesting lesson of the day.

After a quick trip to the Tuck Shop with Jack, the pair headed back to the Art Department, deciding to sit in the classroom to wait until the lesson actually started. They took up their respective chairs, idly chatting to fill the twenty minutes they had to wait.  
Tatiana was out collecting resources for the lesson - more likely the dreaded project that both Hiccup and Jack had been putting off. (After Red had quit Art as a subject, Hiccup and Jack had been left as a pair. But with so much other homework, the two only spent lessons on their project, which was still only a scrap of paper with random sketches and badly written ideas that none either were particularly enthusiastic about).

"… And he plays base guitar but Cloudjumper has his own style," Jack was saying, talking about the friends in his Music class. "It's like finger-style - like what I play," Jack was saying, holding an imaginary guitar. "But he sort of puts his own twist on it. I tried to get him to show me but I just couldn't figure it out."Now that they had done the boring stuff, it seemed like they were allowed to mingle a little in class. Jack had quickly joined a bunch of boys who also took P.E with him and had been talking about them nonstop since he met Hiccup for break.  
Jack definitely seemed at ease with multiple friends. Hiccup felt his jealousy rise up, but cut it short before it made him say something stupid. It had him debating with himself to ask if Jack just wanted to go hang out with his other friends.  
He didn't really want to ask, worried that if Jack had the chance he'd probably want to hang out with someone a bit cooler than the freckled Geek right beside him, who was sharing a bag of sour pick-a-mix.

But that was stupid.  
Jack wasn't like that.

"We'll all have to meet up sometime. We could always meet at the weekend, or I could check to see if they have free periods on Thursday or Friday. If not then we'll just go to Gobber's for lunch. Hey we could do that today," Jack said excitedly, rabbiting away as he got caught up in the idea of everyone hanging out together.  
Hiccup smiled to himself, a sense of security washing over him. No, of course Jack wouldn't abandon him for his friends. He'd simply make Hiccup friends with everyone else…

"You want to go to Gobber's today?" he asked, knowing the Hiccup ate there a lot and probably didn't want to more than he had to.  
"You're taking advantage of a free meal, aren't you," the Brunette growled, but it was harmless. Jack just flashed him his _(really cute)_ puppy dog look. Hiccup emphasised a sigh, drawing it out. "Fine. But one of these days you'll have to treat me."  
"Deal."

Comfortable silence fell between them. Jack dug out his phone to text his friends, whilst Hiccup just laid his head on his bag.

He was relaxed. Calm.  
It was the first time in a long time he was talking naturally with someone, not having to be cautious by what he said, or reading into every one of Jack's responses to see if the boy was playing a trick on him, or something else just as spiteful. Being with Jack was comfortable. Maybe it was just him, or the fact that he really was a good friend.  
He didn't want to change this and have the two of the hang out like this for the rest of the year, but that was selfish. And if Jack's friends were anything like him, then there wouldn't be a dull moment. Maybe exams, but they had nothing to do with their social life.

"Ah damn it," Jack growled. The noise forced Hiccup to sit up right in alarm, but the salty teen was still bent over his phone. "I don't have their numbers yet," he explained. Then he pouted. "I wanted to go to Gobber's," he whined. Loudly.

"It doesn't have to be today…" Hiccup began, but trailed off at Jack's expression, his lips pressed against a sour pastel as if in two minds to eat it. "No, I guess your right." The boy admitted defeat, snatching the remaining sours and eating them all at once. "You've got football tonight with them both don't you? Just ask them then if they wanted to do lunch sometime and grab their numbers. Simple as that."  
Jack nodded, still staring at his phone as if that thing was the reason why he couldn't go enjoy a _Chicken and Salad Burger_ with _Extra Chili Fries_.

Hiccup lent his head against the desk once more and shut his eyes, letting out a slight sigh.  
Jack noticed. "Something wrong?"  
"What?" Hiccup opened one eye, seeing the boy watching him. He looked a little concerned. Or was he scrunching his face up because of the sweets.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little tired that's all."  
"Not enough sleep? I bet you stayed up watching Dead Walkers too late." Both of them laughed, considering Hiccup had been hooked by Jack's favourite Zombie TV series, so much so he hadn't slept Friday or Saturday night so that he could watch as much as he could. He was hoping to catch up to the ninth season which was currently airing on TV, meaning that when he watched with Jack, the boy couldn't let slip any spoilers.

"I can't believe Noah got bitten," Hiccup growled, annoyed. He had grown fond of the black haired teen, and was sort of pissed the Zombie Dog had gotten in the way of his and Hamish's relationship. That was one of the real reason's Hiccup had agreed to watch the show. Not many TV shows, nor movies, openly displayed same sex couples. Sure there was " _Bromance_ " and plenty of heart felt friendship moments, but nothing so solid as watching Hamish cry his eyes out as Noah was dragged away by the Dead.  
Hiccup had cried too, blubbery and snotty as he hugged his stuffed Dragon toy in the early hours of Saturday morning. Thank god he hadn't watched that episode with Jack. But how was he to know the boy had the exact same reaction.

"Yeah, but they did save him," Jack agreed, staying tight-lipped because he didn't want to ruin the rest of the story. Not that part at least.

Silence continued, until Hiccup sighed again. He didn't even realise he was doing it.

"Seriously. What's up," Jack pressed, serious, but not demanding an answer. He still left Hiccup room to dodge the question. Who did, to some respect.

"I don't know really. Maybe a lot of things," he said slowly. He avoided mentioning Dagur, who had entered his line of vison on more than one occasion. He didn't say he was missing his old friends from school. He didn't mention Astrid either, who had cancelled plans to visit during the half-term break.

"It's just my Dad," he went with in the end, talking about something that didn't bother him as much as the rest. "He's keeping to himself more than usual. I don't think we've actually talked to each other in the last two weeks."

The white-haired boy nodded. "I get what you mean. Some nights my Dad doesn't even make it home back from his office. But I have Punzie to look after and talk to so I don't mind. Dad doesn't mean it but it's easier for him if he shacks up on his office couch."  
"I've got Toothless so I'm not lonely… but I don't know." Hiccup shut his eyes. He didn't think he was bothered by his Dad's attitude, but he was wrong. It bugged him greatly.

Stoick was never home anymore. Hiccup had lied to Jack. He hadn't seen him since the Saturday where they emptied out the man's garage. There hadn't been an incident or argument. Just silence.  
And that silence had continued. There was no more shouting. No more grumbles under his breath. Stoick acted as if he was the only one in the house. Even Toothless had figured out to avoid the man wherever possible.

The bell rang indicating it was the end of break. Hiccup sat himself up, hoping not to show to anyone else that he wasn't in the best of moods right now. "Oh no," Jack groaned, covering his ears, hiding his head behind his bag, whining loudly. "Tatiana told us we were meant to choose a subject for the project." Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as the white-haired boy sank lower in his chair, trying to hide as much of himself as possible. "Kill me now."  
"Hold off on the suicide just yet Frosty," he laughed, although he also wasn't up for thinking, when his brain was preoccupied. At least it was just the two of them working together. Pairing up with anyone else probably meant that he would be ignored by the girl as she flirted with Jack continuously. Even though Jack said he hated it, he would enjoy flirting back. He did seem like a real ladies man. And god. was his smile a killer...

Hiccup had almost cried for joy when he was told that he and Jack would be left as a pair, after Red had quit Art. Jack's smile could not be bigger, but whether it was towards the fact that Red was no longer around or the fact that he didn't have to work with another girl was unknown. Hiccup was just happy he wasn't going to be ignored. He chose to be ignorant to the small part of his brain telling him how it was just him and Jack working together. It might just give the pair a bit of privacy….

"Right, business as usual," Tatiana clapped from the front of the room. "But I don't want music too loud today," she said, glancing to the group by the window. "You have twenty minuets before I'm coming around to see some Concepts. I'm not expecting anything finished, though," she said, spotting nervous glances. But Jack's was mainly because he and his partner had made no progress. Jack tried to hide more, much to Hiccup's amusement, giving him the good opportunity to poke him in the ribcage.

Everyone had naturally sat themselves into three, already deep in conversation, or quietly sketching ideas for whatever concept they had come up with. Jack raised his head off the desk and glowered at Hiccup. "I can't think," he grumbled quietly. "What's the project even about again?"

"That's what we've got to decided, _idiot,"_ Hiccup hissed with another well aimed jab that caught Jack just under the arm. He opened his booklet, covered in scrawls and scribbles, letting jack look at their joint effort. "We still have to decide what word we're focusing on," seeing the list Tatiana had provided, taken from the Art Assignment Association.  
They sat side on to the rest of the class, hoping to look busy. It didn't seem to be working, as Tatiana made a beeline towards them.

 _Oh great,_ Hiccup groaned internally.

It was then that the Art room door burst open.  
A girl was seemingly frogmarched in by some man in a suit who looked a bit too grumpy for Hiccup's liking. He looked important but irritating, the spectacles balanced on the brim of his nose, a bit too straight, his tie neatly pressed and no sign of lint nor dust on his navy blue suit.

The girl in question seemed to be the opposite. Not primped and proper but quite rebellious. She was wearing a slightly baggy burgundy Tee, the words "Rebel against the System," paint splattered across the front, obviously hand-painted. She was wearing ripped shorts that were barely legal.  
Any shorter and Hiccup was sure he would've been able to see her underwear, had it not been for the crimson and blue tartan boy's shirt tied around her waist to give her a half-skirt sort of look. Her old black backpack was slung over her right shoulder, the other strap missing. It was covered in pins and its own blood splatter design.

It was then that the girl met Hiccup's gaze and in a split second of realisation Hiccup realised that College life was going to get a whole lot worse.

.

* * *

 **Jack Overland Frost**

 **MONDAY 3rd October**

Jack grinned as he Hiccup rambled on about the project, yet he wasn't listening. Art was one of his favourite subjects, made so much better after Red had quit. When he found out, Jack couldn't help but give himself a slight, and well-awarded, fist pump. He didn't feel remotely responsible. Someone was bound to embarrass her at some point and to be honest, she did need putting in her place. He was actually quite impressed he managed to do it himself.

The snow-haired boy was smiling as he watched Hiccup talking, chewing the end of his pencil. The boy wasn't _at all_ thinking about how now it would just be him and Hiccup. He wasn't thinking that one of his many latest daydreams, where he and the freckled teen would be working late at night, laid out on the floor as they talked over a display of different sketches or paintings, trying to see what would work best where. Hiccup would stand up, trying to get to his phone which was ringing, but he'd trip and somehow, he'd land on top of Jack. Hiccup would try to pull away flustered.  
Jack would smile, his eyes screaming a silent invitation over and over. The closeness wouldn't be awkward at all. Instead it would be comfortable.  
Hiccup would blush, his freckles less prominent, his cheeks heated as Jack would place one hand on Hiccup's head, his fingers twisting themselves into his brunette locks.  
Gently, ever so sweetly…. Jack would smile again. Hiccup would smile with him, slowly leaning in. His sweet breath against Jack's moist lips, almost touching…  
Almost….

Something banged loudly, rudely jerking Jack from his day dream. He hadn't realised he had been laid with his head on the desk, eyes shut and almost asleep. He had been listening to Hiccup talk about the project. But now the boy was staring at the classroom door.

There was a pompously dressed man stood with one hand on a girl's shoulder. Jack stared at the girl. Her hair was a serious orange colour, unclear whether it was dyed or natural. She had pale skin like Hiccup, the same freckles under her eyes, although Hiccup's were cuter. She had greenish brown eyes which sparkled with a mischievousness that Jack often saw in himself. Her fingers were twitching slightly, pulling at the strands of her satchel bag, biting her lip whilst she stared everyone down, and tried to figure them out in the few seconds she glanced at them.

The girl's eyes landed on Jack and narrowed ever so slightly before burning with a light that Jack couldn't quite figure out.  
Then she noticed the teen to Jack's left.

"HICCUP!"

The girl ripped away from the man, breaking his grip on her shoulder as she tore across the classroom, unaware, or just not concerned of the shock that she caused at her sudden shriek.  
Hiccup stood up just in time for the girl to tackle into him, knocking him flying as she wrapped her hands around his chest and _squeezed._ They fell into a desk, not quite tumbling to the floor. Hiccup's face was a bright purple, spluttering for breath as well as an understanding.

Jack was just watching, a little too shocked to even process what was going on. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Tatiana talking with the suited man. Although shocked, she didn't seem too surprised at the invader. He was too busy watching Hiccup to pay that much attention.

"W-what are you doing here? Why aren't you-" Hiccup demanded after wrestling himself out of the newcomer's grip, sounding confused although he was smiling. Practically beaming.  
"I came back home," the girl interrupted, a slight accent to her words as she took a step back, letting herself take in the view of the boy she had just been hugging/crushing to death.  
Jack tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but his head was getting a bit crowded with his own thoughts.

Hiccup knew this girl. They seemed friendly.  
 _Really friendly._

The smile on the teen's face was enough to say that whoever it was, he was glad to see her again. The girls' hand rubbed down Hiccup's arms, taking his hands in his own, unconsciously swinging them from side to side as she smiled again. Hiccup was still trying to understand why the girl was here and not wherever she should be.  
And why she was here… and _not_ where she should be.

"But you just left," he argued, shaking his head as he tried to make sense of whatever was happening. "It's only been two months and you're already back? Did you not like it up there? Have all of you come home?" Hiccup was almost talking as fast as the girl, unaware that now everyone in the room was watching the little exchange.  
"I managed to get Mom and Pa to agree it was better if I came home. I managed to wrangle it with Mei-Lin so that I could stay with her and her brother. Seeing that her parents are travelling around they have spare rooms in the first place. Besides, Mom said it might give me that chance to be more mature." Hiccup snorted and began giggling as if there could be nothing funnier than this girl being mature and responsible.  
Jack couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being. Then he looked to the girl and his smile vanished.

"So what exactly did you say to get your Mom to change her mind?" Hiccup sounded amused.

Jack felt something tighten in his chest, but he wasn't quite sure what…

"I told her it was a pain to move," the girl explained, still swinging Hiccup's hands back and forth. _Seriously?  
_ "Especially if I have to go to a new College and have to make new friends as well as learn new stuff all whilst trying to move into the new house. Besides _no one_ up there has even heard of _Jonsi_ or _Gjallarhorn._ And They're all stiffs with no sense of humour. The adults are worse," she said frowning unhappily as if no one understanding her was the bane of her life.  
As it was for most teenagers.

But she grinned at Hiccup. He pulled her in for another hug, rocking on his toes. "I missed you so much!" she wailed. "Dummy. It's only been two months."

The thing in Jack's chest tightened. He felt something inside him squirm; a serpent wrapping itself around his heart, constricting slowly. This feeling was jealously.  
Jack was _jealous_ of this girl. _She_ caused him to smile that million dollar smile. _She_ was the reason his eyes were lit up like lights on a Christmas tree, the slight blush on his nose from whatever thoughts were going through his head.

Suddenly Hiccup blushed a deeper shade of pink and Jack cursed internally. He would rather take Red's obnoxious flirting and rudeness to the fact that _his_ Hiccup was going googly eyes over some ginger menace.

The frost boy was used to Hiccup not really having anyone else to talk to and, selfishly, he liked it that way.  
But Hiccup knew this girl, whom Jack did not. And they were close. But how close?

"So Mei-Lin is putting up with you? For how long? Does that mean you're going to get your own place with Angus or-"  
"Well I'm not quite sure," Ginger said, (nicknamed so politely by Jack - honestly his imagination is spectacular). "I think Angus want's to focus on College for now. Besides we don't have the money. Well, I do, but he won't accept it," she said casually, hinting at something that Jack should've thought important, but he was too busy hoping the girl would give up Hiccup's hands. "I don't blame him," Hiccup nodded. "He's still at University. But what about his dorm room… ah," he said.  
Both laughed at the same time: "Max!"

Everything that was said went over Jack's head and out the window. He wasn't trying to pay much attention to their conversation in the first place, still glaring a little too obviously at the pair's entwined fingers.

"So does that mean you're attending Berk Academy then?" The girl's smile widened; revealing a slight gap between her front two teeth. "Yeah. I managed to apply even though I've missed the induction. I was lucky apparently."  
The girl shrugged but Hiccup continued to ask her questions. And why was he _still holding her hands?_

Now, Jack was getting visibly annoyed.  
Why was Hiccup giving this girl all the attention? Wasn't he going to introduce the two of them at least? He'd at least like to know the name of the girl latching all over _his_ Hiccup.  
And seriously. She didn't need to look at him with puppy-love eyes like that.

But…  
Hiccup was looking at her with the same expression.

Was this Hiccup's girlfriend? Not that Hiccup had ever said anything about having a girlfriend. But then again, he never said that he hadn't _got_ himself a girlfriend.  
That subject was somehow avoided. Then again, Jack usually chose to avoid the _"I think guys are hotter than girls"_ conversation.

So maybe this girl was Hiccup's crush. That Astrid girl that he mentioned. But from the way it looked, their feelings were mutual, so girlfriend was looking more and more promising.  
The fact that Hiccup was straight was slammed right in Jack's face like a badly made snowball. His day dreams seemed like torture to him now. As if _they_ would ever happen.

It was now that Tatiana spoke up. The suited man seemingly left, although how long was undetermined by Jack who had better things to brood over.  
Like why his crush was still madly blushing at Ginger who _STILL HAD HOLD OF HIS BLOODY HANDS!_

"Class. I'd like to introduce Merida Dunbroch. She'll be joining our class, now that we have an extra space since Rebecca left." Oh, so _not_ Astrid.  
The girl, Merida, turned back and smiled at the class. "Hi." And then turned back to Hiccup as if no one else was important enough to pay much attention to. She certainly didn't notice Jack, who was stabbing her with his ice glare, half hidden under his arm. He had been using it as a pillow. Now it propped his head up so he could look the girl over again.

She wore cowboy style boots, splattered with mud up one side. They seemed to be her favourites, well worn and well past their sell-by date. Duct tape, painted brown to match the faded leather, kept the front of one shoe waterproof, whilst the other's thread detail was starting to fray. She had nicely shaved legs, that curved up, dusted with more freckles and dirt, as if she had been rolling round on the floor. The crimson/blue tartan shirt stopped halfway down her thighs, equally dirty.  
Jack was starting to suspect she _had_ been rolling around in the dirt.  
Her ginger hair, wild and frizzy was roughly pulled back away from her face in an attempted ponytail, yet it exploded into some sort of tangled mess behind her, similar to a lion's mane. It matched her baggy, burgundy Tee; complete with uneven, ripped sleeves. Her backpack, dropped at her feet had opened to reveal an array of drawing pads and a thousand different pens. As well as anyone's fair share of energy drinks and sweets.  
No wonder she and Hiccup got on well.

Jack was still staring. He was trying to figure out in which context Hiccup had mentioned her name. He knew he had at some point. The name was familiar enough. And it wasn't a common name, so only Hiccup could've told him.  
So it must be…

Jack drew up a blank, his mind just twisting the same words over and over:  
L _over.  
Crush.  
Love-interest.  
Partner.  
Sweetheart.  
Date.  
Significant other.  
Admirer.  
Companion.  
Darling.  
Beloved.  
Truelove.  
Valentine.  
_

 _Girlfriend._

None of the above made Jack particularly happy.

Then again, if Hiccup had told him about a crush or a girlfriend, Jack would definitely remember. Why would he forget Hiccup smacking him in the face with the fact that he was straight? Jack cursed himself, only half paying attention to Tatiana who was telling the class something about the ginger who was _still holding onto Hiccup's hands._ JUST LET GO ALREADY!

Merida must've seen Jack glaring because she fixed him with a filthy look. Jack matched it and the two had a silent war in the two minutes Tatiana spent talking about things Jack didn't consider to pay attention to. If it was important, Hiccup would just tell him later.

At the turn of Hiccup's head, Jack looked down, pretending to write something on the paper, trying not to show that he had complete distaste of his girlfriend. That word left a bitter taste in Jack's mouth.  
He kept himself occupied by doodling, not really sure what his pencil was marking out but suddenly he found several intricate snowflakes decorating the page of Hiccup's neat handwriting , looping and curving all over the place. It was definitely Hiccup's hand. No other guy could write so girly and make it seem cute.

The white haired boy rubbed his forehead, trying to keep it focused, returning to his snowflake patterns. Things were getting complicated (the snowflake drawings as well as Jack's overcrowded head).

"Frosty are you even listening?" Jack raised his head, partially aware of his nickname being called gently. Not that he'd actually acknowledge being called that by anyone other than him.  
Hiccup was leaning against the desk, returned to his seat. He had a pen poised as if ready to continue. Almost as if there had been no distraction.  
But no. Merida was sat next to them. Or, perched on the desk next to them, suing the extra height to glare at Jack from where her boyfriend couldn't see. She had her arms crossed defensively in front of her chest, her head tilted forward as she narrowed her eyes. Hiccup was completely unaware.

Jack looked around confused, realising that everyone else had their heads huddled together, supposedly talking or busy working. Tatiana was now sat at her desk, mumbling away to herself as she picked up her diary and stared at it with an angry scowl….

"Hah, I knew it."  
"Knew what?" Jack asked, turning back to the boy who was smirking behind his hand. "You weren't listening to what I said at all were you?" Jack shrugged sheepishly, rubbing his head once more as he dropped his pencil onto the desk. "So what if I wasn't," he snapped. He didn't meant to take his irritation out on Hiccup, but he wasn't completely focused right now.  
"What's wrong?" Hiccup leant closer, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Jack?"  
"Nothing," the boy with the white haired replied, aware of Ginger's glare. If he had been giving her and icy glare, her eyes were ablaze with fire, daring him to start something with her. Quite frankly, Jack wanted to pretend she didn't exist.

"Think I got a headache starting or something." He turned back to his own desk, pulling out his untouched project booklet. Now he was really wishing that he had accepted one of the girls advances and had joined there group.  
"Bet it was too many sweets."  
"Was not."

Jack wasn't in the mood to banter. He pulled the hood up of his trademark hoodie and sank into his chair. Using his bag as a cushion, he crouched over his desk and tried to make sense of the words swimming on the page.  
He tried to ignore the sound of chair legs scraping at the floor, realising Merida had pulled up a spare chair to sat beside Hiccup. He tried to ignore the couple out the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore the fact that they were sitting too close for his liking.

"I said Merida's going to join our pair. We're the only ones that aren't already in a group of three anyway so… Hey seriously. What's up with you?" Hiccup didn't seem to want to drop whatever he had noticed on Jack's face. Or maybe it was the way he was trying to turn away.  
Frosty tried to wave it off. "Nothing. Like I said, just a headache or something." Jack rubbed his face again, not bothering to attempt another weak and feeble smile. But this time he did turn back to Hiccup's desk, trying not to be too rude. If Merida was Hiccup's girlfriend, the best thing a best friend like him could do was be friends with her too. Or at least pretend to be.

The couple began talking, with Hiccup catching Merida on their previous work, with the occasional diversion of conversation. They talked about Merida moving. Her new roommates, her College subjects and her plans. By the time she was talking about the flight back down here, Jack had tuned out. He had his sketch pad out and was trying different ideas to the "Double-Entendre" concept. Then tried some for "Deception" and "Opposite."

By the time the bell rang to call for Lunch, Jack had given up and was napping at his desk. He woke when something cold touched his face. Jack opened his eyes to see Hiccup's water bottle pressed against his forehead. "Drink it," freckles instructed, packing away his notes. Jack did as he was told, his heart doing some weird _thumpity thump_ when he thought the words ' _indirect kiss.'_ Jack handed the bottle back after a good few chugs. It was then that Hiccup took a swig and Jack's heart did another _thumpity thump._

Jack wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him as he walked out of Art. He began heading to the Gym, knowing that friends from his Sports class would be in there. He didn't particularly want to spend Lunch on his own. Kicking a ball and talking with the football duds was more inviting.

"Hey, wait up," the Brunette called, slower in leaving the classroom. He had Merida in tow, dragging her as he closed the distance between himself and Jack. "What are you doing?" the white youth asked, having thought Hiccup would want to spend the lunch with Merida, catching up. "You wanted to go to Gobber's for food," Hiccup said, checking to see if Jack remembered. "It's in the other direction though," he said, glancing behind Jack to see where he was going.

The boy's smile slipped, but then it was back. "Nevermind if you changed your mind. See you tomorrow in Art." Before Jack could say anything though, Hiccup had spun on the ball of his heel, and was walking away.

Merida gave him one last glare. A warning. And a challenge.  
Then sweetly smiled. "See you around." She strolled away, her words sounding more like a threat than casual farewell.

Jack didn't watch them go. He pulled his satchel tighter to his shoulder and marched to the gym. Maybe kicking a ball about would help him work off his anger.

* * *

 _I pulled Merida into the story :D_


	4. The Past Comes Back To Haunt Me

_More Characters are introduced.  
And Hiccup's not too bad at talking to people as he expected :P_

 _AN: (For some reason the funny lines won't work :? I've tried to fix it, but I don't think it's working. Sorry for the weird layout.)_

* * *

 **And Then I Met You**

 **Chapter Four:** The Past Comes Back To Haunt Me

 **Hiccup Hamish Haddock**

 **TUESDAY 4th October**

Hiccup glared at his phone. It was in his hand, in danger from being crushed as the Brunette punched the code to unlock the phone. Of course, the message didn't have that little number in the corner, indicating new mail.

He was waiting for a reply from Jack. He had sent some last night, after College. He had apologised for Merida, who had invaded like a snowstorm. They spent most of the lesson catching up. So much so, he hadn't realised he had been blanking Frosty until the bell went, and he was already out the door.  
Hiccup had caught up with him, ready to ask about going to Gobber's if he still wanted to. But there was something in Jack's expression that said he wanted to be left alone. Besides, he was heading towards the gym, where Hiccup knew his Football Team hung out for lunch.

 _Maybe he was finally fed up with me_ , he though dejectedly, looking to the phone. _Nothing._ The bell rang, indicating break was over. The Brunette followed the crowds away from the canteen, heading for Art, where he could talk to Jack face to face.  
Then he looked at his phone. Immediately, it vibrated. Hiccup jumped, almost dropping the thing. He scrambled to read the sub-text came from the top of his screen. Then sighed, and dropped the phone into his parka jacket pocket.

It was only Merida.

[Received: Tuesday 11:17 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _Help me I'm lost!_ _:'(  
Stood by reception. Come get me!_

Hiccup grumbled to himself and headed towards the front of Campus, knowing Tatiana would understand why he was a little late. ( _It was only Merida's second day)_. But still he was annoyed, hoping to have talked to Jack before their Art lesson, but he hadn't received anything. From last night, till now.  
His fingers fumbled his phone as he walked, not paying attention to where he was going. He was debating whether to check his inbox again, but he knew he hadn't felt it vibrate. Besides, they were about to sit next to each other in Art. So he didn't bother.

It didn't make a difference if he did or didn't. Either way, he would've still walked into Dagur, who was waiting for him at the end of the empty corridor. "Morning Toothpick."  
Hiccup looked up and wished he hadn't. He wished his eyes had been on his phone, pretending that nobody was around him.

Hiccup looked down, and tried to side step, but Dagur stepped into his path. Hiccup tried again. Dagur put his arm against the wall, barring his path. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his words dangerously quiet, a little bit of laughter there as if he knew _exactly_ what Hiccup was doing here. "Walking," Hiccup answered bitterly, turning back to go the other way.  
Maybe Dagur was extra angry that morning. Maybe Hiccup pushed him over the edge with his blasé attitude. Whatever it was, caused Dagur to latch onto the boy's coat hood and yank on it. Hard.

Hiccup tumbled back, finding the wall for support as Dagur moved closer. He had him trapped. The boy could see his usual group of cronies just a little down the corridor. One watching wouldn't think that they two groups were related, but Hiccup knew why they kept their distance, only occasionally glancing to the Bully and his Victim.  
They were his lookouts.  
Hiccup noticed a familiar Red-Headed girl and glared at her. She just smiled back.

"Oi. I'm talking to you," Dagur hissed, pushing the smaller youth into the wall again. "And?" Hiccup glared, feeling his anger returning. It was stupid he knew, but for some reason he wasn't feeling up to being all meek and quiet, letting Dagur push him around.  
 _This was College for fucks sake. He had already endured three years of shit from this boy and he wasn't looking forward to more._

"Leave me alone," Hiccup tried, looking for an exit. He saw one, tried to take it, but with Dagur's hand firmly gripping his fur-lined parka hood… He was going nowhere.

" _And,"_ Dagur said, his voice steely. "You've been ignoring me."  
"Why shouldn't I," Hiccup shot back. He really needed to hold his tongue, but anger at Jack, at Dagur and himself was making him say things he seriously shouldn't. "We're not exactly friends."

The dark-haired boy scowled, then he thoughtfully nodded. "True. True."  
His hand, snake like and strong, circled from the boy's hood to his wrist. "We're _much_ closer."  
"Not quite," the Brunette hissed, feeling Dagur roll his hand, his skin twisting in the teenagers grip. It hurt, but he wasn't about to show it.  
He was used to Dagur's anger. Used to the insults, the slurs. Even when Dagur hadn't intentionally hurt the boy, Hiccup knew just how easy the older could do it.

But this time, he wouldn't be the weak, quiet little kid at the back of the class. If Dagur was going to hit him, he would make sure he hit him back.  
Hiccup knew he wasn't strong, but if he showed Dagur he had had enough, the boy would finally find someone else to pick on. Not that the Brunette would wish it on anyone, but he was done with his share.  
Someone else could have a turn.

But even though Hiccup expected the custom fist to the gut, it never came.  
Dagur had seen a light in his eye that he hadn't before. It… _confused_ him. Hiccup had never looked like that.  
Not when they walked home together. Not during study. Not during sex. Not in school with his friends, or sat on the top corridor when the Teacher's had caught him with Dagur's smokes.

Not once.  
Never.

Dagur let Hiccup go. Silent, quiet, he released the boy's wrist and marched back to his group of friends that were waiting. "What was that about?" Pitch smiled, his eyes glowing with malice. His humour hid the disappointment and anger about the lack of violence, but new that maybe Dagur would strike him if he mentioned it. So he let it slide.  
Which was a shame for Dagur. He was so hoping to hit something. Eyes followed Hiccup slipping out of the door at the far end and his anger spiked again.

"You didn't hit him Babe," Red sneered as the boy approached. "Something wrong?"  
"Not sure," Dagur growled, letting his girl loop her arms around his neck and kiss him from his neck to his chin. "Tell me," she crooned, but the boy didn't seem to be in the mood. He latched his arm around her and led the way for him and his cronies to skip third period on the back fields.

.

* * *

 **Merida Urram Dunbroch**

 **TUESDAY 4th October**

"What time do you call this?" Merida snapped at Hiccup as she saw him coming. She glanced to Mr Clean-Cut then ran past. He had come to accuse her of skipping lessons but the girl was determined to prove that she had simply been waiting for Hiccup to show her where her Art lesson was. Hiccup waved to her from outside, already turning to go back the way he had come. "How come you don't use your map?" he asked, having sent the girl his saved picture of the Campus Map. "Dead phone," she answered.  
Hiccup wasn't buying it. "Merida. You _text_ me to tell me you were lost." But Ginger just shrugged.

Hiccup mumbled under his breath. He didn't seem up to an argument, rubbing his arm. The tight lipped expression told Merida he was agitated. "What's bugging you," she asked, swinging her hip into him. It almost sent him flying. "Quit it," he growled. His pace quickened and Merida _knew_ he was pissed. But something told her it wasn't just because of her antics.

"Spill," she ordered, having jumped in front of him. "Not now," he tried, but she wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. "Spill or I'll kick your ass."  
"No." he growled firmly, eyes narrowing.

Merida crossed her arms. "Spill or I'll kick your ass, then call up Astrid and get her to kick your ass."  
"She's in Changewing."  
"So," Merida shot back.

Hiccup sighed. He knew that Merida would call Astrid. And he knew Astrid would make her sister drive her over here just so the two best friends could pester their male best friend about what was bugging him.

"It's Dagur," he grumbled, already heading to Art. "And Jack," came the afterthought, but Merida was reeling from the name of Hiccup's childhood bully. "Dagur? What's he doing now?"  
"Making my life miserable."  
"What do you mean?"

Merida couldn't keep the worry from her voice. She had dealt with Dagur back in Year Nine, after finding out he was bullying her Cousin. With Astrid's help, they had put an end to beatings and the public humiliation.  
But it seemed the boy was still bugging Hiccup, trying to make his life a living hell again.

The boy was still hurrying away, determined to get to Art before the Ginger could bother him with endless questions. But with a firm hand on his shoulder, she stopped him.

"Hiccup," she began, but the boy spoke. "Dagur's in college."  
"College?"  
"As in, Berk Academy College. _Yes. College."_

 _"Here?"_ Merida's eyes shot wide open. She looked back and forth as if she would see the older boy, ready to go and knock him senseless. But they were alone as everyone was still in class.  
"He spoke to you."  
"Briefly."

Hiccup was rubbing his wrist again.  
Merida was sure that had something to do with his… _encounter._

"About?"  
"The good old times."

Merida glared again. She skimmed over the rest of the boy, but found no other signs of damage than the disgruntled expression he wore. "I'm fine," he argued. "Now can we go to Art?" storming off.

"Hic. Hic wait!" But the boy wasn't having any of it. "Can't you just tell someone that-"

"That I'm what? Being bullied for being _gay_?" Hiccup scoffed to himself, glaring at his feet as he kept walking. "Yeah, I didn't want to be friends with anyone anyway, so I'll just go tell them I'm a faggot and they can ditch me. That'll make it all better."  
"I didn't mean-"  
"Kids? Because they'll find out anyway," Hiccup snarled.

Merida stalled in her steps, but Hiccup continued. "If I tell anyone, _anyone,_ it's bound to slip out eventually. Adult or otherwise." He seemed to realise Merida wasn't following him anymore. He turned, seeing her, teary-eyed and frightened.

"Sorry," he said, loosing all ferocity from his voice. "I didn't mean… It's just…" He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to deal with it myself. Then I won't bother Jack or the others and neither will Dagur. You know what he'll do if I don't sort this out." Hiccup looked up, fixing Merida in the eye. They shared a dark look, remembering when Hiccup had told Mei-Lin in a moment of desperation. Dagur had attacked her too.

Hiccup shock his head, ridding his mind of the memory. "Mer, trust me. This will be different from last time."

It took her a while, but eventually Merida agreed. She grappled him into a hug, squeezing him tight to show she was with him. "If anything happens, you know I'll beat that bitch into the ground. I'll call Astrid and she'll come home to teach him a lesson as well." Hiccup nodded, returning the hug. "Just don't tell her yet. Neither Mei of Freddie," he begged.  
The boy sounded so deflated, that Merida had to agree. Then, her hand slipping into his, letting herself be led to Art. Without another word they entered the class, where the young Teacher was talking.

"Ah," she smiled. "I was wondering where you two were."  
"She got lost," Hiccup moaned, stabbing his thumb over his shoulder, to Merida. "I was looking for the blue fairies," she said nonchalantly, walking with Hiccup to the back of the class, shaking off the bad feeling that she had got from the earlier conversation. There was a space for her next to her best friend, as he took the one next to the only other boy in the class.

Merida wasn't sure about him. It wasn't like she didn't _like_ him, it was just she didn't know anything _about_ him.  
Merida and Astrid had always been very protective of Hiccup. They sort of took it upon themselves to watch out for him. It had eased later in Secondary School, but this wasn't Secondary School.  
This was College. With new faces and new bullies. _As well as old ones,_ she thought unhappily.

The mention of Dagur was probably why Merida was in defensive mode.  
She glowered at the boy that probably only talked to him because Hiccup was the only other guy in Art. And Hiccup being too kind wouldn't tell the jerk to leave him be.

"Books," came a voice, breaking Merida's line of vision. She looked to her Teacher, assessing the highlights in her hair and tips of tattoo on her skin. "I didn't have a chance to give them to you yesterday," she went on, adding booklet files and a whole other bunch of stuff that would not fit into the girl's already crammed backpack. "Uh, thanks," she said, as the Teacher began to walk away, expecting Merida to know just what she had to do.  
Luckily Hiccup came to the rescue. But he was only half-heartedly helping, eyes glancing to the salt-haired teen who was doing his best impression of a brooding gargoyle.

Then Merida saw that look that Hiccup wore.

 _Oh._

Merida cleared her desk and pushed it in between the boys, enough so that they were now in a weird triangle shape. "So…" she said, hoping to start either work or a conversation. "Decide on anything yet?" Hiccup asked, turning to the other. "Nothing solid," came the grumbled reply. _This boy wasn't really that sociable,_ Merida thought. She wondered why Hiccup even liked him, but then she suspected it was just his face. Only because the girl had only seen him slouched and was unable to get a proper glimpse of small muscle and lean figure under the baggy blue hoodie.

The boy pushed forward a bit of paper he had been doodling on. Merida leaned closer, as did Hiccup, both laughing when they almost bumped heads. Then the boy scowled again and Merida glared at him, whilst Hiccup read the notes. The snow-haired boy didn't seem fussed. He was just giving everyone a blank stare as if he had no idea what was going on.  
The silence seemed to bug Hiccup a little. "Still got a headache?" he asked, one eyebrow up. The boy scowled again. "Taken anything?" Hiccup asked, moving closer. He seemed to be a little closer to the boy than Merida initially thought. It made her regret her glaring. But then the boy just shrugged and she felt her irritation grow again. She could glare all she liked.

"Jack?"  
"It's just a headache Hic. I'm just waiting for the painkillers to kick in."

Hiccup sighed to himself glancing at Merida. She was less angry looking now. She made a show of shrugging her shoulders to the teen waiting for Hiccup to continue. But then he just pulled the paper closer. "We should actually get some work done," he said glancing at the clock. "We were meant to be started already."  
For the remainder of the lesson, the three began to construct ideas of their final piece. There wasn't much chance of conversation, or to confront Hiccup about Dagur, as Tatiana decided a group discussion would help spur ideas. Then she started talking about Artist Studies and Media styles. Then before they knew it, the bell was ringing and it was lunch.

* * *

 **Hiccup Hamish Haddock**

 **TUESDAY 4th October**

"So…. Merida. Odd time to start college," Jack said. He was on the other side of Hiccup, still quiet and restrained. They were sat outside Media, underneath the stairs in a little nook. Usually, Tuesday lunch was spent in the Study Hall, catching up. But no one had an out-standing homework so they sort out a quiet corner, eating a serving of hot chips from the canteen. It was the only decent food that was served, but good enough that all three enjoyed a large serving.

Hiccup almost choked on his mouthful as Jack attempted small talk. Of course, Jack hadn't heard Tatiana's explanation yesterday. Or he had and he was just attempting conversation.  
"I actually transferred down from Scotland," Merida said quickly, ignoring her best friend who fought with the chip lodged in his throat. She was doing that weird thing with her fingers when she was annoyed or anxious. "Sorry, but I didn't get your name." There was the usual cockiness in her voice but Jack didn't seem to be fazed. He probably didn't notice. "Sorry, but my name is privileged for friends. You can just call me 'your Highness' instead."  
"Stop being a dick," Hiccup groaned, downing half his drink now that he had won the battle with the small, fried potato. "And thanks for the help, by the way," he growled, rubbing his throat. "I knew you were fine," Merida shrugged, her eyes narrowing as she looked back to Jack. Obviously waiting for her question to be answered.

Hiccup sighed again. "Merida this is Jack, my best friend. Jack, this is Merida; my cousin," he said pointing at each other as he did.  
Merida gave Hiccup puzzling look. There was something in her expression that said she didn't believe him. "So this is the infamous Jack I've heard _nothing_ about," she crooned, leaning forward to rest her chin on her folded fingers. _Ah. Hiccup knew that look.  
_ But before he could warn her, Jack spluttered. "Wait. So _not_ your girlfriend."

Hiccup looked to Jack. Then Merida.

" _Eew_! No way," he almost shouted. "She's like my sister."  
Merida was furiously shaking her head. "I've already got Angus. _No thank you."_ She glared at Jack again, daring him to suggest they looked cute together, but Frosty got the clue. he lifted his hands in surrender and smiled apologetically.  
And this time, it wasn't forced.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed awkwardly. "You guys were just so close that I assumed-"  
"Well we're not," Merida spoke bluntly, shaking her head again to rid herself of the thought. "Now I haven't got an appetite," she moaned, staring longingly at the chips. "Hey I'm not that bad," Hiccup put in, emphasising hurt.

"Don't worry, you can date me," Jack said, dropping his arms around Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup felt his heart do a flip. _Don't be so damn obviou_ s, he told himself. He was glad the boy couldn't see him blushing, but he knew that Merida could see. She raised her eyebrows.

"So why haven't you told me anything about your _new best friend,_ " the girl pressed. "Hey I've been busy," Hiccup argued, trying to avoid thinking about the boy hanging off him. "Besides, I haven't spoken to Astrid either so it's not personal. Don't be annoyed with me."  
"Busy with what?" Merida pressed, her mischievous tone dropped low. "Stuff," Hiccup said quickly, stumbling slightly on his words. "Busy stuff, important stuff… that needs doing… sort of stuff."  
Jack sniggered. "You mean Dead Walkers?" Hiccup fixed him with a deadpan look. "Thanks for having my back, _dude_."

"Anytime. _Dude_." Jack just smiled, his eyes twinkling once again. Finally the medicine had kicked in.

"What? You actually managed to get him to watch _Dead Walkers_?" Merida questioned, genuinely gobsmacked. It was clear from her expression and the way she had suddenly sat upright.

Jack grinned. "I love it. Hiccup came round… second week to watch the first episode and he's hooked." The teen just nodded, not mentioning that the only reason he gave it a chance was because he wanted any reason to spend more time with Jack. Not like that wasn't creepy or anything.  
"How is that even possible," Merida asked. "Hiccup is shit-scared of Zombies or anything remotely horror. Me and Astrid couldn't even go out on Halloween after the time when-" Hiccup leapt forward, his hand clamped over Merida's mouth. And that put an end to _that_ discussion. He was definitely not going to go there.  
"Oh no," Jack smiled, making Hiccup's stomach drop. "This is just getting interesting."

And so, with a lot of protest from Hiccup who was easily ignored, Merida told Jack almost every single embarrassing story she could think of, including the time that Hiccup scared himself on Halloween by some particularly gruesome trick-or-treaters that he actually wet his pants. "I was seven!" Hiccup groaned his cheeks bright red and burning with embarrassment. "One of the Gargoyles grabbed me and tried to drag me into the house! Of course you would be scared as well." Jack was laughing behind his hand, Merida tears in her eyes from recalling that memorable night.  
"At least it wasn't a Zombie Dog," Jack ventured, only to receive double glares from both Hiccup and Merida. "What happened to Noah wasn't funny," they said at the same time. Jack just grinned. "But what about what happened-"  
"NO!" Hiccup shouted suddenly, hands over his ears. "I don't want to know!"

Then the three laughed. Properly. Heartily, until Hiccup felt like he was going to start crying.

* * *

"Mer, you can't say a thing! Jack is straight and he's my first proper friend!" Merida laughed through the phone, laughing harder when Hiccup groaned. He pushed his head into his pillow and swore as loudly as possible. He could easily imagine her eyes shining mischievously as if no matter how much Hiccup begged, she was going to screw it up for him.  
"Mer please! I don't want to ruin this."

The devil-spawn just laughed into his ear. But it wasn't mean and spiteful.  
She was starting to realise how important his and Jack's relationship was. Besides, she wasn't quite so mean as to ruin the one friendship Hiccup had successfully made by himself.

He had spent the entire trip walking home with Merida in his ear, quizzing Hiccup everything on Jack, and why Hiccup hadn't told her that he'd found himself a crush. " _Because first he is my friend,"_ he had affirmed. " _And I'm not breaking that by unruly emotions."  
_ Then Merida got a little bit shitty for now knowing. Hiccup explained that the reason he didn't tell her was because she would act like this, Astrid as well. He knew the two of them were a bit protective of him. And he had been worried Astrid (who was closer) would come and check the boy out. He hadn't realised it was in fact Merida the one to do that, even if she realised it or not.

Hiccup was a little worried that Merida would try and guard him from Jack, or ruin their relationship, but he knew better than that. Well, at least he hoped he did. Merida could get a bit jealous and sometimes she didn't think before she spoke.  
Maybe it was better if Hiccup played it off as a phase.

"Fine," Merida said, the sound of crinkling paper breaking up the conversation for a moment. "But you have to tell me if anything happens," she said firmly. She was absolutely dying to continue pestering him about it, but a knock on her bedroom cut her short. "Got to go. See you tomorrow."  
The phone beeped and the line went dead.

"Bye," Hiccup huffed, dropping the phone beside him. He wanted to sleep. It was late. He had no homework, so there was no reason why he shouldn't.  
His phone buzzed beside him, but the boy didn't bother to check. It was probably just Merida trying to talk to him again. Not that he could be bothered right now.

Claws tapped on the boy's bedroom floor. The bed creaked, and Toothless laid down on Hiccup. Not beside him. _On him_.

"Geroff," Hiccup grumbled into his duvet but the dog ignored him. " _Bark,"_ he said, panting loudly, dropping his head onto Hiccup's in a head-butt fashion.  
"Go away. I'm dead," Hiccup groaned. But Toothless barked and head-butted him again.

 _Let's go for a walk,_ he seemed to say. When Hiccup didn't move Toothless head butted for a third time. Then he sat on his back and pawed at his Master who was trying to ignore him.  
 _Walk. Walk. Walk,_ he said, hitting Hiccup with his tail that was going round and round like a helicopter. After waiting patiently, for all of ten seconds, Toothless bent down to drag his sandpaper-rough tongue over the stretch of Hiccup's neck, not covered by clothes.

" _Yuck Toothless,"_ Hiccup cried, sitting straight, sending Toothless tumbling onto the bed. He wiped the drool off the back of his neck, glaring as Toothless sat straight and barked again. They hadn't been out for a walk yet.  
Hiccup could see the Lab was eager to go, his eyes flicking from Hiccup to the door. Then shoes in the corner and to the door again.  
He wants a walk. The longer the better.

Then, as if he could read Hiccup's thoughts, his tail starts to wag and he jumps from the bed as if he is dancing. His jowls are almost grinning. His fur is shining from where Hiccup had brushed him, his tail still spinning; trying to release the unspent energy that was now being spent on running circles around the Teen as he slid from the bed.  
Toothless didn't stop, even after Hic had located matching sneakers. He turned to his bed for his parka, to find it not there. His phone was. He picked it up before turning to look for his coat. Maybe downstairs by the front door, he thinks. He let Toothless barge ahead first before he was sent flying down the stairs.

But the parka wasn't there. Hiccup's bag was, which still had his over-ear headphones. He put them on and took his Skyrim Jacket instead. Keys, wallet, leash, bags. _And ball_ , he thought, but the Black Lab already had one, sloppy from where he held it in his mouth. "Nice," Hiccup grimaced playful, picking up the blue ball picker-upper as well.

Door locked, hood up and the two set off. It was half five, and already the sky was beginning to darken. But with Toothless beside him, Hiccup didn't have to worry. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket further down and plugged his headphones in to his phone. The screen lit up with a small grey box in the middle.

 _One New Message : Frosty_

The boy couldn't help but smile as he clicked on the text history.

[Received: Tuesday 17:10 | Sender: Frosty]  
 _Hey you guys just completely disappeared on me. :P_  
 _Anyways, I have your coat as punishment. It's warm btw. XD_

 _If you want it back tonight, I'm going with the guys to Gobber's Restaurant, so you have to come and get it. If Ginger is with you, she can come too._

Hiccup beamed at his phone. He had another excuse to meet Jack. Fantastic! He hurriedly text back an agreed reply and slotted his phone into his pocket.  
Both he and Toothless followed the familiar path adjacent to the woods. Well, Hiccup followed the path. Toothless kept darting into the dark expanse, until he returned holding a considerably sized stick. With those bright green eyes and swishing tail, Hiccup couldn't help but take the slimy stick that was offered. Toothless releases it and sits.

Hiccup knew what his dog wanted. He wanted that slobbered stick thrown down the path. No once, but over and over. His arm wheels backwards, and before he can launch the stick, Toothless pegs away first, deciding catch was better than fetch.  
But Hiccup just grinned, propelling the stick back down the path behind him as far as he could.

He's walked all of ten paces and the Lab is back in front, eyes wide once more….

* * *

Halfway to the restaurant, Hiccup pulled out his phone again. He paused his playlist and found _Fuzzball_ in his contact list. The phone rang several times before Merida picked up. "If it's not important send a message," came her customary greeting. "I'm offering food," Hiccup said with a smile, listening to the silence that followed.  
"Continue," the Ginger said, now paying full attention.

"Gobber's? Tonight? With Mei-Lin and Freddie?"  
"Plan," Merida agreed. "Time?"  
"Now."

And the line went dead.

Hiccup laughed to himself, knowing that Merida would be rushing the others to get ready. They never turned down an invitation to Gobber's, especially when Hiccup was going. Mainly because the price was cut, but also because they rarely got to see him.

Hiccup spotted the other's in the car park. Or more likely, Mei-lin spotted him and was tackled before he had a chance to turn to them shouting his name. Merida tackled Toothless instead whilst Freddie - being more mature of two years older, grinned from the confines of his padded coat.  
"How've you been?" he asked, pulling Hiccup to his feet after separating him from his sister. "Overworked and underpaid." They grinned at each other whilst Merida and Mei-Lin were bestowed with slobbery kisses from their favourite four legged friend.

"Make sure you wash your hands before you eat," Freddie said, big-brother mode on full. Hiccup sniggered behind his hand as the five invaded Gobber's Restaurant.  
No one paid Toothless any mind as they strolled up to the bar. "Gobber!" Hiccup yelled as he saw the man busy working at the stove. "Got friends coming tonight. Extra chips and drink upstairs when you can," he said, laughing at Gobber's choice of insults. "Getcha selves sittin an i'll be up later," he shouted over the sounds of cooking.

Conversation passed easily between the friends. From new College and University, to Scotland and then to Astrid, who was missing. "She said she was coming in half term," Merida began but stopped when Hiccup shook his head. "No, she's not sure now. Something about boatload of assignments."  
"I think it's got something to do with a boy," Mei giggled. And that meant she and Merida began discussing boys, leaving Freddie and Hiccup to talk about stuff. Freddie was in University, (the same as Angus), currently working as an assistant Director. Considering it was what Hiccup was interested in, both had plenty to talk about.

It was a good twenty minuets before drinks and food arrived, along with the news that Jack was also downstairs. "I'll be back in a minuet," Hiccup told them all, then again to Toothless who was keen to follow the boy out of their private little nook. "Stay here," he said, ruffling the fur on his head before Gobber put a plate on the floor with a large slice of steak and disappeared ready to start cooking for the horde that had just stormed in.

The teen all but skipped to the stairs and down to the first floor. Then he froze at the bottom, gawking at the sight of Berk's Football Team. They had almost completely taken over the restaurant, tightly bundled together between the other customers busy eating their dinner.

The tallest had slicked Blonde hair, mixed with flecks of Copper. His fringe was dyed red, which was quite weird, but it seemed to suit him and his olive skin. Its colour made Hiccup think he had moved here, like Jack. Next to him, equally tall, was another olive skinned boy. He was slightly paler though and had a head of silver-grey hair, spiky and splayed.  
There were two sets of twins, talking loudly between themselves. One set were blonde, with slim faces and a medium, lanky build. The other two were short, stocky and muscly, with black hair.  
Jack was stood in the middle, trying to spot Gobber, wrapped tightly in Hiccup's navy parka.

But Jack wasn't the only face he recognised. The three stood to his left, arguing about nothing weren't only familiar. They were family.  
Luckily, Snotlout nor his brothers spotted him. Until…

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled, spotting him at the back of the restaurant. He abandoned the array of guys behind him and met Hiccup at the bottom of the stairs. "I have your coat," he grinned. "I can see," Hiccup grinned back.  
"Are you all staying for dinner?" he asked, peeking over Frosty's shoulder. Everyone was staring at him, trying to recognise Jack's short friend.

"We were going to," Jack said quietly, looking back to the packed table and chairs. "But I don't think that we will. It seems crowded…" but the boy stopped when he saw Hiccup looking at him with his hands on his hips.

"How many?"  
"Th-thirteen."  
"Any vegetarians? Fussy eaters?"  
"N-no…"

"GOBBER!" Hiccup yelled from where he was, smiling when Jack jumped out his skin. "THIRTEEN DOUBLE CHEESE BURGERS WITH FRIES AND COKES!"  
"AY I GOT IT," came the holler back. Then the cacophony of cooking reached a crescendo and Hiccup was almost drowned out. "Come on. There's enough room upstairs."

Once Jack had recovered from his heart-attack, he called out to his team, leading them up the stairs. Hiccup had already gone ahead, to his friends. "Bunch up," he grinned. "We have company."

The table comfortably sat sixteen. So there was only a little bit of squishing between Mer and Mei as they made room for Toothless, who decided he didn't want to sit on the floor.  
"So many boys," they laughed loudly, ogling at everyone who shuffled into a space.  
Merida obviously hadn't spotted Snotlout at the end, busy ignoring his Cousins. As much as they ignored him.

"Be nice," Freddie warned them, but was quickly pulled into conversation by the boy next to him. He was about the same size, in height and width, talking fast that Freddie couldn't take a chance to scold the girls without missing anything the boy said.

Hiccup didn't catch his name, but Jack _did_ introduce him to the tallest two. Aster and Cloudjumper. Best friends and foreign exchange students from Australia.  
The Brunette wasn't sure about Aster, who looked like he was scowling. But Cloud he liked, and got on well with. They talked comfortably, free from distractions of the others. First it started off about Australia. Then football, but when Cloud learned Hiccup didn't really play, nor follow the sport, he asked what Hiccup did enjoy. _"Art and Design_ ," was the answer. " _That's why I'm taking them at College."_ Cloud told him his subjects: P.E, Music, Science and English, (taken with Aster), as they were the subjects that had got them into the exchange programme.

"For how long?" Hiccup asked, glancing to Aster, who was shouting at Jack about stealing his chips, his Aussie accent stronger than Cloud's. "Three years. That's if we want to go back afterwards," the teen said, pausing to watch Jack and Aster's argument over something about eggs and snow fights. "Those two really have a weird relationship. They're laughing and joking one minute, then fighting the next. Before you know it, they're joking again. I can't tell if they actually like each other or not."

"Does Aster do P.E and Music too?"  
"Sport, yeah. Music not so much. He does Art. Wants to be a tattoo artist," Cloud explained, then pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a sunburst star on his chest. "He did this one for me. But you should see his body. Uses it like a canvas. He's covered in Aztec tribal patterns. I can get him to give you one if you like."  
"Oh, no thanks," Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "I'm not a fan of needles. Or pain."

Cloud just grinned, patting Hiccup on the shoulder as if he knew exactly what the boy was talking about.  
Hiccup blushed. He found himself thinking that Cloud would make a decent boyfriend. But as soon as he thought it, he felt like that was betraying Jack with those feelings. It was a weird train of thought but it still made Hiccup feel guilty…

Food arrived and conversation halted. Before the table erupted in praise for the taste of the burgers. "Jack. How did you find this place?" Jamie, squished between MacGuffin and Barth, asked. "It's Hiccup's," the snow-teen grinned between bites of his burger, completely glazing over the fact it was _Gobber's_ and Hiccup mainly just ate here for free.  
Eyes turned to the Brunette, who sunk lower in his seat. "Designed the place himself too."

Hiccup wished the cushions would swallow him. "Bloody hell," the black haired twins laughed. (Finley and Harry Vanguard, he later learned). "You must be like… a _genius_ or something."  
"Or something," Hiccup mumbled. He knew from the way the boys spoke that they hadn't come here to learn anything other than where to kick the ball.

So much drink called for use of the lavatory's. Now that the food had gone, it didn't matter where they sat, and Hiccup found himself shifting seats to sit next to Jack and Aster, with Toothless once more on the floor, head on the boy's feet. They were all laughing at Mei, who was throwing chips into Harry's mouth, whilst her brother was absent form the table.

"So who's she," Aster asked Jack with a sly grin. "Girlfriend?"  
"Hiccup's Cousin actually."  
"Wouldn't have guessed," said the Australian, glancing between the quiet boy and the boisterous red-head who was challenging anyone to an arm wrestling match. Then he went on to make cracks about knowing Hiccup couldn't get someone like her as his girlfriend, which made Hiccup a little nervous because in all honesty it was correct.  
"Lay off of him," Jack cautioned, although it was all in light hearted humour. He shunted the taller teen with his arm, forcing him to shuffle out of reach. "He's just showing off. Happens every time a girl comes within three feet of him," he said, as they watched Aster challenge Merida himself.

"So, do I get my coat back tonight?" he asked, noticing Jack still sat on it. "But it's warm," he whined jokingly, jutting out his bottom lip. "Where's your coat then?"  
"I think I left it in Tutor"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. "Be right back," he said, spotting Freddie approach, returning from his visit upstairs. Then laughed as the older boy spotted his sister still throwing the few remaining chips into the crowd of waiting mouths.

Hiccup should've known that the Universe hated him. He learnt that he couldn't have too much happiness before 'Life' came to push him over and kick him while he was down.  
He should've been expecting it.

But he wasn't.

That's why he was surprised at the sight of the four, black clothed students in the booth near the stairs. He hadn't seen them when he came in, nor when he had gone downstairs to get Jack. But that didn't mean they weren't there now.

A girl with deep crimson hair.  
A grey faced, boy with piercing yellow eyes.  
A boy; dark skinned, heavy dreadlocks framing his face.  
And a fourth. Who scared Hiccup the most, eyes trained on the small boy's face.

Dagur.

They were all staring at him, wearing dark, hungry expressions.

Hiccup froze where he stood. Ice raced down his spine. He glanced back to the table where he and his friends had been sat. No one noticed his distress, too busy laughing at Mei and Freddie's pointless argument. He could go back, slip into the space next to Jack and pretend Dagur wasn't here.

 _But that meant he was giving up. Right?  
He had decided he wasn't going to take Dagur's shit no more.  
So why should he now? Here, in Gobber's restaurant, where all his friends were gathered._

Dagur couldn't touch him here.

Hiccup stood straighter and marched straight to the stairs. He went up, taking them two at a time to reach the restrooms on the top floor. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, before rushing into the first available stall and locking the door.

Hiccup sat on the toilet seat and tried to calm himself. He waited, straining his ears for the inevitable _tap tap_ of shoes on tiled floor. But he was breathing too loud. He wouldn't be able to hear over the beating of his own heart that was thumping loudly in his chest. He curled inwards, begging for it to calm, for _him_ to calm.

Then he heard the _tap tap tap_ of approaching footsteps, and Hiccup's heart pounded in fury. His breathing was steady now, but he couldn't seem to get any air. The bathroom stall seemed smaller. A crushing weight began to build inside him. Weight on his shoulders, his chest. His knees tensed. Finger's ached from a chill that came from nowhere.  
And still the stall began to shrink, smaller and smaller until hiccup was sure he would be squished.

In an effort to escape, he darted out the door, right into the waiting arms of another.

"Hello Toothpick."

* * *

 _DUN DUN DUN!_


	5. Waiting For What?

_It feels like its taken me forever just to write five chapters :/_

* * *

 **And Then I Met You**

 **Chapter Five :** Waiting For What?

 **Jack Overland Frost**

 **FRIDAY 7th October**

Jack stared at his bedroom ceiling. He was _bored_.  
It was the first time that he actually wished he had lessons at College. Then he might not be as bored as he was now.

Almost everyone else had College. Well, the people that Jack didn't mind hanging out with. Except for Hiccup, but he was laid up in bed with a cold. Which Jack felt responsible for, as he had refused to give Hiccup his coat Tuesday evening.  
Hiccup obviously assured Jack that wasn't the case, but it didn't help much.

" _At least you get a break from me,"_ he had laughed croakily. He sounded worse over the phone and Jack couldn't help but grimace. More so when Hiccup started coughing badly. " _Go to bed idiot. And you better be in College tomorrow_."  
But he hadn't. Thursday neither.

And today was Friday, the day they had been planning to go to the cinema.

Jack had text Hiccup to see if was up to it, even tempting him with the promise of Media notes. But his phone remained silent during the walk with Punzie, and the walk home. It hadn't buzzed through an episode of Dead Walkers, nor three levels of Assassin's Creed. Jack was just about to give up and sleep his Friday away, when the little device began buzzing.  
Jack felt it go, realising it was somewhere in his mess of blankets. Then when the buzzing became continuous, realised he was getting a call, and doubled his efforts to find the small transmitter device.

 _There it is!_ Jack snatched up his phone triumphantly. "Hello," he grinned into the phone, hearing the timid cough reply back. " _Jack?"  
"_You called me," the teen said with a laugh. Suddenly he was hyper and could barely sit still as he bounced on his bed. " _Yeah, I did,"_ Hiccup laughed, but it was still strained from his sore throat. " _Sorry I didn't text straight away. I've been asleep,"_ he said. "How dare you," Jack mocked.

"What are you up to now?"  
" _Food. You?"  
"_Nothing. was just seeing if you were up to going to see that movie today, but I doubt it if you're still feeling rough," he sighed, listening to another bout of coughs. "We can still go. Maybe later, once I've showered and stuff." But Jack was shaking his head. "Don't force yourself." But Hiccup was already speaking over him. _"I want to_ ," he said quickly. " _I've been stuck in my room for two days already. I want to get out and do something."_

Jack needed little convincing to hang out with Hiccup. That's why, two hours later, they were sat in the cinema, feasting on drinks, popcorn and their favourite sours.  
Hiccup was paler than usual. He seemed to be cold as well, wearing his burgundy beanie and a scarf around his neck and a thick jacket. (Jack still had his parka - which he was wearing). He had offered it back, but the boy refused croakily.

Hiccup didn't look well. With slight bags under his sunken eyes and a redness on his cheeks from a fever. That didn't stop him from shivering violently. His lips were dry and cracked, as if they had been left in the sun to dry out. But it was mid-autumn and there was no warmth, other than what little their bodies provided in the depths of their coats.  
He was slow, his smile not as bright. But he seemed enthusiastic, even if it was restrained.  
So Jack didn't say anything. He didn't want to spoil the mood.

They both enjoyed the movie, but Jack definitely preferred afterwards, where he and Hiccup wondered the Quays, ducking into any and every shop that caught their eye. Then a small lunch, where Hiccup barely ate.

Then home.  
Hiccup got off on the fifth stop, and Jack on the twelfth. Then he wondered home with his hands in his pockets, feeling just as bored as he had this morning.

 _Damn it. He still had Hiccup's coat._

* * *

 **SATURDAY 8th October**

"Dad says dinner is ready," Punzie sang, knocking loudly on the bedroom door. She was in her casual purple jumpsuit, covered in paint stains where she was working on another project, her hair plaited back out of her face with pencils and paintbrushes woven into it above her ear. She was smiling, oblivious to Jack's suffering. Because he was _bored._

"I'll be down in a sec," Jack mumbled, letting his fingers mash the controller randomly as his ' _Inquisition Party'_ were ambushed. He took a second to glance at his phone, lying silent on his bedside table.  
Then Punzie coughed from the doorway and his eyes went there.

"Bad day?" she asked, knowing perfectly well he wasn't in the best of moods. It was clear because his Quinari Warrior just got slain by a hostile mob.  
Jack glanced at the screen but made no effort to convince Punzie otherwise. He heard his sister sigh, and the all too familiar sounds of her footsteps approaching. The bed sank a little as she perched herself on the edge, leaning against Jack. They watched his party get mauled by more mobs, before Jack had enough and turned his console off.

"Or are you just bored," Rapunzel pressed, pushing more of her body onto Jack until he was leant at a painful angle.  
He wasn't in the mood. He shrugged her off.  
Sometimes Punzie was his best friend in the world. Other times, they were mortal enemies. But not now, when her arms looped around his, her voice soft and soothing. "Want to talk about it?"  
"There's nothing to talk about really," he told her. Which was true. He was just bored. And maybe a little concerned for Hiccup. Okay, _a lot_ concerned for Hiccup.

"Punzie-"  
"You're brooding. What happened yesterday?"

It didn't sound so much like a question. More of a statement that Jack needed to finish. Because Punzie knew. There was very little people could hide from her anymore.  
It probably didn't help that Jack had returned home yesterday to take his boredom out on the kitchen fridge and Dad's Cookie Tin.

"Guess I'm stressing over nothing," he sighed into her shoulder, letting her body hold him up. He closed his eyes and they laid on the bed, curled up, cat-like. She draped her arms around him, protectively and comforting all at the same time.  
He didn't mind talking to her about this. She helped him before. She seemed to have a knack for knowing about things like this.

Maybe not, but he liked to think she did. He heard confidence in her words.

Jack felt Rapunzel's hand in his hair, stroking the back of his head like he used to do to her. When she would wake in the dark hours of night, crying for her mother. When Dad hadn't heard, or was at work, leaving Jack in charge.  
Jack, who had crawled into his sister's bed and hugged her under the covers, hidden from the monsters. Pet her head and told her random stories that came into his head. So she would relax and go to sleep.  
So Dad didn't have to worry about them. They were fine. They were _always fine.  
_ But now it was Punzie's turn to comfort him. Stroke his head and hum the theme _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.

Somewhere along the line, she had stopped being that little girl, scared of the bogey man under the bed. She was stronger now, taking Jack's lead. She could be his pillar of support, as much as she still needed him.

"I just… _like him!_ I just don't want to screw up like last time. I'm so worried I'll say something, and then have him hate me."  
"Say something like what?" Punzie asked, speaking slowly. She knew the answer. She just wanted Jack to say it out loud.

"That I'm _…gay."_

"Why don't you tell him," she said simply. She seemed to have this little view where, if you are positive enough, things will turn out the way you wanted to go.  
Jack wasn't that naïve. He was more sceptical of the world and everyone in it.

"And have him hate me? Tease me, make fun of me just because I'm a little different to everyone else. Have him ignore me." His eyes began to water, his anger rising  
.Jack sat up, tearing away from the nest of blankets. Fists balled, tears on his cheeks, he spat with venom. "You know what those boys did to me! What everyone else would do if they found out once _he_ told them," he found himself saying, too angry to speak Hiccup's name for a crime he had not committed.

"You don't really believe that."

Rapunzel spoke calmly, her voice resounding with a matureness her Brother hadn't heard before. She was beside him now; a distance between them where once there was not. It was cold and unpleasant.  
The silence that followed spoke volumes.

She was angry at him. No. _Ashamed._  
Jack was ashamed of himself as well. He had never asked to be like this. In fact, he had never had a problem with himself until the kids in his old school had told him it was wrong and disgusting.  
That _he_ was _wrong_ and _disgusting._

"I know you don't believe that," Rapunzel went on. Her voice was stern now. She sat tall and strong, years aging her as she looked at him through fierce eyes.  
It made Jack feel like a child, listening to his mother scold him for drawing on the walls. She was so much like Jack's mother had been. He could hear the same irritation that he had found her voice, but love there too. Love for a silly child who was too caught up in childish things to realise he was doing something stupid.  
Love echoed in Punzie's voice.

Jack shouldn't draw on walls.  
He shouldn't hate his Best Friend for nothing, either.

"From what I've heard about Hiccup, I don't believe he would tell anyone," Rapunzel said firmly, her mind made up. She had never met him. Even though Hiccup had been visiting at least once a week, Jack had always kept him hidden from his family. He didn't want them to embarrass him. Nor did he want them to put a face to the name he has been constantly going on about.

"I say tell him. Not at College. Here, at home where you're more comfortable," she went on, ignoring Jack's eyes, wide in a plea. "You don't have to tell him about what happened with the others. Just tell him as much as you need, until he understands." She stood, proud and strong. He couldn't help but admire her. Deep seated and long lasting.  
Rapunzel wasn't smiling, but there was still softness in her features. Her lip pinned under a tooth at the corner of her mouth; she regretted what she said. Only a little though, because it was gone as soon as Jack saw.

The young girl had made her point. She didn't need to start an argument, knowing any bad words exchanged would just convince Jack to do the opposite of her advice.

"Dinner," she said, with the voice of Mother.

* * *

 **SUNDAY 9th October**

Jack spent the morning hyping himself up. He was going to take Rapunzel's advice and tell Hiccup. Because, now that he thought about it, he knew the boy wouldn't hate him. He was just too nice. Too kind.

Then after that was done, thanked Punzie. Which led to hanging out in her room as she painted something on a canvas that was twice her height. Music played from her stereo, filling the short gaps of quiet between the two of them. There wasn't much, as the Blonde was rambling away to Jack. He was sat in the beanbag at the end of her bed, swapping between listening to her talk and playing on his PSP.

"What you need to do is find more common ground," she sang, splashing yellow paint onto her face as her hand moved furiously over the canvas. "More reasons to meet and hang out. You both like Dead Walkers, you have Art together. Same College, same interests but you need another excuse to meet up and not just because you want to hang out. I know you're on the Football Team because of your scholarship. Why don't you get him to join?"  
"Hiccup doing football? He wouldn't go for that," Jack laughed, imagining the skinny-legged boy in the blue and white Football uniform. Then added, "I think being a cheerleader would suit him more."  
Punzie raised an eye brow, her mouth curling into a smile. "Didn't realise you had a thing for cheerleaders."  
"Cute ones I do."

"So it's a no for football then." Jack shook his head slowly. "He won't go for it."  
"Well, keep thinking," Punzie said, mixing a bright pink to use as leaves for her wonderland tree.

Jack turned back to his game.  
For the first time in forever, he hated how long the weekend was. The PSP got boring after a while. He passed the next few dragging hours by playing Xbox Live with random people, then Cloud and Aster when they came online. He got a text from Jamie, but Jack wasn't too focused to keep the conversation going. It didn't really go anywhere anyway.  
Guitar didn't cut it and neither did the idea of walking around the local shopping district. Jack had been hoping to buy himself a new winter jacket (one similar to Hiccup's so that he could return it back to him) but he just couldn't be bothered to go to the city by himself. Punzie wouldn't go. She was still painting.

So he didn't. He just lay on his bed, deciding to sleep would be the best way to spend his free time.  
At least he wouldn't be bored. And that way, Monday would come quicker.

* * *

 **Hiccup Hamish Haddock**

 **MONDAY 10th October**

It seemed Winter had come to Berk Academy. The wind was cold and the sun stayed hidden behind thin, ashen clouds.  
Hiccup was thankful though. It gave him every excuse to where long sleeves to hide the bruises Dagur had left on him. The mottled shape of fingers on his wrists disappeared under a leather wrist brace and the yellow patches on his forearm were hidden by long sleeves.

It was harder to hide the bruises on his face and forehead. However, a beanie and makeup (from his Cos-play kit) made it harder to spot.

That was easy for the morning as he walked to College. Tutor was a little harder. He was getting funny looks from the boys. It made him want to wash his face, but he resisted the urge knowing the truth underneath would be harder to explain.  
"Ignore them," Cassie said, spitting her tongue out. "Butch is being an asshole. I think you look fine." And she smiled sweetly. It was obvious that there was more affection there for a fellow Classmate, and Hiccup felt bad. Then Butch decided to tell Hiccup what he thought about boys in makeup, and he felt irritated.

The irritation continued into Media, where he could barely focus on the lesson. He was getting a headache. His eyes hurt from the light and Jack's fluent distractions weren't welcome. In fact, they only irritated Hiccup more, who just blanked the white-haired teen, until he settled into his chair and focused on the work set in front of him.  
Media was quiet. It was weird. Everyone kept turning to Jack on the otherside of the room, glancing at each other with confused expressions. There were plenty of opportunities for pun's and jokes, but the boy passed every one up.

Hiccup didn't complain. He didn't have the energy to.  
Nor in Photography, or Break, where he sat against the wall near the pond, watching Aster, Cloud and Jack kicking cans back and forth as replacement for a football. However halfway through Jack just decided to keep tripping Aster up because it amused him to do so.

Cloud left them to it, joining Hiccup on the floor. "Slow morning?"  
"Slow week."  
"It's only Monday."  
"My point exactly."

Hiccup sighed a long sigh and pulled his legs closer. He was aware of Cloud's eyes flicking over him, but he didn't pry. Instead he rambled on about Gobber's and the restaurant. He flitted from subject to subject, trying to find one where Hiccup would buck up and join in, but the boy was just too tired. He yawned, stretching for a moment after realising he was slowly falling asleep.  
"Just go home if you're not well," Cloud offered quietly. He was watching the boy intently, making Hiccup squirm a little by the intenseness of it all. It reminded him a little of Astrid, yet she would have hit Hiccup at least once by now.  
"You'll make it worse if you're sick." Cloud was different. He was calm, kind and patient. He spoke with an authoritive tone, yet Hiccup didn't feel like he was being pressured. Just advised. Which made it easy for him to decline. "I'd rather not," Hiccup confessed, his head pounding painfully. It was like someone was playing booming music right next to his ear and his brain thought the best thing to do was bounce about and bruise itself on Hiccup's skull.  
The bell rang too soon, and Hiccup groaned into his lap. "Kill me now," he said, as Cloud got to his feet. "Not just yet," the Australian laughed, offering a hand. He pulled Hiccup to his feet, trying to get a smile. But Hiccup was too busy pulling his sleeves down to notice.

At least in Art, Hiccup got some more rest. Jack quickly explained to Merida that Hiccup wasn't feeling well and to give him space. Merida accepted the story quietly, but he glances she was sending Hiccup told her that she knew the _real_ reason. And he was going to tell her the truth whether he wanted to or not.  
Though it seemed that Hiccup still had a little bit of good luck left. Merida, it seemed, was busy at Lunchtime, discussing a new club she was trying to pull together. Hiccup hadn't really listened to her excuse as the red head dashed off, with a " _tell me when I get back."_

 _"_ What was that all about?" Jack asked, taking Hiccup's bag for him as he struggled to pull it on his shoulder. He slipped it over his own, already walking to the front of class. Hiccup barely had a chance to complain, when Jack grinned. So the Brunette dropped it.  
"She doesn't believe me," the boy told the white-haired one, yawning as he did. He was still tired. The drowsiness was clogging his thoughts as little as they headed for the Football Pitch, to meet with the rest of the lads for lunch.

Jack was talking, filling the silence with words that flew over Hiccup's head. He answered with dull " _mms,"_ and _"yeah's,"_ not really understanding. He seemed to be sleepwalking, eyes half focused on where he was going. It took till the third time that he almost walked into someone for Jack to grab him by the wrist. "Oi. Watch where you're going," he scolded Hiccup. But the boy just replied with a yawn. "Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah."

He let himself be led to the football pitch, not having to focus too much on keeping his eyes open as Jack dragged him through the milling students.

"Why are you so bloody tired?" Hiccup heard him snap from somewhere in front of him. "Da…ger…"  
"A dagger? What the hell has a dagger got to do with you sleeping."  
" _Dagur,_ " Hiccup corrected him, opening his eyes wide enough to see Jack looking at him funny.

They were at the football pitch now. Some of the other boys were there, laughing at Jack who looked like a pack horse, under his and the Brunette's heavy bags. "It's not like I had a choice," he groaned, leading Hiccup to one of the benches so he could sit, rather than fall where he was stood.  
The boy was oblivious, his head top heavy, his arms wrapping around his body to warm himself. It was cold outside. He wanted to go inside, where it was warm.  
 _He wanted to sleep._

* * *

 **Jack Overland Frost**

 **MONDAY 10th October**

Jack watched Hiccup swaying precariously on the bench. He was bound to be asleep in seconds.

"Stupid idiot," Jack grumbled, digging into his pockets for his phone. He planned to text Merida (having got her number now). Being her cousin, hopefully she knew where he lived, or at least the number of someone who could come and pick the boy up. " _Where are you?"_ he typed quickly and hit send. Then quickly text Punzie to check if she had her keys, as today was Football Practice after college.  
He had barely slipped the mobile back into his pocket before it vibrated.

[Received: Monday 13:20 | Sender: Ginger]  
 _At Archery Practice. Why?_

Jack glanced to the Brunette, wondering if he would appreciate all this meddling. Then, upon seeing the boy fast asleep on the bench, curled up like a cat, decided that Hiccup could moan at him later.  
 _Hiccup is sick. He's fast asleep._

[Received: Monday 13:22 | Sender: Ginger]  
 _That bad? But what can I do about it?_

 _Well as you to are related, I was hoping you could ask his parents come and pick him up?!  
_ It seemed obvious to Jack, but apparently not so to the red head. He stood there for a moment, his phone out waiting for the reply. He was expecting and instantaneous response, but Merida seemed a little slow. He read and re-read his message, wondering if he had something wrong. He was a _little_ sarcastic, but that was how he always was. And Merida had seemingly got used to him. So…

"What is it?" came a voice. Jack looked up to see Jamie stood opposite him. "Problem?"  
"Not really," Jack mumbled glancing back to his phone. "I was hoping Merida could help me with Hiccup," he said, jerking his thumb back in the direction of the bench, where the rest of the football team were hiding the Brunette with their bags. Hic cousins, Ruff and Tuff had decided to balance their bags on Hic's back whilst Snotlout looked on: unamused.  
"Is he okay?"  
"Just exhausted I think," Jack murmured, not really paying attention as he looked back to the phone. But then, it vibrated in his hand and Jack could stop worrying about what he had said.

[Received: Monday 13:28 | Sender: Ginger]  
 _Hiccup's Dad won't pick him up. You'll have to wake him._

 _Then what about his Mum?_

There was another pause. Jack stared at the screen, feeling like he had stepped on something he shouldn't have.  
He waited, reading volumes form the silent mobile device in his hand. And with a short text from Merida, it confirmed his guess.

[Received: Monday 13:35 | Sender: Ginger]  
 _She's not around anymore._

Jack stared at the black and white screen of the phone.  
He wanted to ask. And he didn't.  
He wanted to know. And he didn't.

[Received: Monday 13:35 | Sender: Ginger]  
 _Look out for Hiccup during Lunch. I'll skip last period and take him home.  
I have to go practice now._

And the conversation stopped there.

* * *

Jack forgot he left Hiccup on the bench. Everyone had put their bags down and somehow cocooned him in rucksacks and satchels, so that only his coat was showing, but that seemed to camouflage with the colours. Even when the bell rang for final period, they didn't notice him. It was usual to leave their bags on the benches, change kits in the locker room, then train on the pitch, so there was no reason anyone needed to go to their , Hiccup slept through the noise of Coaches whistle and students screaming and shouting at each other as they played a game of Lacrosse out of the field.

Then, when Coach called time, Jack could see the boy sat on the bench, still huddled into the nest of bags. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning, a slight shiver as he looked up at practice, trying to figure out where he was and why he was sleeping outside.

"Oh my god," Jack groaned into his mitt. Aster registered, shunting his shoulder. "Doesn't matter that we lost mate," he grinned, by Jack just shook his head and pointed at the bench. "I forgot about Hiccup," he told him, then jogged over to the boy. His eyes were red, but he looked more lively than the journey to the pitch.  
"Morning sleepy," the teen laughed, noticing Hiccup's spectacular bed-head. It was mussed up on one side, and straight on the other, giving him a very lopsided look.  
"Where…?" Hiccup asked groggily, letting Jack pull him to his feet. "College still. You fell asleep at lunch." It took the boy a moment. Then he grimaced. "What's the time now," he asked no one in particular, looking down to his watch. "Almost three! Jack I missed last period," he all but shouted.

Definitely awake now.

"Sorry," the teen said, unable to stop himself smiling. Not only was Hiccup awake, but it seemed that he was feeling better. Even with red eyes and scruffy hair, he didn't look as tired as before, and some colour seemed to return to his cheeks. "You're not," the boy grumbled, but before they could get into an argument, Coach called Jack back to the group so they could do some stretched to relax their muscles.

It didn't last for long, and Jack could return to a disgruntled teen, bent over his mobile. He had his face scrunched up unhappily, totally focused on whatever he was reading, he didn't hear Jack talking until the boy put his hand on his shoulder. "You told Merida I _fell asleep?_ " he demanded.

"Your boyfriend was worried about you," came a snicker. Jamie popped up behind Jack, grinning as both boys flushed a stunning, post-box red.

"Wha-"  
"He's not-"

"We're not," they stammered, panicking slightly.

Jamie looked between them with a raised eyebrow. "I was just joking," he said slowly, glancing between both boys. "Yeah, haha," Jack forced out, turning back to the bench. Hiccup just continued to blush, eyes back on the phone. "Whatever," Jamie sighed and walked off to change into his Football Kit.  
Jack and Hiccup continued to force fake laughter for a little while, until the field began to empty as students went home and the footballers headed to the lockers to change into their uniform. "He _was_ just joking," Jack said, not quite sure who he was reassuring. "Yeah, funny," came Hiccup's restrained reply. He was looking at his phone, his expression dark.  
Jack shuffled his feet nervously. Was Hiccup _that_ opposed to 'gay' jokes. Now the idea of telling the boy about his own orientation wasn't feeling like such a good idea.

"Hey, he didn't mean anything by it," Jack said, wishing Jamie hadn't said anything. Then realised that if he hadn't and _he_ had told Hiccup he was gay, he would've just lost his best friend. All over again.

"No that's not it," Hiccup waved his hand in the air, dismissing the idea. "It's just…" He trailed off staring at his phone.

"Merida. She…"

Jack waited, his heart doing flips that Hiccup _wasn't_ homophobic. But he wasn't happy, so he didn't show it. Apparently Merida had done, (or text), something, but it was obviously something Hiccup didn't approve of. "She told you, that I… don't have…"

 _Oh._

"That you don't have a Mum?" Hiccup looked up, eyes wide. "Yes, she said. But that's only because I asked of you're Mum or Dad could come and pick you up because you were sick. It's not her fault so don't be angry at her," Jack said softly. He sat himself beside Hiccup on the bench wondering why he was being so talkative. Not that he usually wasn't, but it Hiccup thought before he spoke. Now he was too focused on something else.

"You weren't meant to know!" Hiccup growled. He made a noise like he was in pain and dropped his face into his hands. "I didn't want you to find out." Jack looked at him; confused why Hiccup was suddenly angry. It wasn't like he had _meant_ to find out. "Look, I'm sorry I know," he said with a snap to his own words, "but I'm not bothered either way. It doesn't affect our friendship does it?" He spoke firmly, feeling very grown up. Hiccup looked up to him, ready to cry. "No."  
"Then why should you worry if I know or not?"

"Besides," Jack shrugged. "I don't have a Mum either." Hiccup nodded solemnly. Jack watched him carefully. "I'm not joking," he said, his tone still serious. "But my parents have nothing to do with us." Hiccup smiled softly. "Oh, I don't know. Sorry, but we can't be friends anymore," he grinned spitefully, before poking out his tongue. Jack recoiled in mock horror, holding his hand to his forehead as if he was about to faint. "Oh the calamity!" Then he lay on the bench, looking up to Hiccup who grinned back at him, all anger gone.

"I've got football practice now. Wait for me and I'll walk you home."  
Hiccup raised and eyebrow. "How chivalrous of you." Jack grinned back. "Oh, I'm all about the chivalry. Now don't move," he said, jumping up, snatching up Hiccup's bag as he did. "I'm holding you're bag as ransom just in case."

Before the Brunette had time to complain, Jack was sprinting across the pitch to change before Coach could yell at him.

* * *

 **Hiccup Hamish Haddock**

 **MONDAY 10th October**

Hiccup huddled into his coat some more, pulling his legs to cross over one another. He had his phone out, staring at the texts Merida had sent him whilst he had been asleep.

[Received: Monday 13:38 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _If you're feeling as sick as Jack is telling me, GO HOME! If not, you're not going to be in tomorrow.  
_ _And tell me honestly. Are you sick, or is this Dagur again? Because if him being around is stressing you out, I swear I will get rid of him.  
_ _I haven't told Astrid about him yet but you better before I do._

[Received: Monday 13:43 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _Okay, seeing as you haven't text me, or rung me at all, I'm assuming you are really sick._ _Just let me know that you got home okay. I'm worried.  
_ _Also, I kind of told Jack that you don't have a Mom. I didn't tell him she died, but he knows its just you and your dad.  
_ _Sorry. xxx_

[Received: Monday 13:54 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _Did you go home? You're house phone isn't connecting?_

 _Missed Call: Monday 14:00  
_ _Reader: Fuzzball_

[Received: Monday 14:21 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _Answer your phone. :(_

[Received: Monday 14:29 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _Where are you?_

 _Missed Call: Monday 14:36  
_ _Reader: Fuzzball_

 _Missed Call: Monday 14:38  
_ _Reader: Fuzzball_

[Received: Monday 14:44 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _Are you ignoring me because I told Jack about your Mom. Because that's seriously immature!_

[Received: Monday 14:47 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _I'm going to hit you._

 _Missed Call: Monday 14:50  
_ _Reader: Fuzzball_

 _Missed Call: Monday 14:55  
_ _Reader: Fuzzball_

 _Missed Call: Monday 14:57  
_ _Reader: Fuzzball_

[Received: Monday 15:00 | Sender: Fuzzball]  
 _HICCUP!_

Hiccup thumbed the phone, wondering if he had the energy to deal with Merida right now. He knew he should tell her he had just been sleeping, but didn't fancy getting an earful. Then again, it was better than having one tomorrow. He clicked on her picture, then held the mobile to his ear. It had barely rang before the line connected, and a voice with a heavy Scottish accent began screaming down the phone. " _Hiccup! The hell are you! You've been ignoring me! I was so worried!"_

She went on like that for a good five minutes. Hiccup held the phone at arms length, ignoring the looks that the Coach was giving him.

"Are you done?" he asked when Merida paused for breath. "Because then I could tell you that I fell asleep at Lunch because I was exhausted and I've only just woken up now."

 _"Then where are you?"_ she asked, a little calmer now. "Still at College."  
 _"Where?"  
_ "Football pitch."

Merida made some agitated noise, but Hiccup cut through it before she could continue her rant. "I'm fine, so you can stop worrying. And I'll talk to you about the other stuff tomorrow." Merida grunted again, but accepted what her Cousin said. _"Tomorrow, and no later,"_ she growled. Then the line went dead and Hiccup could sigh. He had planned to have a go at her for telling Jack about his Mum, but it probably wouldn't be good to do it over the phone. Besides, he didn't know exactly what Jack knew. If Merida had told him the whole story…

"Sounds like you got women trouble," the Coach said with a laugh. "Shouldn't let it get you down too much." He smiled warmly, looking back to the clipboard that had been distracting him.

"Let me guess. I could be doing better things," Hiccup said, trying not to sound rude. "Course," said the older man. "Like football."  
"Nah, It's not for me. I couldn't play to save my life. I'm better at watching."

The older man nodded his head in understanding. "You got much free time? I could always use a second pair of eyes on the boys whilst they train."  
"Oh I don't know much about football," Hiccup tried to protest, wondering how the conversation had gone from Women Troubles, to Assistant Coach Headhunting. "You don't need to," Coach said with a shoulder shrug. "Simply watch their feet, make sure they kick it right and get them to watch where they're going before they run."

Hiccup just sat and listened to the Coach's promotional speech, finding nowhere to object.

And then suddenly, he was stood next to Coach on the field, opposite the Football Team, that had lined up in full uniform.

"Team, this is Hiccup," he said proudly, hitting the boy on the back and almost sending him flying. "He's going to help us with practice. If he says something, listen. Now three laps of the pitch then back for leg stretches," he barked and the team set off on a slow jog. Hiccup could see them laughing at his shocked expression.

Truthfully, Hiccup wasn't overly concerned by his new Assistant Coach/Equipment Manager position as much as he seemed to let on. It was nice, not having to go straight home on a Monday and Wednesday. He still had plenty of time to do homework, and he didn't have to spend unwanted time in the house with his Dad.  
And now, he was actually hanging out with other people. He was starting to, (dare he say) have a _social life_.

Football Practice was entertaining to say the least. Hiccup didn't do much for most of it - listening to Coach and watching him remind the others the proper way to kick the ball. (He didn't know there was even a wrong way of kicking a ball). Then Coach gave him instructions of his jobs, which included packing and unpacking gear for sessions. That meant he was shown where everything was stored and then given keys for all the buildings: the Stadium, the Sports Office, the Gym and the Sports Storage. He also had to clean the guys' uniform between practice, but luckily there was a washer and dryer so there was no lugging to-and-from College.  
He also had side-line duties. Which meant that the managing job suddenly felt like babysitting, when he had to make sure everyone had a drink of water. He handed them out now, as everyone gathered around.

"So, Assistant Coach. How did that happen?" Jack asked, taking the last water bottle. "Don't ask me," Hiccup smiled, watching Jack drink between heavy pants from their last three-lap sprint around the track. Obviously Frosty had turned it into a game, so everyone was breathing hard.  
"I like it this way. Now you get to see me play," he grinned. "More like so you can show off."  
"Any chance I get." His grin widened and he drained the bottle.  
Conscious he was staring, Hiccup looked away quickly. "You're being goofier than usual," he said, trying to change the subject. But Jack wasn't having any of it. "Didn't I say I was showing off?"  
Hiccup pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. "And _who_ are you showing off too, pray tell?"

Jack smiled, raising his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling as if he was about to throw a bucket of water over someone.

"BREAK OVER. 6 V 6 match. Blue Team Captain: Hights. White Team Captain: Frost!" Coach yelled with three blasts from his whistle. "Hop to it Mund. Or I'll make you run another lap."

Hiccup never got an answer to Jack's joke as he made to meet Coach in the centre field. The boy let it slide. He was just being an ass, even now as he goofed off behind Coach's back and some how not getting caught. His antics continued throughout the match as well, dancing and skipping whilst the boys chased after the ball. "FROST! At least kick the ball towards the right goal!" Coach yelled from the side-lines. "Honestly," he grumbled, sitting next to Hiccup on the bench who was reading through Coach's clipboard.  
"You still haven't ordered their Jersey's?" he noted, reading the man's notes. Coach looked down. "Oh yeah. I was waiting for the cheques. It's just the Vanguard Twins and Eret's I'm waiting for."  
"Well why don't you order them, then not give it to them until they've paid. They're not going to drop out anytime soon, so the jackets wont go to waste," Hiccup said, nodding to the boy's that were laughing as they tackled for the ball.

Coach scratched the beginnings of his beard. "Mmm, you make a point. That way they'll definitely be here for the matches…" He seemed to be thinking, and then agreed. "Hey Hiccup. Can you go order them. It's on this website," he said, writing down the email address, the login name and passcode. "You've got the key, and the code," he said to himself. "Here's the boy's measurements and the names they want on their jersey's." Coach handed him the clipboard with the details, then sent him to the office.

That was perfectly fine with Hiccup.

Hiccup got to sit in a warm office, on a comfy swivel chair rather than the hard wood of the bench. He had his favourite Celtic Songs playing out of the speakers whilst he worked. Which was all of about fifteen minutes. He glanced to the clock, seeing that it was only about four. The teen decided to drag it out about, pulling up solitaire on the screen. It wouldn't hurt anyone if he procrastinated for just a little bit. The only problem with that game, was that it was addictive.  
Hiccup groaned to himself when he saw the time. Just gone ten to five. The Brunette turned off the computer and donned his coat. He slipped from the office, turning out the lights and locking the doors as he went, following the corridor back to the outdoor pitch.

He wasn't paying attention to the sound of footsteps behind him nor the hand that reached out and grabbed hold of his hood, pulling the boy back.  
Hiccup cried out in shock, his arms flailing as he felt himself falling. A hand reached out, covering over his mouth and muffled his cries, serving only to help gravity and knock the boy to the ground. He was pinned there by another hand, stopping the boy from moving.

"Hello Toothpick."

Hiccup froze at the sound of the boy's voice, staring up at the teen who was smiling back at him. A dark smile.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Dagur asked, leaning down so that he was closer to Hiccup. He was still laid on his back, trying to ignore the throbbing of his head where he hit it on the floor. Dagur moved his hand a little, allowing Hiccup to breath. And answer. "What are you doing here? Why are–"  
"You better not be trying to hide behind that Football Team," the boy spat, cutting through Hiccup. His hands grabbed his arms, his fingers digging into the still-sore flesh, enjoying the whimper of pain it caused. "Get off me," Hiccup cried, determined to be defiant. Even if the boy was beating him, he still hadn't taken it back to ' _intercourse_.' And he'd do all he could to stop it before Dagur tried.  
The smaller boy struggled under Dagur's weight, glancing about for an implement, or help. They were close to the doors, but no one could hear him from out there. The pitch was too far away. "No one's coming to save you," Dagur grinned, his smile twisting into a snarl. "You may have gotten close to them, thinking you'll be safe from me," he said, tightening his grip on Hiccup's arms. "But you're wrong. You're mine Toothpick. Don't forget that."  
"No," Hiccup protested. "Not anymore," he growled, somehow freeing an arm. He stabbed his elbow into Dagur's arm and felt the boy relinquish his grip there too. But Hiccup was too slow to scramble out of reach and Dagur grabbed him by the hair. He slammed his head back to the ground.

Dagur did it again, then waited for Hiccup's eyes to focus before continuing to talk. "You know what happens to people that stand up for you, don't you," he said with a dark grin. "And I've been watching you. You've made a friend-"  
"No," Hiccup gasped, his eyes wide. He was barely conscious, his head throbbing with noise and pressure. He could see Dagur still over him, but he swam in and out of focus. "That white-haired one-"  
"No!" Hiccup shook his head, his eyes tearing. "Don't hurt him Dagur! Please, he's just someone I talk to. He's no one important," he lied, trying to convince Dagur otherwise. His voice stretched. His body visibly shaking now.

Dagur smiled.

 _Not Jack._ _Anyone but Jack!  
_ "No Dagur. Please! I'll do anything! Just leave Jack out of this!" Hiccup begged, beginning to thrash once more. He felt like running to Jack, to warn him. "Oh, so this _no one important_ has a name," the older teen growled. "Jack was it?"  
His eyes flickered darkly. "Maybe I should tell this _Jack-_

"NO! YOU CAN'T"

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of the boy stood at the far end of the corridor. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. He'd obviously seen Dagur and followed him here out of curiosity. After all, the boy had no reason that he should be in the Sports Block, this late.  
Dagur hadn't seen him. He was too focused on Hiccup's defiance.

"What did you say to me?" he growled, one hand grabbing Hiccup's chin to force him to look at him and only him. Dagur brought his face closer, his eyes sparking with uncontrollable anger, his fingers pressing deeper into Hiccup's skin. "What do you mean, _I can't?_ I can do anything I like! To anyone I want." Dagur wrapped his hand around the boy's neck and squeezed, grinning when Hiccup gasped, but couldn't get any air.  
"I can do whatever I want to you as well. Because you're mine!"

 _NO_! Hiccup didn't want anyone seeing this. He didn't want anyone seeing him in this state. He wanted to cry out, not to Dagur, but to the boy racing down the corridor, his arm brought back ready to swing, to connect his fist with Dagur's skull.

Dagur was knocked aside, shocked from the impact. He fell into the lockers, freeing Hiccup, who scrambled to his feet, instinctively creeping around to stand behind his saviour, coughing and retching as he was once more able to breathe. He grabbed at the boy to keep himself upright, and felt a firm hand keep him standing.  
"Leave him alone you bastard!" the boy shouted at Dagur, grabbing Hiccup by the arm himself. Before Dagur could climb to his feet, the boy was already dragging Hiccup down the corridor, and out into the cool night of the Autumn evening. Hiccup coughed and spluttered all the way, but he was thankful to be away from the one that was trying to kill him.  
"Are you okay?" His saviour asked, his hands visibly shaking from anger. "Y-yes, I'm alright now," Hiccup stuttered, still a little shocked at how quickly everything had happened. He could see the boy before him shaking, glancing back to the building. IT was clear he was fighting with himself to go back and continue to pummel Dagur into the ground.

"Thankyou Snotlout."

"Don't tell me you're _still_ dating that piece of shit," Snotlout growled, pulling Hiccup along quicker. "He used to beat you back then too. But he's never tried to kill-"  
"No, I'm not with him. He's just…" but Hiccup didn't need to explain.  
Snotlout knew. He had saved Hiccup on more than one occasion, from being harassed in the toilets, to out-of-the-way supply closets when everyone were in lessons.  
In fact, Snotlout knew more than Astrid and Merida. They knew Dagur hit him. They just didn't know he and Hiccup used to have sex as well. Snotlout did.

"Then what were you doing with him?" Snotlout growled. "He caught me. I wasn't even–"  
"OI TOOTHPICK!" The brunette glanced over his shoulder at the Sports Block. Dagur was at the door, glaring furiously after the two retreating. "Don't think this is over!"

Snotlout dragged Hiccup faster, grinding his teeth as he walked. "Snot-"  
"Shut up," the boy hissed, his voice icy. "You're hurting me," he said softly, hoping not to retrieve yet another bruise.

"Sorry," Snotlout grumbled, glancing back to the doors, only Dagur was gone now. His step slowed to a stop, and he calmed himself by breathing slowly. "I'd stop your shaking before you go back," he told the weedy teen, seeing Hiccup shaking from fright. "And avoid him. You'll only get hurt again."  
"Aww it sounds like you care," Hiccup smiled, watching Snotlout's cheeks flush slightly. "No. Asshole!" Snotlout directed a sharp punch at Hiccup, catching him on the arm, before storming away with a bright red face.  
"Thanks anyway," Hiccup called after him, laughing, following at a slightly slower pace. He smiled to himself.  
Snotlout maybe an idiot, but he was quite caring when he wanted to be. And at least he could throw a decent punch, Hiccup thought, rubbing his arm as he followed Snotlout back onto the pitch, where the 6-a-side was still playing.

.

* * *

 **Jack Overland Frost**

 **MONDAY 10th October**

Jack and Hiccup left last, after helping Coach tidy away. It didn't make a difference to them really, but Hiccup mentioned that they had missed the last bus back to his. So it meant walking. Jack wasn't fussed. He said he would walk Hiccup home and that was what he was going to do.  
So the two set out together, heading to the front gate. Jack text his Dad that he needed a lift from Hiccup's and that he wasn't going home, then sent him the address. Then he text Punzie to tell her he wasn't going to be home till later so she had to lock all the doors.

As they walked, Jack talked of practice and Hiccup could finally understand what he was going on about.

They walked without thinking, unconsciously heading towards Gobber's place. It was where they went often enough right after college, so it seemed only natural to do it after football practice as well. They each got a bag of chips and then set off towards Hiccup's house.

"So, did Coach say when we've got a match?" he asked, showing off by walking backwards. The pavement was empty so he didn't have to worry about other pedestrians. Just uneven footing. "I think there's a practice session on the Friday 21st. Then there's a match on the 31st, after Half Term." Hiccup said, speaking slowly. His voice was sore and it looked like he still wasn't over his cold.  
"On Halloween?"  
"Looks like it."

Jack laughed out loud, fist bumping the air. "I have a great idea! Let's have a Halloween party after the match! Then we can celebrate our victory and Halloween at the same time," he grinned. Jack was beginning to get excited. He loved Halloween. And he loved parties.  
It would be so much fun. They could dress up, bring alcohol and genuinely have a good time.

"That's all well and good," Hiccup said from the confines of his coat, "but if you're thinking of a big party, where are you going to host it?" The question quietened Jack and he fell into step next to the boy once more.  
The white haired boy shoved his hands into his pockets and began to think. He couldn't host it at home, there wasn't enough room. Asking Gobber for private use of his venue wasn't the right answer. And he couldn't exactly ask anyone else to open their house for his party when it was his idea. "Don't know. Guess we could try asking the College if they'll let us stay there? Maybe in the gym or the Sports Hall," he thought. Hiccup didn't give an answer and the conversation died out.

They walked in silence, finishing their chips with subdued emphasis on how good they all tasted. It was dark now, with only a streetlights and house lights lighting the way. But they were following the road with little trees, so it was still relatively light.

"So where were you tonight?"  
"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, folding his arms around himself, burying his head into his shoulders It wasn't _that_ cold, but Jack was still unable to avoid himself thinking up the cliché ' _lend you my jacket'_ romance scene. Besides, Hiccup already had a coat.

"You weren't there to see me score a goal."  
"It was only practice. It doesn't count."  
"Every goal counts," Jack insisted. Hiccup replied by poking out his tongue.

"So?" Jack insisted. He had noticed the boy missing ten minuets into the match. But he had assumed he had gone to the toilets or something. So seeing him not return at half-time, he had grown worried. " _Anyone seen Hiccup/"_ he asked as they helped themselves to water. The other boys had looked about, but no one had noticed him leave. " _I sent him to the office,"_ Coach said from the bench. " _He'll be back soon."  
_ And the game had commenced once more. Only, Hiccup was still taking a while. Coach seemed to think so as well. He kept looking back to the Sports Block, then his watch. _"I'm going to go find him," he said after ten minuets of this._ But before he could stand, Snotlout had stepped up _. "Let me go. I need to use the toilets anyway."  
_ He had gone, and come back with Hiccup. So everything was fine.

But Jack had noticed Snot's shiftiness. And Hiccup had been shaking…

"I was in the Office. Coach asked me to order new jerseys for the team," the teen explained, muttering something under his breath. His cheeks flushed slightly and his eyes glanced away when he confessed, "then I played solitaire for a bit before I came back."

Jack started sniggering, hiding his concern and disappointment. He had hoped Hiccup would tell him the truth. But then again, maybe that was it.

"A goody two shoes like you skipping out on work! I am shocked," he laughed sarcastically, admiring Hiccup's freckles from under the passing streetlamp. He was blushing, his nose red from the cold, his eyes tearing slightly from the chill. They seemed to be sparkling, or was it Jack's imagination.  
"The rest of us thought you got lost. We even sent Snotlout to look for you."  
"Under resistance?"  
"We drew straws." Hiccup frowned, but then smiled, hugging himself tighter. "Makes sense," he said, watching his breath mingle with the cold air. He glanced over his shoulder, then buried himself some more.

"So are you going to stick with being Assistant Coach, or are you going to turn it down?" Jack asked, concerned that Hiccup might suddenly back out after an uneventful evening. "I've got no choice really," Hiccup answered with a frown. "But it might serve as an excuse to get out of something in the future. Might as well keep hold of that." The boy chuckled sneakily to himself, as if he'd pulled a prank or something.  
"I'm starting to think you're not as innocent as you make yourself out to be," Jack frowned. "Of course not," came the boy's response with a devilish smile on his face. "What made you think I was innocent?" Jack couldn't tell if Hiccup was joking or not. He laughed slightly, and then tried to disguise it as a cough, but it probably sounded like he was choking on air.

The silence flooded them again, but neither felt particularly obliged to break it. They just walked quietly, their shoulders occasionally brushing against the other as the sidewalk narrowed. Jack walked with his head up, looking at the night sky. It was cloudless and he could see the stars and moon. He smiled and relaxed, not thinking as he walked beside Hiccup.

"Jack…" came a quiet voice. Hiccup was looking up to the white haired teen, biting his bottom lip. He just looked _so_ _cute_! Jack had to dig his hands in his pockets to stop himself from hugging Hiccup there and then.  
"Yeah," he said casually. But the boy didn't say anything. Jack tilted his head as he regarded him. under the passing street lamp. His freckled, pale skin. His cute rounded nose, full cheeks. His emerald eyes were still shining like gems, flecked with gold light and… they looked red in places. Sore. They were watering slightly.  
"Are youokay?" Jack asked, slowly, suddenly feeling tension in the air. "You're eyes…"

"I wanted to apologise. About earlier," he said quickly, feeling the need to explain something that Jack had forgotten about. Jack's confused expression told him that, and he blushed again. "I mean, when I snapped at you because Merida told you about Mum." Jack felt his face frown. "I said don't worry about it."  
"But I wanted to apologise anyway," Hiccup insisted. "And… I want to know how much she told you." Jack felt himself grimace. "She just said she wasn't about no more, or something like that.," he said with a scratch to the back of the head. He had explained his own situation enough times that he knew how awkward it was to tell others about his situation.

Hiccup stood there, his hands fidgeting, eyes on his shoes. "My mum.. and…"  
"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," Jack said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, walking once more so that they were still heading for the boy's house. But he didn't say anything else. Hiccup seemed to be fighting with himself whether to explain or not. He looked like he wanted to. Or _needed to._

 _"_ Did she die?" Jack asked quietly. Hiccup's eyes widened at that last word, his fingers freezing on the ends of his sleeves. "… _yes_ ," he said quietly. "In an accident."  
"I can't pretend I know how you feel," Jack said, hoping that funny edge in Hiccup's voice didn't mean he was crying. "My Mum left my dad when I was still a baby. She wasn't one for responsibility. Neither am I apparently," he laughed, then regretted it. Here Hiccup was, trying to have a serious conversation and here he was, making light of it.

They fell into silence once more, but this time it wasn't comfortable. Jack didn't like listening to the sounds of his scuffling feet and Hiccup's faint sniffs. He needed to say something, or do something. Anything. _Anything._

 _"_ I'm gay."

Jack blurted the words out loud. Then froze. His chest tightened and he looked to Hiccup, who stared back. He had been crying, his face wet, eyes red. Now he stopped next to Jack, mouth slightly agape, looking over his face. "I mean… well yes," Jack rushed, feeling his face burn under Hiccup's gaze. _Ah shit. "_ It's just, you told me about your Mum. So I thought I should at least tell you a little about me. Or something like that," he rambled. "I don't know, I just," he tried, but Hiccup seemed just as freaked out as he felt. "Sorry if I disappointed you," he said, making to march down the path.

But Hiccup's hand grabbed his jacket, stopping him dead. "M-m… me too," he whispered. "I… Me too."

And Jack felt like he was flying. It was like Christmas. Hiccup didn't hate him. He wasn't homophobic or freaked out by Jack. Because Hiccup was gay as well.  
Jack beamed like he had got every present he asked for. Then before he could stop himself, grabbed Hiccup and hugged him tightly. "You have _no idea_ how worried I was about that," he laughed into Hiccup's hair. "Oh, I have an idea," came a grumbled reply as Hiccup hugged him back. "

Then they started to laugh. Louder and louder, even when they pulled apart. They smiled at each other, unable to hide their relief. And then, once more set off for Hiccup's house.

"Well, this has been one eventful day," Jack laughed to himself. he felt like he was on cloud nine. Or cloud ten. Or twenty. Whatever cloud he was on, he was happy. He couldn't contain it, walking with a spring in his step and grinning like an idiot. Hiccup laughed at him, but he didn't tell him he was stupid. They walked together and fell into casual conversation once more.

College. Music. Movies. Friends.

"Oh," Hiccup said, glancing up. "We're here," he said, pointing to the sign that said 'Fury Estate.' Jack looked at the first few houses. They big. With multi-car parking on long sweeping drives and giant windows which showed chandeliers and posh statues that looked like a toddler had made them. Jack had thought that he lived in a big house, but these were ridiculous. Hiccup led the way before house and house, which grew grander with every one they passed.

"So, is it just you and your Dad who live here?" Jack asked as they approached probably the biggest house on the estate. "No, it's Toothless as well," Hiccup answered, walking faster now that he was almost home. The gated driveway itself was the length or a football pitch, the dark curved path of stone ran up around a line of large confers that blocked the view or the house. More like manor house. It was built from large, grey flagstone rocks and wooden embellishment. Some walls had been painted a pale brown, but most were plain rock. Planters lined the front of the house under a hanging terrace. There were more in the center of the driveway, lining a path for cars to take, towards a large lean-to shelter. There were lights on in the house, but it was mainly illuminated by spotlights that shone up from the floor, onto the walls of the building.  
Vines of ivy and plant crawlers clung to the walls on the far side, up to a veranda. It grew thick, filling the gap between the house and a stone wall near the edge of the trees. Jack could see more lights along a wrought iron fence the cut through it, leading to the back of the house.

"Coming?" Hiccup asked, laughing at Jack who was frozen on the driveway. He was over by the front door now, hand on the door handle. "You can wait out here if you want, but it's going to be cold," he said, entering the house. Jack caught up slipping through the door before Hiccup closed it. "Whoa," Jack said looking up at the foyer. It was almost like walking into Gobber's Restaurant again. The archway timber was carved with Viking style art. The cabinet and furniture had a rustic feel, matching the woven rug. But the coat rack to the side was normal, where Hiccup shed his coat and Jack hung his jacket and bag. He grabbed his phone from the pocket and followed Hiccup.

He found himself in a living room. It had wood flooring and a similar rug to the one in the foyer, they half slipped under velvet brown sofas. They faced a large fireplace, with bookcase shelving on each side, that held books and odds and ends. Jack wanted to explore, but Hiccup was heading deeper into the house. He didn't want to get lost, so followed. Hiccup led to a kitchen, moving to large patio doors. "Watch your legs," he warned Jack before opening the door. Suddenly, a large black _something_ barrelled into the kitchen. Jack darted back, but the something spotted him and charged.  
Jack was flat on his back, pinned by the huge dog as it barked at him. "Hi Toothless," Jack breathed from under the beast. "Good to see you too."  
"BARK!" Toothless agreed, wagging his tail and kissing Jack all over his face. "Alright enough, enough!" he cried, trying to hide his mouth. Hiccup laughed at him, before coming over to pull his dog off of the teen who looked red in the face.

The two of them stashed up on drink and snacks, before climbing two sets of stairs to Hiccup's room on the third floor. This was as much Viking as the rest of the house; with wood flooring and fur rugs. The wooden bedframe had been carved at one end to look like a Viking ship, with similar decoration on the side. The make shift shelves and wardrobe had the same rustic feel. But then, there were also other things that reminded Jack he hadn't stepped into the dark ages. There were posters on all the walls, of music bands, movies and videogames. There was as a TV on one wall and a notice board on the other, above a desk littered with paperwork. Art pads and canvas were stacked between the desk and wall, half hiding an Xbox that was flashing. There was a laptop and desk lamp, and about a hundred cables at the foot of the bed, in some sort of junk box.

Jack sat himself on the bed, leaving room for Hiccup, who had gone to fiddle about with his Xbox. It let Jack look around more, spotting things that made him grin. Amongst the posters were Hiccup's drawings. Clear from the number of dragons, and the cuteness of the sketches of friends and family. Above his bed was a clump of photographs of the boy through stages of his life. There was a picture of him blowing out a candle for his birthday, beside a woman who looked like him. Then there was him laughing at the bottom of a dog pile with a few children. Merida was there, clear from her mass of Ginger hair, as well as a girl with Blonde hair, and three other boys that looked vaguely familiar. There were pictures of Toothless and pictures of places. Sunsets, waterfalls, lakes and cities.

Beneath the bundle of photographs, near Hiccup's pillow was a stuffed dragon. It looked homemade, with black velvet and bright green eyes sown with thread. It had frayed, where the boy picked at it from time to time, and one arm looked badly chewed. Perhaps Toothless had got hold of it.  
Toothless was sat beside him now, head on his lap, trying to persuade Jack to scratch his ears whilst he waited for Hiccup to finish whatever he was doing. With the TV on and the Xbox all hooked up, he climbed onto the bed beside Jack and sighed. Toothless came to sit beside him, and got a good belly rub.

"I worry for the name of your child," Jack joked, nodding to the vikingness. Hiccup scoffed. "How dare you. Vikings are brave warriors. Any child would be proud to be named after one."  
"And what about you?" Jack grinned. "Because I haven't heard of many " _Hiccup the Horrendous_ " before." He snickered to himself as Hiccup grumbled, "it is a Viking name. it just means runt." Jack laughed louder, passing the boy one of the packets of crisps. "So what would mine be? 'Jack the Giant Slayer?"  
"I was thinking Jack the Joker. Or Frosty the Fool."

"Harsh."

The two settled onto the bed, talking comfortably as the TV played _Mumford and Sons_ in the background. They went through Hiccup's photos on the wall and the stories behind them. Jack was conscious that he was slowly getting closer to the boy, but for some reason, he wasn't worried anymore. Now that he had told Hiccup his secret, and Hiccup had told his own…

Jack was close now. Too close. He moved, pretending to peer at the people in the background of one photo Hiccup was rambling on about. But he wasn't looking at the photograph. He was looking at Hiccup. The glimmer of stars in his emerald eyes, the flecks of gold and brown. They still looked slightly red from crying. His nose, round and button like, dusted with freckles that lay over his cheeks.  
And the cute petal of his lips, curled up into a smile as he talked.

 _Jack wanted to kiss him…._

 _He felt like kissing him…._

 _He was going to kiss him…._

Suddenly a door slammed downstairs. Jack and Hiccup jumped immediately, staring at the door. Toothless got up from where he was laid on the floor and barked. "HICCUP!" came a roar that had Jack cringe into the bed. "Whose that?" he whispered, glancing to the boy beside him. Hiccup looked worried too, although not frightened like Jack felt. "My Father." He moved, putting a hand over his neck as he stood from the bed, grabbing Toothless's collar who had come to stand beside him.  
Jack watched, not liking the way Hiccup seemed to cower. "Come on," he said. "We'll wait for your dad outside." And before Jack could say anything, Hiccup slipped out his bedroom door. Jack followed, not wanting to go downstairs. He could hear noise. Angry noises of things slamming. Large heavy footsteps that made Jack think of some sort of giant monster.

"Jack, hurry up," Hiccup hissed from the first floor landing, turning back to see Jack still on the second floor. He followed, watching Hiccup pause at the bottom of the last staircase, looking over the ornamental railing for signs of his Father. Something told him that Hiccup didn't want his dad to know Jack was here.

The white haired teen moved quickly, grabbing his jacket and coat off of the rack as Hiccup grabbed his own. He bent down to do his shoes, glancing up as Hiccup fumbled in the draw for something.  
And Jack saw something that made his stomach squirm. From here, Jack noticed a large red blemish. It was tucked neatly under his chin, so much so that Jack would've never seen it from standing. There was another, directly next to it, though smaller and another, deeper, darker bruise on the other side.  
Now that Jack was looking, _properly looking,_ he could see things he hadn't seen earlier. There were similar marks on the boy's left side of his face, though fainter. There were sores under his ear and the outline of some in his hairline.

"Go," Hiccup hissed, grabbing the door and shoving Jack through. Toothless followed, unleashed, and Hiccup came last. He pulled the door too as silently as possible, then ran to where Jack and Toothless were waiting in the middle of the driveway. "Sorry about that," Hiccup said with a forced smile. "I didn't expect him to be home tonight," he began, rambling so that Jack couldn't get a word in edgeways.  
He wanted to ask about the marks. He wanted to ask about the bruises. And the easily indentible fingerprints around his neck.

They were bruises. From being strangled.  
Jack was sure of it.

"Hiccup," he began, but as it happened, Jack's dad decided that would be the best time to pull up. "Hiya Jackie," he called from the car, rolling down the window. Punzie was sat in the back, and now she lent out the window, waving. "Hurry up Jack. Dad's taking us to Nandos." She grinned at the boys, knowing exactly who this stranger was, but said nothing.  
Jack looked to the car, then back to the boy. "Do you want to come with us?" he offered, hoping to god that Hiccup would say yes. He didn't want him to go back inside where that monster stomped and roared.  
"No, that's fine. Thanks for asking though," he said with a grin. "And thanks for walking me home. Very chivalrous of you." Jack cracked a small smile. "I'm all about the chivalry."  
Hiccup grinned, then pushed him to the car. "Get going. Your family is waiting."

Jack watched Hiccup head back to the house, wishing he could stop the boy. He heard him shout into the house, announcing he was home, as if he had been out all this time. With one last wave for Jack, his disappeared into the Beast's Den.

"Jack?" North called from the drivers seat. His son sighed, then climbed into the passenger seat. "You okay?" his dad asked as he reversed, ignoring Punzie's chatter about food. "I don't know," Jack admitted, watching the house disappear from the rear-view mirror. He felt his chest tighten, and new that he wasn't going to have an appetite for spicy food.

* * *

 _My god! How many times did I switch POV in this Chapter. Then again, this chapter is almost 13,000 words. I think that's my longest chapter to date. Go me! :D_

 _But yes, Jack and Hiccup have finally come out to each other. But will they be brave enough to take the next step?_

 _And what is Jack going to do about Hiccup's bruises?_

 _And will he blame Stoick? Or ask Hiccup for the truth?_


	6. Concern For A Friend

_I don't really know what to say about this Chapter. It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I just can't seem to develop the story much. If things don't make sense, it's becuase I have updated the previous 5 Chapters so I would recommend reading the entire Fanfiction again before starting this one._

 _ _Just a note.__

* * *

 **And Then I Met You**

 **Chapter Six:** Concern For Friend

 **Jack Overland Frost**

 **WEDNESDAY 12th October**

" _NOOOO_!" Merida and Aster cried in unison as the credits rolled up onto the screen. "One more," they begged, turning to Jack who had the remote, sat on the bed beside Cloud. But the boy grinned and shook his head. "Sorry ladies, but that's the end of the seventh season. I don't have the eighth."

" _NOOOO_!" They cried hugging each other dramatically, surrounded by the wall of pillows they had snagged and laid on the floor around them. "We want to know what happens next. Jackson can't be a zombie! That's not fair!"

They kept on like that, pretending to sob and cry until Jack threw his penguin plushie at Ginger and told her to "shut up.

She was shocked at first, hoisting the penguin to throw it back, but the boy ignored her. He turned to Hiccup, on the beanbag, near Jack's feet.

"Hiccup, did you ask Coach about Halloween or not?" The boy looked up from where he had been watching the two on the floor and frowned. "No. I forgot."

The White-Haired teen grimaced, then shrugged it off. "That's okay. We can ask him on Friday at extra practice," Jack said simply, stealing some sours from Cloud's open packet, who was busy on his phone. He looked up, partially intrigued by the pair's cryptic message, slapping away Jack's hand as he made to steal more sweets. "What's this?" he asked, putting his phone away.

The TV turned back to the title screen, but no one paid it any mind.

Jack had everyone's attention as he told them of his and Hiccup's idea for a Halloween Party at the Berk Academy College. "We were going to ask Coach if he could get permission to use the Sports Hall. We're all going to be there at the Stadium anyway, so it's not like College is going to open back up for no reason."  
"I was thinking to talk about it as a fund-raising event. Becuase I was reading up, and we'll need to raise money for away trips and transport if we win games to become apart of the championship."

"What do you mean _if?"_ Cloud scowled playfully. Hiccup grinned back. "That's down to you to score goals."

"So if they dion't win the match, you won't have the party," Ginger asked from the floor. She was laid on her stomach, the penguin plushie under her bust to prop herself up. Her eyes were shining and Jack knew she was looking forward to a party just as much as he was.

"No, no," Hiccup answered before anyone else. "The match on Monday isn't a championship game. It's just a practice match against Changewing. The outcome doesn't count for anything."

"Just morale," Aster put in, throwing his pillow at Hiccup.

Jack decided to defend the boy's pride and lifted his own pillow. He threw it with force that when it landed perfectly, it wrapped around Aster's shocked face. The worn cushion popped from pressure and a mess of feathers flew up into the air.

Everyone burst into laughter as Aster spat out a mouthful and glared at the white-haired teen who was laughing the loudest.

The boy replied in kind, although he simply used the now-exploded cushion as some sort of bat, then continued hitting whoever stepped close enough to challenge him. That honour fell to Merida, who took up Jack's Penguin Plushie to deal a bloody battle.

"50 points to Gryffindor," she yelled as Aster went down under her penguin fury. "Let the next challenger stand before me."  
She laughed from her mound of duvets and cushions, acting as some sort of base whilst she claimed title as King Of The Hill.

Hiccup didn't bother standing but threw a pillow anyway. "Come on fearless warrior," he deadpanned, picking himself off the beanbag. "Freddie's outside. We better get going."

"So soon?" She asked, but began to gather her things anyway. No one else had noticed the time. It was already Eleven, and almost all of them still had College in the morning.

Jack stood, and followed the other two downstairs. North was in the kitchen, glasses slightly askew as he assessed another pile of paperwork. "Goodbye Mr. Frost," Hiccup called softly, not wanting to wake Punzie who was asleep in the room above. "Thank you for letting us invade," Merida added as she forced her feet into her cowboy boots and paraded out the door, wrestling her coat as she went. Hiccup followed, as did Jack, who hadn't bothered putting on an extra layer. He regretted it immediately as the front door shut and he was enveloped in freezing air. He breathed out clouds of hot steam, arms wrapped around himself.

"I'd lend you my coat, but I've only just got it back," Hiccup laughed from somewhere next to him. "It is a good coat. I'm going to miss it," Jack sighed, rubbing his arms as he walked the pair to the end of his driveway, to the little silver Clio. "Sorry I'm late," Freddie called from the driver's seat. "Work ran late."

"Thanks for coming so late," Merida sang, climbing into the passenger seat, leaving Hiccup the back. He stalled, turning to Jack who was close to becoming a Jack-sickle. "You free tomorrow? Or what?"  
Jack stopped for a moment, wondering if there was a deeper meaning to the boy's words.

Since Monday, Jack had been sick with worry. He wanted to tell someone, but then again, he didn't want to, if he was wrong about all this. He didn't want to believe there was a problem, but at the same time he wanted to help him in anyway he could, but was scared of how to approach him. They had hung out every night since, giving Hiccup every excuse to stay out of his house and away from his Father. If that was all Jack could do, he would do a damn good job of it.

"I'm free. How about after College we go to town. I want a new videogame and Punzie's Birthday is coming up."  
"Sounds like a plan," the Brunette grinned, before slipping into the car. "Now go back inside before you freeze to death!"

Jack gladly did as he was told, rushing up the stairs to his room where it was warmer. "Don't run up the stairs Jack," his Dad called after him, but Jack was already inside his bedroom.

"Where's Aster?" he asked, noticing the empty space on the floor. "Taking a leak," Cloud sighed from the bed, rubbing his eyes for a moment. "I guess it's time that we head off too," he said, beginning to climb from the bed. But Jack stopped him.

"Um, wait…. Th-there's…. Something I want to talk about," Jack mumbled nervously. Cloud noticed the edge to his tone, and remained on the bed.

"Why do I get the feeling it's going to be unpleasant," the Australian huffed.  
"Because it's not."

They lapsed into silence, waiting for Aster's return, who came creeping into the room as not to wake the young Blonde. "What's with the depressing faces?" he asked jokingly, but when neither tried to smile back, he realised something was going on.

"What's happened?" he asked, tone serious, eyes narrowed as he perched himself upon the floor. Jack joined him there, crossed legs, hands loose in his lap. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to decide if this was the right thing to do. He wanted to tell someone. No, he _needed_ to tell someone. He couldn't bear this weight alone.

Hiccup was the one he trusted the most, but his second best friends would have to do.

"It's about Hiccup," the white haired teen admitted, his body curling up tighter around himself.

Cloud sensed the pain in his voice and slipped down to the floor to join his friends. Neither he nor Aster spoke, seeing clearly that Jack was fighting with himself as he tried to ask for help. They knew, so they waited.

"I think… Hiccup's Dad is _hurting_ him," Jack whispered. His eyes were fixed on his socks, following the lines of thread that outlined little green aliens with purple and blue spots. They looked like bruises. It made him feel sick.

"You mean-"  
"I met him. Monday, when I walked him home. He was… _terrifying,"_ Jack interrupted, his voice like that of a small child, scared of the Monster Under the Bed. "But that doesn't mean he's beating Hiccup," Aster began, but Jack just cut through his words again. "I saw marks on his body. Bruises around his neck," his spat coldly.

Not at Aster. But at Stoick, who had dared to harm the peaceful and kind Hiccup, who didn't deserve anything as horrible as that.

Though Aster was right. It may not have been Stoick.  
But that didn't make Jack feel any better. Just helpless.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"His dad? No, I couldn't-"  
"I meant Hiccup," Cloud said calmly. Jack knew he was worried for him, but that didn't help either. Nor did it tell him what he could do. "No," he admitted. "I'm scared to. I don't know how he'll react."

The boy's nodded, understanding what Jack was saying. It would be no good to ask him. He could deny everything, get angry, tell him to keep his nose out of the boy's business. Or lie and cover it up. Pretend it was a deserved punishment. Although Hiccup doing anything to deserve being choked was something Jack found impossible.

Or he could avoid them completely for finding out. Then nothing would be done and the beatings would continue.

"We can't do anything now," Cloud told Aster and Jack. "We don't know the full story. We don't know if it _is_ his Dad, or something else. But we will keep an eye out for him. But we will have to confront him eventually, or we'll never find out the truth." He stood up, towering over the others, but they made no move to join him. "I want to help him," Jack pleaded, but Cloud just shook his head. "We will. But it can't happen overnight. For the moment we'll think about what we can do, and see how the situation unfolds."

"We can't let him get hurt-" Jack almost shouted, rising to his feet in horror at what Cloud was suggesting.

 _Do nothing.  
Just sit back and enjoy the show. _

"I'm not saying that he will."  
"But you're not saying that he won't either," Aster added, standing too. They were talking loud now, emotions and tempers getting the better of all of them. "We can't do anything as it is now-"  
"So we wait till his Dad starts breaking bones," Jack hissed. He was starting to regret telling Cloud and Aster. He had wanted help. He had wanted advice, but all he was getting was doubts and rejection. Cloud may even stop him from doing anything to help.

"I didn't say-"  
"But you still won't help him!" Jack was shouting now, his anger completely taken over. "Do you find it funny to watch him get hurt like that? To watch him arrive to College with a new bruise everyday!"

"Jack," came a voice outside the door. It opened, and his Dad was stood there, looking stern, but worried. "You're sister is sleeping. Please lower your voice."

"Sorry," Jack mumbled to the floor. His fists were clenched tightly, his eyes cast back to his bruised alien socks.

Cloud and Aster were equally silent, looking different ways. North watched them, debating whether to ask. But Aster's phone went off first.

"I think it's time we left," Cloud announced quickly. "See you tomorrow Jack. Good night Mr Frost." The foreign students left the bedroom quietly, taking themselves downstairs and out the front door without a word between the pair of them.

"What was that about?" North asked, his voice gentle. He could see Jack was upset. He had heard a little of the conversation, and it worried him. But he knew better than to force Jack to answer him. Although, something was telling him Jack _needed_ to tell him.

Because whatever he was caught up in, sounded serious.

"It's nothing," the white-haired teen sighed, his aggression gone. "I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." He didn't look at his Father in the doorway, turning his back so he could turn off the TV and throw his cushions and duvets back onto the bed. He ignored the plume of feathers, and hoped North would as well.

Thankfully, the man did. He backed out of the room quietly, turning the light and closing the door as he went.

 _"Night Jacky."_

* * *

 **Cloud Jumper Hights**

 **THURSDAY 13th October**

Cloud woke sore and tired. He hadn't slept much after Jack's revelation. The mere thought of his small friend being hurt wasn't something that sat well with the Australian. But he also knew there wasn't much that he could do.

For a start, even if Jack was sure it was the boy's Father, they had no solid proof. Each bruise could possibly have an explanation. Maybe Hiccup was clumsy. Maybe he had brothers that played roughly with him. Maybe they weren't bruises at all and just birthmarks.

But Cloud knew he was only trying to fool himself. Hiccup wasn't clumsy. He didn't have any siblings. And birthmarks didn't appear and disappear randomly across the body.

Breakfast with his exchange family wasn't as enjoyable as it usually was. Miss Wicken, the one whose house that he and Aster were staying at, noticed the strange quiet that had befallen the dinner table. "Och, is everything alright, m' dears," she said as she laid a serving of warm bread and butter, as Aster and Cloud finished their coffee.

"We're fine," Miss Wicken," Cloud smiled, feeling guilty for letting the lady worry about him. "We just stayed at Jack's a little too late last night. We're just tired." Aster yawned, emphasising his point, just as Crawley came into the room. "Hello Little Crow," Aster grinned, having more energy to deal with the toddler. "Bunny," the child cooed, his arms reaching up for the teen to hold him. Aster did as he was asked, letting 'Little Crow' as he called him, to perch on his knee whilst he helped himself to food from the table.

"Thank you for doing that Aster, sweetie," Miss Wicken said, dishing up him a plate of fruit, which he preferred to the toast the Cloud quickly filled himself up on. "We have to go soon," he said. "Thank you for Breakfast mam."

"You're acting cold," Aster growled, chasing after the Blonde who had set off first. He hadn't even waited for his friend, who had been slowr on getting out the door. "You don't have to be so rude to Miss Wicken. She doesn't have to let us stay with her you know," the grey haired boy said, shoving his hands into gloves and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"I know. I didn't mean to. I'm just concerned for Hiccup."

"Me too," Aster sighed, still pulling on layers that he had grabbed as he rushed from the house. "But that doesn't mean you should be rude. Let's both apologise to her tonight." Cloud agreed, and continued towards the bus stop, where he and Aster caught the College Shuttle Bus.

Thursday was a day when neither Cloud nor Aster had lessons with Jack or Hiccup. The two of them only had Art first period, so they were gone before the time Break rolled around. But that didn't stop the boy's from bugging their friends.

[Received: Thursday 11:03 | Sender: Hic]  
 _Jack is being irritating. Save me!  
Also, I just bought the eight box set to Dead Walkers ](]:P_

 _Planning to watch it this weekend. You up for it?_

Cloud and Aster settled themselves outside the Canteen with food packed by Miss Wicken and replied.

 _Aster is jealous. Tell Jack to behave or we'll convince Coach the Halloween Party is a bad idea._

 _And yes we want to watch more Dead Walkers._

Cloud text Jack, whilst Aster spoke to Jack, asking about how the boy had been that morning. Jack didn't reply.

But Cloud's phone buzzed.

[Received: Thursday 11:12 | Sender: Hic]  
 _Jack has apologised. ](]:D  
_ _But that threat's not going to last long. We'll have to come up with another._

* * *

The third period passed slowly. Agonisingly slowly.  
Cloud kept his phone out during lessons, even going so far as to hold it, willing it to vibrate in his hand. He text Aster about every ten minuets, checking if Jack had replied since Break but to no avail.

"I've had enough," Cloud growled angrily when Aster met him by the front gates at Lunch. "I'm going back to the house. I can't concentrate here at all." Surprisingly, Aster didn't object. He had been feeling the same and found Art unbearable. Enough so that even his Art teacher had scolded him for not paying attention.

"I say we play hooky," he agreed, leading the way to the bus station. Cloud followed mindlessly, his phone once more in his hand.

He was tempted to call Jack. Or Hiccup.

He was worried for them both.

Hiccup, clearly because it seemed to the boy was being beaten by his Father. And Jack, who was tearing himself up over this problem as if it was happening to his little sister or perhaps a… girlfriend… .?

"Oh my god," Cloud breathed. "What? What!" Aster snapped, fixing Cloud with wide eyes. He had heard his exclamation and took it instantly as bad news. "No, nothing's wrong," the older said, apologising for making his friend unnecessarily worried.

"I've just realised that, I think, Jack's in love with Hiccup."

Aster paused. He watched Cloud for a moment, then cracked a wide smile. "You know, you're so dense for someone so smart."  
"What do you mean?" he asked as Aster burst into laughter. "It's so obvious!" he said through laughter, his grin almost as wide as his face. "And Hiccup is crushing for him just as hard. You'd see it if you took a step back and watched the pair."

"It can't be _that_ obvious," Cloud grumbled, but Aster just continued to laugh at him. "Mate, the _entire football team knows._ Even the Vanguard Twins figured it out. You must've been somewhere else when Coach made us swear we wouldn't talk about it to either of them."  
"Coach did?"

Aster nodded. "You can't have been there then. Jamie got a bit shitty about Jack and Hiccup being gay and Coach got stern with him. He's got a brother you see, who was bullied for that kind of thing, and it really bugs him still."  
"So Jamie skipped practice-"

"Because he pissed off Coach. Yeah."

Cloud looked to the ground, his phone forgotten in his hand. "I can't believe I didn't see it!"  
"Bet you didn't know that Snotlout, Harry and Finley are Hiccup's cousins either."  
"What? No! How did you find out?" Aster grinned again. "Merida told me. The first night we went to the Viking Restaurant."

Cloud was dumbfounded. He didn't believe Aster, but then again, the boy had no reason to lie. So he accepted what he was told and continued on.

"So, tell me more of what I don't know," Cloud dared, falling in step to the Silver-haired boy. "Okay, quiz time," he grinned, then proceeded to provide trivia as they walked.  
Cloud realised he wasn't as well informed as he had otherwise thought, when he found out that McGuffin was already engaged and repeating a year. Also, Eret was an exchange student like them, although he had arrived three years prior, and from America. Cloud hadn't been able to tell because the boy's accent was faded, but apparently if you listened hard enough, you could still hear it.

Apparently, Coach had a kid who was in College with them, but no one had figured out who it was yet. And then there was the fact that Emma (from Music) was pregnant and Trixie was dating the new Assistant Professor from Science.

"You really like gossiping don't you," Cloud interrupted, as Aster told him about Margret's step brother was some rugby player or something. Aster raised an eyebrow. "It's not gossiping. It's socialising."

Cloud was about to argue, but his phone began to ring. He forgot that he was worried and pulled it out nonchalantly, only to grow worried as his face saw the caller ID.

 _Jack_

Cloud swiped the screen and held the phone to his ear. _"Cloud? You there?"  
_ "Yeah, I'm here mate. You don't sound too good? Where are you?"

 _"I'm in town. I was with Hiccup and… oh god Cloud, he's gone! He got a call and then seemed to panic. He ran off and I can't find him and-"_

"Woah, woah, slow down," Cloud soothed, trying to stop the boy from hyperventilating. He was clearly panicking on the other end of the phone and it sounded like he was about to burst into tears. "Calm down and tell me what happened. From the beginning."

The boy clicked the loudspeaker so Aster could listen too, leaning in so that Jack's voice was audible. It was strained and tight, as if the boy had been crying and now he had stopped. He was breathing heavily like he had just finished practice, his words erratic as he tried to speak.

 _"We were about to go for food. But he got a call. He didn't want to pick up, I know, he hesitated at first and-"  
_ "Breathe," Cloud ordered firmly, hearing Jack's panic returning.

 _"But he answered. He looked angry and scared. He suddenly got nervous and jumpy. I tried to calm him but he hit me. then he apologised and said he had to go home. He said he'd call me and he ran off. I can't find him. I looked but I can't find him."_

 _"Cloud. I'm scared."_

Jack was definitely crying now. Cloud could almost imagine him frantic, eyes streaming as he searched for the small Brunette boy.

"Jack calm down. Hiccup is fine. No one will hurt him."  
 _"You don't know that. You don't-"  
_ "Jack," Cloud barked, cutting through the boy's worries. "Ring your Dad. Ring him now and tell him to come pick you up. Aster and I are going to Hiccup's house to see if he's there." As he said this, Cloud and Aster began walking, only in the opposite direction they had been going. _"Hiccup is fine Jack."_

Jack was sobbing now. " _Cloud. This morning… his hands. His wrists."_

 _"I think he's hurting himself now."_

"Jack-" but the line beeped and went dead. They boys looked to the blank screen of the mobile. It reached voicemail three times and after that, they stopped trying to call back. "He'll be fine. They'll both be fine," Aster insisted, quickening his pace. Cloud nodded.

"They better be."

* * *

 **Jack Overland Frost**

 **THURSDAY 13th October**

Jack cursed out loud as his phone died in his hand. He couldn't call Cloud back and he couldn't call his Dad for a lift either. Not that he needed to. North's Toy Company was in the industrial estate on the other side of the motorway.

Fifteen minutes walk, max.

Jack ran the entire way.

* * *

 _See, shorter than you'd expect. But at least Cloud and Aster also know about Hiccup's problems. But it seems they're blaming the wrong person._

 _Only Snotlout seems to know the truth._


	7. Well Now You Know

_Apologies for long wait. Double apologies for short chapter._

* * *

 **And Then I Met You**

 **Chapter Seven:** Well Now You Know

 **Merida Urram Dunbroch**

 **THURSDAY 13th October  
** You know that feeling when you just want to lie in a dark room and ignore the world. When you just don't want to think about school or work or family. The nights when you can't even be bothered to lounge in front of the TV to watch your favourite programme because even that can't do anything to cheer you up.  
Not that Merida was upset. She was just _exhausted.  
_ College wasn't bad, but starting late meant that she was still working around the clock to keep up with the others. And that wasn't taking into account Archery Club after school and the tutoring she did part-time after classes. Saturday mornings were for friends, then afternoon homework. Sundays were for visiting Angus, if not she'd be bogged down and just get stressed.  
But that didn't mean she didn't anyway. And tonight was _that_ night.

Merida lay on her bed, head buried deep in her pillow. She was still dressed, not planning to sleep. Just ignore everything. Still, she failed to muffle out the sounds of the outside world: The rain that pelted her glass like one hundred angry traffic out the window; the result of the heavy rain and road works. It wasn't even background noise. Neither was Mei in the kitchen; making music with the clanging of pots and pans as she cooked dinner for herself and Freddie. Merida wasn't in the mood for food, so hadn't asked for anything, but knew she would get some anyway. Mei-Lin liked to care for her in that way.

The girl rolled over staring at the ceiling, when all of a sudden, her _me-time_ was spoilt.  
By her phone. _Ringing_.

Merida elected to ignore it. It wasn't that hard to do, grabbing her Pegasus Plushie, using it as the other side of a comfy, quiet sandwich of pillows. Then came her blanket and a duvet, until the girl was swallowed by her head, all except for a mass of fuzzy Ginger hair. It did the trick. Peace and quiet at last…. Until banging on the door told Merida her quiet was about to be invaded.  
"Mer? You still awake?" came Mei-Lin's voice, soft and quiet, just in case the girl _was_ sleeping, and Mei didn't accidentally wake her. She seemed to stop somewhere near the doorway, lingering in the between. Merida wasn't counting, but she soon got bored with listening to the girl's slow toe tap and fiddling as she checked her own mobile device.  
"I'm awake," she groaned from under her poufy igloo nook, raising a hand to show her friend that she was still with the living. "Food's ready," Mei replied with a tone that told Merida she _knew_ she had just been faking it. "Coming, coming," the sleepy one grumbled, making as little effort as possible to un-entangle herself from the bedcovers. In her attempt, they (and she) ended up on the floor, right next to her mobile phone. The screen lit up as she grabbed it, but the girl didn't notice the notifications as she pushed herself up from her bedroom floor.  
"C'mon," Mei-Lin called from the kitchen. "If you take to long I'll give it to Freddie."  
"I'm hungry," came the boy's shout, accepting the challenge of eating two dinners that evening.

"Whatever," Merida grumbled, following the sounds of the sibling's continued conversation into the hall and down the stairs. She could hear them clearly, shouting over the sounds of the television Freddie had been watching in the living room, adding to the noise with the News; depressing and repetitive. Their conversation didn't die down, even as the other room mate entered the Kitchen, taking a chance to inhale the smell of the cooking lasagne in the oven. She took up place on the breakfast bar, ignoring the brother and sister, pulling out her phone that she had brought automatically. She clicked the power button, thinking _YouTube,_ but a few, new notifications stopped that immediately.

 _One Missed Call : Cloud_ [11:42]

 _Three New Message(s): Aster_

 _One Missed Call: Cloud_ [18:57]

 _One Missed Call: Aster_ [19:08]

Merida thumbed her phone, an eyebrow unconsciously raised as she looked at the names. She wasn't surprised, having already exchanged her numbers with the boys. They talked a lot, but it was mainly done through the Xbox, during a gaming session.  
Bust Aster didn't like messaging. He complained about it enough so it wasn't all that common for him to do so. For Merida to have three…  
It gave her a funny feeling.

Aster had sent the first text a minute after Cloud had called. She opened his inbox first, scrolling to the third-last message.

[Received: Thursday 11:43 | Sender: Aster]  
 _Hey. Just me. Have you heard from Hiccup or Jack? I can't reach either of them.  
_ _Let me know if you do._

That was… Odd. Merida could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't know why. Dagur's name came up in her head, but quickly she dismissed it.  
Besides, Aster hadn't _said_ there was anything wrong. He was just stating that neither boys were answering their phones…

[Received: Thursday 12:06 | Sender: Aster]  
 _I think something is wrong. Please call me.  
_

The colour drained from Merida's face.  
Suddenly, the sinking feeling was gone. All there was, was a chasm and the feeling of vomiting. The smells of cooking food didn't seem so inviting now.

Merida read the last message in a hurry, having to read and re-read it to make sense of the words.

[Received: Thursday 14:57 | Sender: Aster]  
 _We need to talk. Call me when you get this. Or Cloud.  
_ _Just ring one of us!_

Aster's last call marked 19:08. Less than five minutes ago.  
And Merida had ignored it…

"Mer. You okay?" came Mei's voice. It seemed she had returned to the kitchen to check on the lasagne, now working on the cheese sauce on the stove. Only, she wasn't. She had stopped, looking very concerned for her friend, who was stood up from her seat, clutching her phone like it was a very fragile lifeline.

" _Um…_ Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured slightly, not quite paying attention. She tried to think of an excuse, knowing Mei would suspect something was wrong. _But Merida didn't know what! How could she do anything if she didn't know what was happening…?_

"Aster's just… invited me out for dinner," she lied through her teeth, speaking quickly. "I'm going to go meet him so I don't need anything to eat." She fled the kitchen, taking the stairs to at a time as she raced to her room. All her mind could think about, was Dagur. If he was involved, things might be bad. Mer didn't want to worry the others if it could turn out to be nothing.  
 _It's not nothing, it's serious,_ her brain told her.

Mei wasn't fast enough to stop the girl. By the time she was outside Merida's bedroom, Merida was already barrelling out of it. She had pulled skinnies and a Tee over her pyjama bottoms and vest top, grabbed her jacket and trainers and purse. "Where are you going?" Mei-Lin shouted from atop the stairs, leaning over the banister rather than chasing her best friend down it. "Don't know," Mer shouted back, cramming her feet into her shoes. She grabbed herself a hoodie and jacket off the rack, snagging her board as well. "It's raining now," the girl called from the landing, still deciding not to chase the Ginger Teen about the bungalow. "I can get Freddie to give you-"  
"No, it's fine," Merida said in a rush of air, stuffing her wallet, phone, keys and other things into her backpack. "He's picking me up on the main road anyway. See you later!" Freddie popped his head around the corner, just as the front door slammed. He looked up to his sister, that was leaning over the railing, watching the older. "What was that all about?" she asked.  
Freddie just rolled his eyes. "A boy," he shouted, returning to his T.V.

* * *

The Ginger, the Blonde and the Grey-Haired teen sat in the corner of the Pizzeria. They held drinks and silence between them. Heavy and depressing. Much like the weather outside, that had rolled in with the afternoon and showed little signs of clearing. In fact, the downpour was simply building in strength. The light pitter patter was now torrential bucket loads, washing the leaves from the gutters and drowning the roads in a surface of water.  
The boys had arrived first, missing most of the downpour. The girl came in a little later, looking like a drowned rat. Her thick hair had caught so much of the rain; her hood being blown back by the heavy wind unable to do its job, that the waitress felt sorry for her, fetching her a tea towel from the kitchen to help.  
But that was almost two hours ago. The girls hair was dry now, the ice in their drinks completely melted yet all looked barely touched.

The waitress kept glancing at them. They hadn't started with silence. When the boys came in, they simply looked a little tired. She had been planning to flirt with them whilst they ate, but having chose the corner table furthest from the counter, she realised they didn't want to be disturbed. She wondered what they were doing at first, having not ordered anything but drinks.  
Then the girl came. Eyes red as if she was allergic to the rain. She joined them at the table, and there they conversed, speaking in soft, sullen voices.  
But now there was only silence.

It was nearing closing time. Just another half an hour, and the Waitress would have to ask them to leave. She could do it now if she so wished, but there seemed to be something wrong. So she didn't.  
Instead, she made herself busy by wiping down the other tables, restocked the menus, cleaned the cutlery, and began sweeping the floor. She paused, taking a chance to look out the rain-wash window, when the roar of a motor engine made her jump. She hadn't been expecting it. Neither was she expecting the motorbike nor black-clad biker to appear, hopping the curve to park right outside the Pizzeria window, barely metres from the door. She thought the rider alone, until she saw a second body peel itself off of the back seat.  
The one that had been driving led the way into the shop, removing his helmet to reveal a pudgy face and slick-back, spiky black hair. He had a gruffness about him that made her flee behind the counter. She wouldn't have needed to hear him speak to know he would do so with a sharp bite to his words. She couldn't help but stare at the piercings in his ear as she made him his drink and another for his friend.  
When that was done, she scuttled away to the kitchen, wishing she didn't have to do overtime tonight.

* * *

 **Snotlout "Sammy" Jorgenson**

 **THURSDAY 13th October  
** Snot remained standing beside the table, letting Jack slip in first. The boy did so quickly, laying his head on the table and closing his eyes. "Hiccup's okay," he said, sighing. But his words were edgy, as if he didn't really believe them. Because he didn't.  
After all, no one was _okay_ if they would just ditch their friend in town without an explanation, and _then_ refuse to answer for hours, causing an uproar.  
Snotlout had heard the entire thing from Jack. It just so happened that he ran into the guy, _(or more so, Jack into him)_ in the reception of Jack's Dad's company foyer. He'd been dropping of CVs in an attempt to get a weekend job working, only to find his team mate in a panic:

" _Jack?" Snot asked, pulling himself up off the floor. He looked down to see the white-haired teen, red faced and panting. "Snot? What are you- No, never mind. I need your help! Do you know Hiccup's home number?" he asked, his question a flurry of words.  
_ _"Yeah-" I do, the teen was going to say, but Jack interrupted him. He was on his feet now, both hands grabbing Snot's arm tightly. It kind of hurt. "I think Hiccup's in trouble."_

 _Snotlout frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.  
_ _Even if he didn't get along with the boy too well, even if they were family, he would always look out for the freckled teen. He was, sort of okay._

 _Snotlout nodded, leading the way to his bike in the parking lot. "Alright, explain."_

Jack had told Snot everything. About the bruises, the tiredness, the unexplained illness. The time off college, the times Hiccup is _"busy"_ then appears a little battered. And how Jack suspected it was Stoick.  
He talked of how he had spoken to Cloud and Aster, how he wanted to ask Merida but never knew when.  
He talked of the morning, how he had seen the marks… the cuts…

Snot had remained quiet whilst Jack had told him. He was grateful.  
Grateful that Jack had seen. That Jack, who blindly and wholly loved Hiccup had noticed the suffering. Grateful that Jack was doing something.  
And angry. Angry at Dagur. For hitting and beating his cousin. And now going so far as to be cutting him, drawing _blood…_

 _This would be the last time Dagur laid a hand on Hiccup._

Snotlout looked to the face's around the little café table. Cloud and Aster looked tired. Merida had been crying. Jack was the worst.  
"Hiccup's now at home," he said, elaborating on Jack's meagre speech. He needn't be quiet now the Waitress was gone, but he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder. "I had the twins go to his," he told Merida more than anyone else; she was looking at him, giving him her attention. "They've asked him to help them study. But they'll probably end up goofing around."  
He grabbed a chair from another table, taking up the space between Cloud and Jack. They looked to him, a silent invitation to continue talking. But that was brusquely stopped as the Pizza waitress appeared. The conversation stuttered to a halt whilst food was ordered. The girl looked like she wanted to say something, but from Snotlout's tone, she was forced back behind the counter to count change from the till.  
There was a moment of nonchalant talk as Aster and Merida pulled over another table to make space for three pizzas and another round of drinks for all.

"So what happened this morning?" Merida asked, not as filled in as Snot. Jack hesitated, glanced at Aster and Cloud, accepting their approving nods before continuing. "Hiccup's dad is hitting him. We were-"  
"WHAT!" The girl almost dropped her glass. " _Stoick?_ Are you sure?" she pressed, leaning in as if not to attract attention from the blonde in the apron.  
"Stoick doesn't hit him," Snot began, but Aster and Cloud shook their heads strongly. "Jack told us it was Stoick."  
"You've seen him," the boy added, speaking to the Cousins, "and tell me he wouldn't hit Hiccup."

Merida opened her mouth to speak… but hesitated.  
Snot watched her, knowing what he had thought a hundred times over for the past few years. But they both knew how he had been when Valka was still alive. How he doted on his son and his wife. How he was the perfect father, perfect family man.  
A gentle giant. Although, no longer.  
Still giant, but maybe violent too.

"Stoick wouldn't hit Hiccup," Snot said in his Uncle's defence. He spoke firmly, calling the spotlight onto himself. He shuffled in his chair, aware of the irritation from Jack, looking to challenge him. "He could if he wanted to. It wouldn't be hard for him," Snot said before the boy could interject. "I've confronted Hiccup about it before, and even I was surprised to find he doesn't." Aster made to speak this time, probably about his Hiccup would lie or cover it up.  
"But I've heard him and my Dad talking many times. Stoick just doesn't _care_ for Hiccup anymore. Hitting him would be a waste of energy."

"He brings back too many painful memories of the past. Sometimes its easy just to ignore him."

"Then what about the marks, the bruises," Jack pointed out, volume rising. Looking for someone to blame. _Anyone._ "You can't say he did it himself-"  
"I didn't," Snot challenged coolly, able to keep his own emotions in check. "That's Dagur's work."

" _Dagur_?" This time, Merida _did_ drop her glass. It rolled to the edge of the table, ignored by all as it fell to the floor, smashing into pieces. "Hiccup said he was leaving him alone. He said-"  
"What he needed to, so you'd get off his back," the black-haired boy said, shutting her up. "Because when you deal with Hiccup's problems, you don't do so quietly. You get everyone involved."

Snotlout had shut the girl up. He loved and respected her in the way family does, but sometimes, Merida was a colossal idiot. She overlooked important things and jumped to conclusions that no one else could. She made a fuss. She was big and loud and not to be missed.  
Snotlout understood more though, standing back and observing. He may have been labelled as unsocial and surly, but he preferred to watch from a distance and understand. He wouldn't jump at the drop of a hat. He'd sit and wait.  
Think.

Methodically.

Merida was at a loss for words. Her mouth opening, closing like a fish out of water. Fingers around nothing, open then closed, tight.  
"Hiccup said it stopped," she repeated, as if trying to comfort herself with the lies Hiccup had given.

"Half of it."  
Snot's voice was quiet. So quiet, almost no one heard him. Except for a white haired boy, fingers around the empty coke glass, eyes fixed on the wooden grains of the table. "Half?"

The boy looked to Jack, reading the worry in his face. He wished the idiot would just ask his stupid scrawny cousin out already, but Jack and Hic seemed really vague in those areas. Maybe if he had, Hic wouldn't be in this mess-  
 _No. It was no use blaming Jack._

 _Blame Dagur._

 _Hate.  
_ _Dagur._

"Hiccup and Dagur used to be… _intimate."_ Because they definitely weren't lovers. Neither of them loved the other. They just sort of… joined. There was a click and something stuck. Maybe in the wrong place, and there were gaps, but there was enough there for them to start that sort of relationship.  
Snot didn't know the ins and outs. He just knew there was… _something.  
_ Until Dagur took it too far. Possessive, manipulative. He began treating Hiccup like a doll more and more, until that's all Dagur saw.  
That was all Hiccup became.

 _"Intimate?"_ Merida was whispering now. Her eyes wide, one hand covering her open mouth that remained as such whilst the others shared glances. They may have been thinking the same. Or different.

"He's been forcing himself on Hiccup? For how long?" Cloud seethed, eyes red with controlled anger.  
Aster just looked sick. Jack was paler than usual.

"We… we should definitely c-call the p-police," Aster stammered, staring at the Pizza half in front of him. "They'll know…" he mumbled, his brain obviously overloading.  
"They won't do a damn thing if Hiccup doesn't say this is all true. We could just end up scaring him away and we won't be any closer to stopping this," Cloud growled, kicking the table in anger. He stood up sharply, marching to the far end of the room, barging into the restrooms to cool off.

"He's right," Aster spoke up, glancing between the friends that felt like the world had dropped from beneath their feet.

"Calling the Police won't do any good anyway. Their intimacy in consensual," Snotlout put in, making three heads turn. "I've heard him talk about it enough times. It's not hard having a restricting father _and_ be Gay. And you know his social issues," he said to Merida. "He's shy, he's bad at making friends. He's better now, granted, but back in secondary school he only had you Mei and Freddie. In Primary, he _never_ spoke."

Snot could see their brains working, realising that Hiccup had found himself in this relationship and not stopped it because, he thought he wouldn't find better. But it wasn't as simple as that. Hiccup had accepted the hits and kicks because he used to believe something was wrong with him. That had changed, finally, but that didn't mean the relationship had. Maybe it had changed.

Snotlout didn't know how much. He just wanted the entire thing dealt with.

* * *

 **Cloud Jumper Hights**

 **THURSDAY 13th October**

Cloud returned to an emptier table. Merida was outside, her phone illuminating a stone face. Snotlout and Jack were grabbing their bike gear, and Aster was paying the tab.  
Luckily the rain had let up since, and now they all stepped out into only a light drizzle.

"Any ideas?" Aster mumbled to no one in particular, hands dug deep into his pockets as he walked. He was staring at his feet, not bothered by the rain that wet his hair where he had left his hood down. "There's no point talking about it anymore if we can't get anywhere," Snotlout said from the road. He was pushing his bike along, being the level headed adult that everyone could hate in this point of time.  
They didn't need the voice of reason. They needed answers. They needed a solution.  
They needed their friend to be okay.

"But let's just keep thinking about it."

Cloud nodded but didn't expand the conversation. He just let his feet find their place along the pavement, not bothering to dodge the pools of rain that reflected storm clouds and a starless sky. He walked with a sense of defeat, not listening to the murmur of someone's voice beside him.  
He felt much like he did back in Australia; the transfer kid from the East Coast. He'd been ten and thrown into the deep end with a mom who worked overtime, a dad that didn't work and siblings that got attention first.  
Only, Cloud _wasn't_ that ten year old back in Australia. He was a transfer student from a well respected academy, who came first in his tests and grades. He made the list to be chosen to be shipped abroad. He may have been the stranger, but he wasn't the kid that everyone watched with pity in their eyes and whispers behind their hands.

Hiccup was.  
And it wasn't fair.

None of it.

"So we can't do anything," came the defeated sound of Jack, ambling down the street with out a sense of direction. Merida was holding his hand, Aster's on his opposite shoulder as if they were leading him through this.  
 _But to where?_

No one knew where they were going. No one knew what would happen next.  
Good or bad.

"We're just… gonna wait? Till _he_ breaks him?" He couldn't even say his name. Cloud was sure that Jack didn't even want to remember _his_ name. Cloud didn't either. He just wanted him gone.  
Gone and forgotten.

"What if we break him first?"

Everyone turned to Snotlout, eyes intent on murder.  
Jack had his fist balled.  
Merida's hands had let go of Jack's, free to strangle her cousin.  
Aster took a step closer.

Cloud was already there.

"Break him? Like _He_ needs any help with that?" Snot took the fist to the face, stumbling into his bike. Somehow he managed to save it, pulling the bike onto himself as if determined to crush himself under its weight. His foot found the peg, and there was no idiot to wipe from the gutter.  
"You may not like him all that much, but we do," Cloud growled, unaware of Aster's hands on him. Or were they. Two were paler. Two more had freckles…

"Calm down," a girl was saying. Then there was noise. Lights from a passing car. The rain picked up.  
Merida shoved Cloud into the shop behind him. Aster was helping her keep him there.  
Jack was helping Snot to his feet.

"I meant _Dagur,_ you shit-for-brains," he spat, wiping his nose that had been caught with Cloud's left hook. "If you really think I want Hiccup lying in the morgue do you _really_ think I would be here? C'mon genius," he goaded. It was his turn to be held back, with Jack in the way.  
It was sort of admirable really. His boyfriend was being beaten. Strangled. Cut. And here he was stopping two team mates from fighting. He didn't lay down and admit defeat. He didn't give up because it was just too hard to help Hiccup. He didn't give up…

Cloud did. He let the rain take his anger away, his body replacing the sensation with cold.  
And still, Snotlout was shouting at him from the road.

"… give _him_ the smack. Beat _him_ so hard that he doesn't lay a hand on Hiccup again. If not then set a trap. If you think the police needs evidence then let's get some."  
"How?"

"I don't know? If you think I knew do you think I wouldn't have done it already?" Snot bellowed, taking his anger out on Cloud.

 _Oh.  
_ _He did care._

"…can't just follow him with a camera until he hits Hiccup. It's not like that bastard would fucking pose for a photo. He may be an idiot but he wouldn't fall-"  
"For a trap," said the girl. She wasn't holding Cloud back now. She was stood between the two of them, watching Snot like he had just solved the question to life itself. "But he would," she went on. "He _is_ stupid. And full of himself. He would fall for it."  
"Who would-" Aster began, but Merida shut him down fast. "Not if we make it obvious. What if the trap wasn't ours. Not _just_ ours?" The girl was smiling now, looking between the four boys. She was grinning, like it was Christmas.  
But the boy's weren't smiling back, and it annoyed her.

" _Halloween_!"

If the girl had the energy she would have screamed it from the rooftops. "It's so obvious," she laughed, waving her arms, trying to get the boys as happy as she was. But they still didn't get it.  
"Dagur _will_ attend. If I know assholes like him, he'll do anything to ruin the party. And besides, it's a good chance to get to Hiccup when people are busy dancing and drinking. because he'll go for the boy any chance she'll get."  
Jack scowled. Maybe it was her words. Maybe it was what she was suggesting.

Maybe it was both.

"So we use Hiccup as bait?" It was his turn to grow angry now. Not at a misunderstanding like Cloud and Snot. This was genuine anger. Genuine disgust at the prospect of putting Hiccup in harms way again.  
Cloud had been on the receiving end of this and knew what to say to shut him down, but that wasn't going to work this time. Jack wasn't going to let Hiccup get hurt again. And they would have to stand their ground against him. Because this plan…

Might actually work.

"Think about it for a second," Aster said, realising what Cloud had. There was a good chance here. If they got permission though. They hadn't even suggested the idea to Coach yet. This was still just _ifs_ and _buts_.  
"I'm not saying this is a good plan-"  
"Hiccup could get hurt!"

"HE MAY!" Merida shouted, visibly crying now. She had been holding it in. Trying to be strong. But now when she saw a solution and the one person she wanted to depend on to help her was saying no, she couldn't anymore. "You think I _want_ to see Hiccup hurt? You think I want him to suffer like he did back in school. Even _after_ I thought it had stopped."  
Blame. Worse, it was self-blame.

"Hiccup might get hurt. I get that. But if we don't do anything, Hiccup _will_ get hurt again. And again and again and again, until Dagur decides he doesn't want him anymore and breaks him so much that we can't fix him."

"What's better? What do _you_ want?"  
Her words stopped Jack short. He didn't answer her back. She suppressed her sobs. No one butted in, but the rain that filled the silence with the heavy drama of a shitty low-profit movie.  
They were all cold and they were all wet but no one moved. Not for a while at least, until Jack, who had been thinking, and thinking hard, made up his mind. "Hiccup needs to know. We're not doing this if Hiccup doesn't know."

Snotlout shook his head, unseen, but a needed gesture on his behalf anyway. "Hiccup won't agree-"  
"I don't need him to agree," Jack snapped, not even turning to face his opposition. "He just needs to know that we know. He just needs to understand we're on his side."  
"He does know-"  
"Then I want to make sure."

* * *

 _So, I like where I left it. I don't like the length but at least there was development. And now everyone is in the know about Hiccup. Except Hiccup doesn't know that everyone is in the know._

 _What an interesting next chapter this is gong to be..._


End file.
